Harry Potter y el Guardian del conocimiento
by zephyr hb
Summary: Harry tiene que pasar sus vacasiones en privet drive, como todos los años, pero en esta ocasion podria no resultar tan malo cuando un misterioso personaje aparece y trastoca toda su vida de manera lenta pero inexorable. Capitulo 8, lamento la tardanza.
1. El guardian

Hola y bienvenidos a mi primer fic publicado.

Antes de continuar, me gustaría comenzar con lo clásico: "Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, y solo escribo esto, por el placer de plasmar mis bobadas, así que no recibo ni un peso por hacer esto"

La símbologuia que uso es simple, los pensamientos estan entre ' ', y siempre son de Harry, muy raramente seran de otra persona y son fácilmente distingibles, Los encantamientos estan con cursiva y el parsel entre diagonales.

Dicho una vez esto, disfruten de la lectura.

Kaz

**HARRY POTTER Y EL GUARDIAN DEL CONOCIMIENTO:**

**1.- El guardian:**

Un nuevo año había acabado y habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Harry se despidió de sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, bueno, y toda la orden del fénix. Harry despertó de un sueño agitado. Todavía le dolía el recordar todo lo que había pasado, y el sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de el a cada momento.

Sirius.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama, incorporándose suavemente y buscando sus gafas en el buró de el cuarto, la jaula de Hedwig estaba vacía, hacía dos días que no había regresado por orden expresa de él, aunque no lo trataran como un esclavo o fenómeno, la vida en casa de su tío no era muy agradable, así que mando a su lechuza a casa de Ron, y solo volvía cada tercer día para hacer el intercambio de correspondencia necesario.

Por lo que se había enterado en ese intercambio de cartas, Hermione estaba pasando el verano en compañía de los Weasley, y Ron estaba muy, muy feliz.

-Aahhhh –suspiro, se sentía tan cansado, y tan culpable, aunque no le habían reclamado, estaba consiente de el porque su amiga no estaba en casa con sus padres.

Él, él, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, era el culpable, Voldemort ahora no mantenía las apariencias, y ya comenzaban a presentarse los ataques por todos lados, hasta ahora solo habían sido algunas familias de magos, El chico dedujo que de aquellos que representaban una mayor oposición, y ser uno de los mejores amigos de él, tenía sus desventajas, si Hermi estaba sin la protección de magos poderosos, corría el riesgo de ser atacada, y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

-Hhha -suspiro nuevamente, no creía poder dormir otra vez y ver una vez más el sueño de su padrino atravesando el arco de la muerte, así que desperezándose lentamente camino hacía el cuarto de baño con un cambio de ropa y una toalla en las manos. En unas horas más saldría el sol, y entonces podría salir y visitar la casa de la señora Figg.

Sirius.

* * *

-¡¡¡¡Muchacho!!!! –Se escucho la potente voz de tío Vernon en la casa. Estaba enojado, y bueno, ¿quien lo culparía?, tenía que soportar la presencia de ese mocoso flojo, bueno para nada y pandillero muchacho en su casa.

Desde su regreso a privet drive no había echo otra cosa más que pasársela durmiendo todo el día y casi no ayudaba en la casa, pero lo peor de todo.... No podía decirle nada, pues una queja de ese niño, y una manada de bichos raros entraría por la puerta de su casa. No, mejor tratarlo con calma y hacer que no se enoje, además, desde que regreso de ese colegio, traía algo raro, perdía la mirada y no sabias si estabas hablando con él o con la mesa.

Más de una vez le había preguntado por el motivo de su estado, no es que estuviera preocupado, pero si estaba así por su culpa, tal vez los fenómenos esos se enojarían e intentarían vengarse de ellos.

-¡¡¡Muchacho!!!, ¡si no bajas ahora mismo, vas a tener que desayunar en otra parte! –'Pensándolo bien, ¿para que se preocupaba?, Ah, cierto, los raros esos se podían enojar si no lo veían en buen estado'.

Y ahí venía, lento como una tortuga, bajando las escaleras con la mirada perdida...

* * *

Y ahí iba, caminando por la escalera para desayunar con los Dursley. El moreno toma asiento al lado de su primo, una sorpresa, pues a estas horas ya estaba generalmente afuera, golpeando a cualquiera que se cruce en el camino de él y su grupo.

-Y dime, muchacho, ¿Vas a volver a salir hoy?.

La voz es de Vernon, que interrumpe una cascada de pensamientos. Harry levanta la mirada de su desayuno, huevos con jamon, y lo voltea a ver con la mirada perdida, no contesta.

-¿Perdon?.

-Mmmph –el sonido disconforme no se hace esperar- pon más atención cuando te hablen, pregunte si vas a salir hoy. Y haber si intentas dormir bien, esas ojeras te delatan, no quiero tener a esos amigos tuyos molestándome con tonterías.

-Si, voy a salir hoy –Contesto el ojiverde ignorando olímpicamente el resto de la frase. Y levantándose sin haber probado bocado, abandono la mesa, ante la estupefacta mirada de los Dursley.

Harry hizo el recorrido directamente a casa de la señora Figg, el día anterior había contactado con él y pidió su presencia en su casa a primera hora de la mañana, nada nuevo, considerando que en las dos semanas que llevaba ahí, lo había citado varias veces.

Se detuvo enfrente de una casa más de la cuadra, la única diferencia, sabía Harry, estaba en el echo de que esta señora no era una muggle, sino una squib. Una squib con un montón de antepasados mágicos y la manía de relatar la historia de ellos a cada persona que pudiera, más de una vez. Harry estaba seguro que él podría darle el recorrido de su árbol genealógico a ella misma si se lo propusiera, pero no, a Harry le gustaba escuchar su vos una y otra vez, así por lo menos no se sentía tan solo.

Toco el timbre de la puerta, y espero a que saliera su anfitriona pacientemente. No tuvo que esperar mucho, en cuestión de segundos, una señora con falda escocesa y pésimos zapatos abrió la puerta, se veía agitada y nerviosa.

-Buenos di....

-Buenos días Harry, bueno la verdad llegas tarde –interrumpió la señora mientras lo jalaba hacia el interior de la casa- lleva aquí esperándote más de una hora.

-¿Quién? -dijo el moreno mientras ponía cara de interrogación, temporalmente olvidando todo lo demás.

-Hu, -La señora Figg solo contesto poniendo cara de haber dicho algo que no debía- bueno, no importa, ahora mismo lo conocerás, es un joven muy cortes, y de echo, -dijo mientras lo veía de arriba abajo e intentaba arreglar su apariencia, cosa nada fácil dado que llevaba la vieja playera roja de Dudley, muy, muy grande, y unos pantalones que había comprado en Diagon para llevar bajo la túnica- me gustaría que tu fueras igual de cortes con él.

-¿He? –fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir antes de ser conducido por un pasillo que Harry sabía, llevaba asía la sala de la casa.

Arabella no se fue por las ramas, y una vez enfrente de la puerta, se acomodo la ropa con mucho esmero, dio una ultima ojeada a Harry, sacudió unas pelusas y abrió la puerta.

-Lamento la tardanza, señor.

Dijo mientras entraba y saludaba a un..... Si, un muchacho de su edad, calculo Harry, sentado en medio del sillon largo y rodeado de lo que serían una docena de gatos. El "Señor", en cuanto escucho abrir las puertas, tomo a un gato que estaba echado en su regazo y lo bajo al suelo, mientras levantaba la vista y la posaba, no en la señora Figg, sino en Harry, y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Buenos días, -dijo a la vez que se acercaba a el otro muchacho y tendía su mano, ignorando temporalmente a la señora Figg- mi nombre es Harvey, y tu debes ser Harry Potter.

'Bastante agradable', fue el pensamiento de el moreno al percatarse que sus ojos no se dirigían a la cicatriz, además por primera vez lo podía apreciar bien. Estaba vestido con un conjunto muggle, una camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros deslavados, era mas alto que él, su cabello era negro, pero su piel era pálida, y unos ojos grises enmarcaban unas cejas que ahora lo miraban con.... ¿diversión?

Se puso rojo, acababa de percatarse de que Harvey le tendía la mano desde hace un rato y el no había hecho ademán de tomarla, así que, tras sentir un codo en sus costillas, por parte de la señora Figg, lo saludo formalmente.

-Mucho gusto, si, soy Harry.

Pero casi pierde el equilibrio cuando sintió que era jalado un tanto bruscamente hacía uno de los sillones y era sentado con cuidado en el, provocándole un ligero sonrojo, una vez terminado esto, el otro muchacho, que lucia una radiante sonrisa se coloco enfrente de él.

-Señora Figg –comenzó el chico sin apartar la mirada de Harry- podría traernos un poco de té, ah, y si es posible una de esas galletitas que le quedan tan bien.

La señora Figg se disculpo por no haber pensado eso antes y salio de la sala, dejándolos solos, una vez estuvieron solos, un incomodo silencio inundo la habitación, interrumpido de vez en cuando por el maullido de un gato. Harry solo atinaba a observar incomodo, una de las marcas de uñas en el sillón, sentía la mirada de Harvey clavada en él, y de repente eso le pareció ligeramente incomodo.

-Bueno Harry, pregunta –interrumpió la voz los pensamientos del muchacho.

-¿He? –eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Bueno, -comenzó mientras dejaba posar un gato en sus piernas y le acariciaba las orejas- supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas, y yo estoy aquí para contestarlas.

-Ah, bueno, entonces.. me gustaría saber ¿quién eres?.

-Bueno, yo soy.. Harvey, creo –contesto claramente burlándose de él.

-Mmmh, no, no me refería a eso, más bien, ¿qué haces aquí? –hasta donde podía haberse dado cuenta, Harry no podía mantener la mirada con él, así que se limitaba a pasear los ojos por la habitación.

-Pues, para comenzar, ya te abras dado cuenta que los ataques de los mortifagos hasta ahora solo han sido hacia algunas familias de magos –al decirlo, un ligero temblor se dejo escuchar en su voz- pero por indagaciones de Dumbledore, sabemos que Tom sigue buscando la manera de acabarte, dime, ¿has tenido pesadillas de él últimamente?.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, muy pocas personas sabían de sus visiones, y no creía que Dumbledore o cualquiera de la orden lo estuviera divulgando, así que dedujo que se encontraba ante alguien de confianza, además de que el muchacho nombraba al señor tenebroso por su nombre, y sin mostrar signos de arrepentimiento.

-No, no he vuelto a tener otra desde el fin de curso. –era verdad, aunque muchas noches se encontraba a si mismo sudando en la cama, no recordaba haber tenido una visión, sino la repetición del mismo sueño, el de Sirius cayendo a través del velo.

-Precisamente por eso es la preocupación de Dumbledore, que haya encontrado la manera de manejar el laso que los une te vuelve más susceptible a un ataque, y por eso estoy aquí.

-Perdón, pero aun no entiendo, ¿qué tienes que ver tu en todo esto? –dijo una vez que se dio cuenta que ya no iba a continuar su frase, '¿como diantres planea detener a Lord Voldemor un muchacho de 16?', (tú tienes dieciséis --U).

-Pues, yo me voy a quedar aquí, voy a ser tu guardaespaldas –lo dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Justo en ese momento, entro la señora Figg con un carrito de té, un poco apurada y asustando a los gatos.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero no encontraba la crema.

-No importa señora Figg, con que aya traído esas ricas galletitas me conformo –dijo al tiempo que ponía una sonrisa que acentuaba sus facciones de niño.

-Perdón, ¿cómo que vas a ser mi guardaespaldas? –Harry aun no había logrado salir de la sorpresa.

-Sipi –'Sipi, ¿qué clase de idiota dice SIPI?'- ¿te sientes bien? –dijo al tiempo que lo miraba preocupado.

-¿He?, claro, no tengo nada...-Pero sentía que su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

-Hay, Harvey, te dije que no se lo soltaras así, ¿Seguro que te sientes bien cariño? –La señora Figg lucia preocupada.

-Explícame una vez mas eso del guardaespaldas. –Pidió Harry ignorando a la squib.

-Pues eso... –dijo no muy confundido- voy a ser tu guardaespaldas, tu seguro de vida, tu protector, tu escudo, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

-Disculpa, pero se supone que los menores no pueden hacer magia, y si Fudge se entera que un menor hace magia para protegerme, seguro que te metes en problemas.

-Ho, bueno, por eso no te preocupes –dijo mientras buscaba su varita y apuntaba a la enorme playera, que comenzó a encogerse hasta quedar del tamaño perfecto. Un hechizo bien realizado.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puedes..?

-Ah, lo siento, pero no puede contestar a eso. –y una sonrisa enigmática cruzo su rostro.

Pasaron el resto del día platicando del tema durante varias horas, Harvey contestaba lo que podía y lo que no simplemente se lo decía, además parecía que Harvey tenia mucha capacidad para el puesto, pero cuando preguntaba del tema se topaba con oídos sordos o cambios de conversación sutiles. Harry nunca había conocido a nadie parecido en toda su vida, y cuando hubieron agotado el tema, cambiaron el tema de conversación al Quidditch, Harvey apoyaba a los tornados, pero aparte de eso, no parecía muy aficionado al juego, aunque no le aburría el tema, así que Harry era el que platicaba en estos casos.

* * *

-Aauuummmmm –bostezo Harvey alrededor de las diez de la noche- pero que rápido pasa el día –y al decir esto saco su varita y apunto al suelo- _Bauleo –_Una maleta de tamaño mediano apareció de la nada- si note importa Harry –dijo tomando la maleta- me gustaría ir a descansar.

-A, claro –dijo algo apenado, no se había dado cuenta de la hora (como si pudiera ahora que no tenia reloj)- lamento la molestia señora Figg, y espero no haberla aburrido.

-Tonterías, te acompaño a la puerta –y se levanto apresuradamente mientras espantaba unos cuantos gatos echados a dormir.

Los guió a través de los pasillo hacia la puerta, y una vez en ella, Harry cayo en cuenta que Harvey también salía de la casa.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿para que traes la maleta? –Aunque ya se estaba dando una idea.

-Pues para llevarla a tu casa, sino ¿Qué ropa me voy a poner?.

-Ha, claro –pero lo dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Hay, lo siento, siempre se me olvidan las cosas –dijo pegándose la frente- como voy a ser tu guardaespaldas, lo mejor será que me quede a vivir contigo, ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, -'Me van a matar'- ninguno.

* * *

Las dos cuadras que separaban la casa de la señora Figg con el numero cuatro de privet drive las recorrieron en silencio, roto solamente por el ofrecimiento de Harry a llevar la maleta, que fue cortésmente rechazado, pero una vez frente a la casa, Harry sintió un ligero sudor en sus manos.

-Oye, Harry, si estas preocupado por tus parientes –dijo Harvey con voz preocupada- yo me encargo –y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

Por un momento Harry creyó que iba a tomar su varita y a maldecidlos, y cuando estaba por pronunciarse en contra, mal que mal eran sus parientes, pero solo saco un sobre algo maltratado por estar en el bolsillo trasero, que Harvey alisó con un tanto de vergüenza, toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran.

-¡¡¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!!! –Bramó tío Vernon mientras abría la puerta y se topaba cara a cara con Harvey- Oh, lo siento, puedo servirte en algo –dijo algo confundido, pero cuando reparo en Harry, que estaba al lado agrego- ¿este muchacho te a molestado o algo? –digo, que un muchacho tan cortes con pinta de normal y buen mozo viniera acompañado con su sobrino, que además tenía el rostro pálido era para preocuparse.

-No, -dijo Harvey manteniendo la sonrisa, pero con un deje de superioridad- vera, estoy aquí para acompañar a Harry en sus vacaciones.

Vernon no entendió en un principio toda la frase, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a hincharse hasta alcanzar un tamaño bastante intimidante y dijo con voz potente.

-¡¡Lo siento, jovencito, pero en esta casa no aceptamos vagabundos!! –y dicho esto estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Pero de una manera increíble, Harvey detuvo la puerta con una sola mano, mientras que Vernon intentaba cerrar la puerta con todo su peso, que era mucho considerando su tamaño de morsa rey.

-Disculpe, –Harvey parecía increíblemente fuera de lugar son ese tono calmado, aun manteniendo la puerta- pero creo, que no ha entendido bien, si me permite, tengo una carta que estoy seguro le conviene leer.

En un principio, la foca, cof, digo Vernon no cedió en su intento de cerrar la puerta, pero cuando comprendió que no tenía más remedio los hizo pasar rápidamente para que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta de su nueva visita, y los guió hacia la cocina, donde petunia estaba preparando la cena, anticipando la llegada de Dudley.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Vernon?, -dijo petunia aun dándole la espalda a todos menos a los dos kilos de carne molida que cocinaba.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué, que es lo que pasa? –Para ese momento, Petunia ya había dado la cara y miraba confundida a Harvey y a Vernon alternativamente- pasa que tu querido sobrino trajo a uno de esos bichos raros de Hogwarts y planea quedarse el resto de las vacaciones.

-Pues yo no creo que....

-Perdón señora –interrumpió el motivo de la discusión- mi nombre es Harvey, no estoy en Hogwarts y me gustaría....

-Tú te callas y no interrumpes a mi esposa –Vernon no podía creer aun que uno de esos intentaba quedarse a vivir con ellos. Ya suficiente tenían con el chico.

-Lo siento, pero me gustaría entregar esto antes de que continúen con su platica –el muchacho extendió un sobre, que al no ser aceptado fue depositado en la mesa.

Segundos de indecisión transcurrieron, y ante la mirada de Vernon, Petunia tomo el sobre con calma y lo abrió, parecía que esperaba que este se pusiera a gritar como la vez anterior, pero al contrario, después de otro tanto de tiempo, saco la hoja de papel y la abrió, entre la protesta de Vernon con respecto a lo peligroso que seria abrir eso y.....

-El muchacho se queda Vernon –concluyo cuando asomo la cabeza de la carta, y una mirada de decisión se poso en sus ojos.

-Pero petunia....

-Luego hablamos Vernon, no quiero discutir frente a él –y al decirlo lanzo una mirada despectiva contra Harry, que no había pronunciado palabra (calladito se ve mas bonito).

La carta cayo repentinamente de las manos de Petunia, y antes de tocar el piso, esta ya había sido destruida por una llamarada nada peligrosa que la consumió totalmente.

* * *

-Vaya –Ahora estamos en el cuarto de Harry, que espera la salida de su guardaespaldas del baño, recostado en su cama y con su pijama- no se como lo hiciste pero me sorprendiste.

-No es para tanto –se escucho una voz divertida tras la puerta- solo debes saber que puntos tocar para obtener lo que deseas.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás que tenía escrita la carta? –dijo esperanzado.

-Nop –Harvey ya salía del baño con su pijama de los tornados- es un secreto –dijo con sonrisa infantil, y se dejo caer en la cama de Harry.

-Oye... no es que me moleste compartir mi cama, -'Es que me perturba un poco'- pero ¿no seria conveniente que aparecieras una?.

-¿He? –se veía severamente confundido- y ¿De donde voy a aparecer una cama?.

-Pues ahí –dijo señalando un espacio vacío en medio de la habitación.

-Mmmphhh, a, ya te entiendo –'A si?'- ¿tu crees que puedo aparecer una cama así como así? –y dicho esto comenzó a reír un tanto abiertamente.

-No le veo la gracia –Harry lo miro con reproche cuando termino de reír.

-Pero Harry, los magos no podemos aparecer cosas así como así y no cansarnos, bueno, por lo menos yo no, y ¡una cama¡, se requiere mucha magia para eso.

-Pero si te vi aparecer una maleta, y a Dumbledore aparecer varias sillas sin ningún esfuerzo –bueno, no es que eso no tuviera una explicación, pero quería defender su teoría.

-Bueno, veras, la maleta tenia colocado un hechizo de movimiento, y supongo que Dumbledore hizo lo mismo con las sillas, aunque no me sorprendería si el de verdad pudiera hacerlas –dijo más para si mismo.

-¿Y el agua, las flores y demás que aparecemos de la nada?.

-Bueno, cuando apareces agua, lo que haces es tomarla de un lugar cercano o transformarlo o cosas parecidas, y –dijo como si leyera los pensamientos de Harry- cuando haces algo más grande o chico o lo transformas en realidad lo que haces es algo parecido a agregarle aire a un balón, por eso los hechizos reductores o expansores tienen un limite con el objeto a encantar.

-Ah, ya entendí, y ¿no prefieres transformar algo de aquí en una cama?

-Pues la verdad podría, pero no creo que a tus parientes les agrade que lo haga, –dijo mientras ponía una cara rara de disculpa- aunque –y su rostro se contrajo en tristeza- si te molesta compartir tu cama, podría dormir en el sillón de abajo.

-No, -Harry agito su cabeza rápidamente- no es eso, soy muy descortés, me gustaría compartir mi cama contigo.

-¿Seguro?, yo puedo dormir donde sea como una roca.

-Seguro, no hice tantas preguntas porque no quisiera que te quedaras en mi cama, es que –bajo la mirada- no me lo habían explicado.

-¿En serio?.

-Si –como odiaba esos momentos en los que no sabia cosas normales del mundo mágico.

-Pues no te preocupes, auuummm –Harvey bostezó una vez más- cuando quieras, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa.

Y se quedo observando la cama, que era muy pequeña para dos personas.

-Rayos –El muchacho se veía en realidad cansado, busco su varita en el buró y apunto a la cama en la que estaba Harry- _Engiorgio_ –la cama comenzó a crecer un poco, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una matrimonial- que se jodan tus tíos si creen que podemos dormir en una camita tan chiquita.

Y sin decir más se echo en la cama.

-Sabes Harvey –dijo Harry mientras también caía en los brazos de Morfeo- creo que va a ser divertido pasar las vacaciones contigo.

Pero no fue escuchado, a su lado, con la cabeza descansando el la almohada, estaba Harvey profundamente dormido. El muchacho cerro los ojos, y al hacerlo se percato de lo cansado que estaba, y durmió.

* * *

'Fue un sueño', fue el primer pensamiento de Harry por la mañana, estaba muy calmado, por primera vez en la semana no tenía ese sueño que últimamente se estaba volviendo recurrente, 'no, creo que no lo fue', y se desperezó, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un rostro familiar y sereno, que dormía profundamente.

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana del cuarto, señal que ya era tarde, con cuidado para no despertar al otro, Harry busco a tientas sus gafas y se las coloco.

-Aaaaummmmm –el sonido de Harvey al levantarse.

Con mucha pereza, como si le costara mucho trabajo, comenzó a tallarse los ojos de manera infantil y cuando hubo terminado, los abrió con mucho cuidado.

-Buenos días –saludo Harry sentado en la cama.

-Buenos días, ¿como amaneciste?.

-Bien, y tú?.

-Mmmp, pues creo que tu ya lo viste, con mucha flojera, creo que voy a dormitar de aquí hasta las once o doce, a menos que –y puso cara de suplica y comprensión- tengas que salir, que en cuyo caso sería mi deber levantarme y acompañarte.

-No, no tengo que salir, pero –dijo mientras volvía a revisar el reloj del buró- creo que te interesaría saber que ya son las once y media.

-Ah, que lata, no, creo que mejor me levanto de una buena vez, -el muchacho comenzó a estirarse por toda la cama- me han dicho que la flojera es mi fuerte y la verdad no creo que sea una cualidad.

Una vez bien vestidos, bajaron a la cocina, a ver si Dudley había dejado algo de comer, y no solo eso, para desgracia de Harry, Dudley todavía se encontraba desayunando, aunque era muy normal, si te ponías a pensar en la hora a la que llegaba a la casa.....

-Buenos días. -saludo Harvey a Petunia y Dudley, antes de sentarse, Harry al no saber que más hacer siguió su ejemplo.

El ambiente era tenso, Dudley era el unico que desayunaba, Vernon ya había ido a trabajar y Petunia había desayunado con él. En un momento, cuando Petunia salió de la cocina porque tocaron la puerta, Dudley se acerco a Harry y le dijo en tono mordaz.

-Anoche hable con mi madre, y me dijo que habías traído a un guardaespaldas de tu colegio ese, además –y aumento el veneno en su molesta vocecita porcina- me dijeron que duermen en la misma cama. –Harry se tenso- Dime, ¿Es tan bueno como Cedric?.

Harry no supo como no se lanzó contra ese barril de grasa, Harvey parecía muy concentrado en su desayuno y parecía no haber escuchado nada, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad el ojinverde se contuvo, y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Vamos, Dudders, donde están tus modales?, estas enfrente de un mago muy respetado, deberías ver lo que es capas de hacer, es muy bueno en transformaciones –Bueno, no es que estuviera muy seguro.

-No te creo –dijo todavía con saña, pero con un dejo de preocupación- ese –y señalo con el dedo- tiene la misma edad que tú, y según se, no pueden hacer magia fuera de ese colegio raro.

-No es cierto –interrumpió Harvey, que después de todo no estaba tan distraído como aparentaba, aunque no separaba la vista de su plato- yo puedo hacer toda lo que quiera sin meterme en problemas.

En ese momento, la discusión fue cortada por la entra da de Petunia, que cargaba con una charola que había prestado a una vecina hacia pocos días, y que estaba cargada con paella, la especialidad de la vecina Swanson.

-Mmmmp, paella, que rico –Harvey lucia despreocupado, aun cuando Petunia miro con desagrado como se servia una ración doble del guiso.

* * *

Una vez terminada la comida, Tanto Harvey como Harry decidieron dar una vuelta, Harry estaba ansioso por mostrarle todo el vecindario y sacarlo de esa casa de locos, y comenzó por mostrarle el parque, el museo y el kiosco, pero cuando la tarde cayo Harvey pregunto.

-Oye, ¿no sabes donde hay un banco o un cajero? –dijo al tiempo que sacaba una tarjeta plateada de su pantalón.

-Si, ¿Por que?.

-Es que... me la estoy pasando muy bien, y quiero –dijo un poco apenado- invitarte a comer, pero no tengo efectivo.

-Ha, -'Raro que un mago tenga una tarjeta de platino'- si, te llevo, y ¿de donde sacaste la tarjeta?. –Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? –ahora si que lo habían sacado de lugar.

-Pues el viejito me abrió una cuenta, por medio de el departamento de transacciones muggles, por supuesto, haa –dijo mientras acercaba la tarjeta a su pecho con rostro ensoñador- esto de trabajar de guardaespaldas es muy bueno.

-Jaja –comenzó Harry- jaja,jjajaja jaja.

Y ya no pudo cayar, '¡Acaba de llamar viejito a Dumbledore¡'.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. El anillo

Hola, si estan leyendo esto, es porque tienen algo de tiempo extra, lo cual yo quisiera, pero bueno, no me quejo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, se siente bonito que te escriban diciendo algo asi de tu historia, y si son pocos, intentare responder a ellos aquí mismo. No, el chavo no es voldemort, pero que buena idea.

Antes de comenzar, aclaro que no soy el dueño de los personajes, etc etc...... Continuamos:

.................................................

**El anillo**

Las vacaciones en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive transcurrieron lentamente y de una manera que Harry creyó que nunca podrían, Harvey tenia un temperamento algo sarcástico, juguetón y extrovertido, y tenia, sobre todo, el efecto de contagiar su alegría a Harry, haciendo que este descubriera una parte de él que nunca creyó que existía.

Los Dursley, sorprendentemente, no habían echo un solo comentario respecto a la presencia de Harvey, lo trataban como si no existiera, claro, pero eso era bueno. Amanecía y lo primero que hacían era bajar a desayunar y rápidamente salir a dar un paseo, incluso un día, en una tienda, Harvey había insistido en comprarle ropa nueva al moreno, cosa que intento por todos los medios rechazar, pero la insistencia fue tanta que no pudo soportar masque la primera hora y media (y luego dicen que la gente no tiene paciencia), y termino aceptando barios pantalones, playeras y demás. Con respecto a la vieja ropa, sufrió dos destinos distintos: o eran reparados por Harvey, o eran mandadas a la basura.

El intercambio de cartas de Harvey era tanto, que Harry termino cediéndole inexorablemente a Hedwig, que estuvo feliz de poder regresar a casa de su amo, aunque solo fueran por cortos periodos de tiempo.

En resumen: Harry Potter, el niño de oro, salvador del mundo mágico, adolescente de casi 16 años y futuro asesino o victima de Voldemort, estaba pasando las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Harvey llego, Harry escucha el revoloteo de un ave en la ventana, pero esta taaan a gusto dormido. 'un momento, hace frio', se envuelve lentamente entre las sabanas y continua dormido; se escucha el correr de la ventana, nada.

-Vaya, -la voz juguetona y ligeramente maliciosa- y yo que creí que era flojo; pero esto supera mis expectativas.

-Buenos días –el muchacho despierta lentamente, el sentimiento de relajación total, abre los ojos y se encuentra con un rostro feliz de ojos grises- y dime..... –los ojos de Harry se contraen en pequeñas líneas verdes, señalando una divertida cara de sospecha- ¿por qué estas taan contento?.

-Vamos, ¿no me digas que no recuerdas que día es hoy? –dijo al tiempo que mantenía sus manos tras él.

-Mmmmmhh.. –'a ver, ¿Día del amor y la amistad?, no. ¿Día de los inocentes?, nop. ¿Día mundial de despertar temprano a los sobrevivientes de los ataque de lord Voldermor?, no, eso fue la semana pasada'- no, –dijo terminando de hacer un repaso mental- no recuerdo que día puede ser hoy.

-Jaja, hoy es –dijo al tiempo que levanto la mano y señalo divertido a la ventana- día de la entrega de calificaciones.

Parada en el marco de la ventana, una lechuza café, tomo sus lentes del buró rápidamente y corrió, casi asustando a la lechuza, y busco en su pata la carta, pero esta ya no estaba ahí, y después de un momento de total confusión, que la lechuza aprovecho para retirarse, Harry giro sobre sus talones para encarar a un muy aniñado "guardaespaldas", que en estos momentos sostenía un sobre con las letras impresas "Harry Potter, #4 Privet Drive".

-¿Buscas esto? –la voz sonaba juguetona.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó contra la carta, pero Harvey reacciono más rápido y levanto la carta todo lo que su brazo se lo permitía.

-Dame eso –Harry estaba ligeramente molesto- no estoy para juegos.

-Ho, que lastima, porque yo si –dijo alzando aun mas la carta- y te diré, si la quieres, tendrás que saltar.

Sin estar muy consiente de lo que hacia, Harry se inclino ligeramente y salto, sin percatarse que estaba muy, muy cerca del rostro de Harvey y como este se sonrojaba rápidamente. Alcanzo el sobre sin problemas, pero cuando cayo, tropezó con los pies del otro y casi cae, de no ser por el rápido movimiento de Harvey, que alcanzo a tomarle una mano y evitar su caída, quedando suspendido del suelo solo por algunos decímetros.

-Cuidado, ¿cómo le explicaría a Dumbledore una pierna rota?.

Harry se sonrojo un poco, pero solo por unos pocos momentos.

-Pues eso, deberías haberlo pensado antes de tomar mis notas.

Y en vez de levantarse de su posición, termino por dejarse caer, con cuidado, en el piso, paso sus manos ligeramente temblorosas por el sello y lo rompió, extrayendo el papel del interior y comenzando a leer al tiempo que se preguntaba cual otra carrera le gustaría además de ser auror.

_Señor Potter, con motivo de los exámenes presentados al finalizar el quinto curso en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, me complace enormemente hacerle entrega de las siguientes calificaciones:_

_Encantamientos Extraordinario_

_Transformaciones Supera las expectativas._

_Herbología: Supera las expectativas_

_Def. contra las artes oscuras Extraordinario._

_Pociones Supera las expectativas_

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas Supera las expectativas._

_Astronomía Aceptable_

_Adivinación Deficiente_

_Historia de la magia Aceptable_

_Atentamente, Profa.: Griselda Marchbanks, jefa del tribunal de exámenes mágicos._

-Bueno, no esta mal –dijo Harry sorprendido de sus propias calificaciones. Adivinación ya sabia que la iba a reprobar, pero no importaba, no pensaba matricularse en una materia que no servia para su carrera, y además así podía dejar de escuchar estupideces de una maestra lunática.

-Nop, no esta nada mal –la voz lo asusto, pero no lo dejo ver, a su lado, en la misma posición que él, (tirado de espaldas al suelo), estaba Harvey- bueno, excepto por esta, adivinación, lo cual indica que eres tremendamente despistado.

-Yo no soy despistado.

-Ha, ¿no? –'vaya que el tipo derrama sarcasmo'.

-Por supuesto que no, a ver, dime alguna cosa que se me haya pasado por alto desde que me conoces.

La mirada de Harvey se vio perdida por unos instantes, antes de que comenzara a hablar en un susurro apenas audible:

-Pues... .no te has dado cuenta de que....

-¿De qué? –dijo cuando se dio cuenta que no planeaba terminar la oración.

-De nada –Fue la respuesta del moreno mientras se levantaba y lo dejaba para ir al baño.

-Lo que pasa, es que no puedes decirme nada porque simplemente no soy despistado.

-Ha, claro.... –combino con incredulidad.

-Despierta –Harry escucho la dulce voz en alguna parte de sus sueños, 'momento, ¿desde cuando esa voz es dulce?'

-Nop –fue su contestación.

-Vamos, despierta –esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-Nopi –'es que, que pinche hueva'.

-Ho, dios mío ¡¡Una snitch voladora!!.

-¿Donde? –dijo saltando de la cama con los músculos tensos.

-Pues no lo se, pero supongo que en alguna parte del mundo debe haber alguna, ¿no?

-¡¡Harvey!!, uno de estos días te voy a matar –grito al borde de la exasperación.

-Ah, ¿si?, ¿por qué?.

-¡¡Pues porque....!! ¿que es eso? –dijo al percatarse que traía dos sobres en las manos.

-Jo jo jo –'me sonó a santa'- esto, -pronuncio al tiempo que levantaba las manos- son las listas de libros de sexto año en Hogwarts.

-A..., que bien –'¿qué te traes entre manos?'- .... y?

-Y nada, que creí que te gustaría pasar hoy mismo a Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros y pasar lo que resta de las vacaciones ahí mismo.

-Mmmmh, aja.

-Y bueno –Harvey estaba comenzando a impacientarse- ¿Qué dices?

-Pues... claro que si, pero hay que arreglar las maletas.

-Aquí están –dijo al tiempo que señalaba a su lado dos pesados baúles con Hedwig en su jaula.

-Y conseguir un transporte seguro.

-La chimenea de la casa esta temporalmente conectada a Diagon.

-Y me gustaría mandarle una carta a mis amigos diciéndoles donde estoy y cuando podemos vernos.

-Eso lo hice hace dos días –dijo sonriendo falsamente inocente, y con fuerza.

'Demasiado, algo se trae entre manos'.

-Bueno, en ese caso.....

-¿Si?.

-Me voy a dormir un ratito más –dijo echándose una vez más en la cama y jalando la punta de la sabana.

-¡¡Noooooo!!.

-Hay, que exagerado –Harry se restregaba los oidos, el grito habia sido muy fuerte- bueno, me voy a dar la noticia a mis tíos y nos vamos.

-Ah, eso...

-Lo hiciste ayer por la tarde –termino Harry sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sip.

'Demasiado.....'

Un remolino de colores era lo único que se podía ver en el interior de la chimenea, para Harry el viaje estaba resultando tremendamente largo, ya estaba preguntándose si había pronunciado bien el lugar al que deseaba ir, y, por ley natural, desobedeció el impulso de mantener los ojos cerrados. Al momento de abrirlos, una lluvia de ceniza nublo su vista, solamente para, unos segundos después, caer estrepitosamente del otro lado de la chimenea.

-6$# "###$, prometo solemnemente que este año aprenderé a aparecerme –dijo mientras inatentaba limpiarse los ojos sin percatarse en el cuchicheo que origino su pequeña grosería.

-Ya, no es para tanto –La voz de Harvey se deja escuchar tranquilizándolo- y deja de moverte, para que te pueda echar agua a la cara.

-Harvey, ¿cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? –pregunto mientras relajaba los músculos.

-Ammm, veras... _aqua_, -Harry sintió un chorro de agua tibia en el rostro- ¿recuerdas los últimos quince minutos que estuviste insistiendo en que me traía algo entre manos y yo te dije que no era cierto?.

Antes de contestar, Harry se lavo la cara con el agua, y una vez hubo terminado, comenzó:

-Sip, pero no veo que tenga que ver eso con........

-¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!.

De que estaban en el caldero Chorreante no había duda, Ahí estaba Tom, el cantinero, que le sonreía abiertamente, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Dumbledore y el resto de la orden del Fénix, o por lo menos los que conocía Harry, bueno, menos Snape. También algunos de sus compañeros de escuela, y la armada de Dumbledore. Todo el salón estaba decorado con colores vivos y un gran letrero en el techo rezaba "feliz cumpleaños" y cambiaba sus letras a "Harry Potter". Todos lucían su mejor sonrisa esperando ver su reacción.

-Wooodw –Fue lo único que atino a decir mientras su rostro se acomodaba en una expresión difícil de describir.

'Vaya, mi primera fiesta sorpresa','momento, hoy no es mi cumpleaños'. Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, Harvey susurro para que solo el lo oyera.

-Hoy si es tu cumpleaños, Harry, cambie las fechas en todos los calendarios para que no te dieras cuenta.

-Wow, no lo puedo creer.

-¡¡Harry!! –Exclamaron Ron y Hermione mientras se acercaban cada uno con un regalo en las manos.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañamos, compañero –comenzó Ron, dándole su regalo y abrazándolo con alegría.

-Queríamos ir a sacarte de esa casa tuya, -prosiguió Hermione algo apenada- pero Dumbledore dijo que era mas seguro par ti estar en casa de esos horribles muggles.

-No hay problema amigos –dijo mientras recibía el regalo de esta ultima y se inclinaba cortésmente- al contrario, estas vacaciones han resultado ser muy divertidas. Me gustaría presentarles a Harvey.

-Ya lo conocemos –comentó Ron al tiempo que tendía una mano amistosa, pero se notaba que estaba bastante impresionado por él- o, por lo menos, eso es lo que me parece, después de todo, él es el que a estado organizando la fiesta. Y por lo que veo, resulto ser muy buena idea.

-Si claro, me gusto mucho.

Harry quería continuar hablando, pero fueron interrumpidos por una avalancha de gente que se disputaba el primer sitio para felicitarlo. Tonks, Moody, la familia Weasley, Luna Lovegood, que lucia un anillo echo de cebolla, sus compañeros de habitación, uno tras otro fueron pasando. Cerrando la fila, estaba Dumbledore, que se acercó poniendo un paquetito en la mano del chico y diciendo:

-Felicidades Harry, espero que te haya gustado pasar las vacaciones con Harvey.

-Si profesor, ha sido muy divertido. No creería la cantidad de cosas que puede hacer.

-Si, me he dado cuenta, pero, al parecer el vocabulario no esta entre sus habilidades –dijo el anciano haciendo obvia referencia a la llegada de Harry.

-je jeje.

-Lo que me recuerda –interrumpió Harvey al tiempo que hacia un gesto con la mano- que usted y yo, tenemos una apuesta pendiente.

-Si, -Dumbledore extrajo de una bolsa de su túnica azul cian un monedero, al tiempo que ponía una cara falsamente despistada- ¿de cuanto fue?.

-Treinta galeones....

El anciano extrajo las monedas y las entrego al muchacho de ojos grises, para el desconcierto de los ahí presentes.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿De qué fue la apuesta? –preguntó Hermione, ahorrándole la molestia a los demás.

-Pues, señorita Granger, fue de.... –Pero no continuo con su respuesta.

-Aquí, -Harvey si parecía dispuesto a dar una explicación- el señor director y yo, apostamos, antes de que fuera a casa de Harry, que no conseguiría que él dijera groserías en menos de un mes.

Después de ese pequeño altercado, la fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente. Ropa, dulces, chucherias mágicas, un reloj por parte de Hermione, una caja de madera que tenía diferentes dimensiones, regalo de Ojoloco, y que se parecía sospechosamente al baúl de este, solo que en pequeño, fueron los regalos que recibió, pero lo que verdaderamente llamó su atención fue la caja que Dumbledore había puesto en su mano. Sus dedos temblaron al percatarse de la ligera onda de magia que provenía de su interior, como si lo estuviera llamando.

Abrió la caja un tanto apresuradamente, rompiendo en el proceso el listón dorado que lo envolvía y dejando ver una joya que reposaba en su interior, era una especie de colgante pequeño, formado por una serpiente de plata que se enrollaba en si misma y protegía una gema roja en su centro.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Harry sin apartar la vista del objeto a nadie en particular.

-Esto, Harry –comenzó el director a explicar al tiempo que se adelantaba unos pasos- es un regalo que vengo preparando desde hace tiempo.

Y levantando la mano con la varita asida fuertemente, toco con la punta de esta, la cabeza diminuta de la serpiente. Al instante, esta se levanto, cobrando vida y desenrollándose, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Por qué no intentas hablarle?

-He¿?.

-Háblale, por eso elegí su forma –el director parecía ser el único divertido con la situación, todos en la fiesta estaban tensos y conteniendo un suspiro.

Al principio Harry sintió que mejor era no intentarlo, no que tuviera miedo, pero le daba un tanto de vergüenza hacerlo enfrente de todos los ahí presentes, pero después de un tiempo, se decidió a llamarla tímidamente.

-/Hola/.

Todos en el salón volvieron a contener la respiración. La pequeña serpiente de plata se sorprendió con él llamado, pero levantó la cabeza y respondió.

-/Hola, ¿tu eres el dueño?/.

El ojiverde no supo que contestar en un principio, pero después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que debía serlo, pues ese era su regalo.

-/Eso supongo, ¿quién eres?/

-/¿Quién soy?/ -pregunto la aludida.

-/Si, ¿cuál es tu nombre?/.

-/No lo se, hasta ahora nadie me a dado ninguno/ -respondió la serpiente después de pensarlo un poco, y se quedo callada.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –preguntó el director algo curioso por la charla.

-Dice que no tiene nombre, ¿usted sabe cual es su nombre?.

-No Harry, no tiene nombre, ese tú se lo podrás dar –explico el director- Pero, por el momento, ¿por qué no le pides que se coloque?.

Al ver la mirada de interrogación, Dumbledore prosiguió:

-Es un anillo, extiende tu mano, y pídele que se coloque, veamos si te queda....

Por primera vez, el anciano contuvo el aliento, y Harry estuvo seguro que no se refería precisamente al tamaño, así que hizo lo que le pidió, coloco la mano frente a la serpiente y pidió cortésmente que se colocara, a lo que el animal accedió gustoso. La pequeña serpiente arrastro de alguna forma la roca roja que protegía y la coloco en el dedo anular derecho de Harry, para después dar vuelta alrededor de su mano.

Una vez se hubo terminado, dejo de moverse y Harry casi se preocupa, cuando una extraña sensación lo rodeo, y un ligero brillo fue despedido del anillo, haciendo que el director exhalara con libertad contenida y asombrando, si es posible, aún más a todos en la reunión.

-¿Qué es en verdad? –Harry miraba consternado el anillo, que ya no se movía ni daba muestras de querer hacerlo.

-Ese, Harry, es un anillo catalizador. –como siempre, el anciano era el único que parecía calmado y con el suficiente animo para contestar, a pesar de que muchos de los adultos daban muestra de saber la respuesta.

-¿Un qué? –volvió a preguntar.

-Harry, con ese anillo, no necesitaras de tu varita.

-Ha, vaya –ahora si que se sorprendió- no lo entiendo. Si existen estos, ¿Por qué todos los magos no utilizan uno?

-Por que son muy difíciles de conseguir –esta vez fue Hermione la que respondió a su pregunta, aun algo aturdida- los hacen los enanos de las montañas, y tardan varios años en hacer uno, además, no utilizan metal común y corriente sino plata mágica, que es muy rara, y solo pueden utilizarlo las personas para las que hacen el anillo, a veces ni siquiera son compatibles con él. Pero, nunca oí de uno que tuviera vida –continuó más para ella misma que para los demás.

-Así es señorita Granger, -Dumbledore fue ahora el que prosiguió- esa es una información que pocos magos conocen, pero me parece que este año aprenderán mas de ese tema –y antes de que pudieran preguntar continuó- pero, para responder a su pregunta, el anillo del señor Potter tiene vida porque así fue como lo pedí. La serpiente que protege el núcleo, nunca podrá ser retirada mas que por él mismo –dijo señalando a Harry con la mirada.

-Pues... –Harry no sabía como expresarse- gracias, pero.... –continuó intentando quitarse el anillo de la mano, pero una mano envolvió las suyas, obligándolo a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises tan conocidos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto con suavidad.

-Es que.... no me siento muy cómodo recibiendo un regalo así –dijo esperando no ser descortés- no creo que....

-Ha, bueno, -interrumpió Harvey- ¿sabes?, normalmente te diría que si no lo quieres me lo podría quedar yo, pero no me serviría de nada, y tampoco le serviría de nada a ninguna otra persona de esta habitación, incluso, creo que ni Tom sería compatible con él. Este anillo, –dijo tomando con delicadeza la mano de Harry, provocando un ligero sonrojo- esta creado para tu tipo de magia, tu personalidad. Además, -prosiguió soltando la mano- es un regalo que Albus te tiene preparado desde hace mucho tiempo, acéptalo.

-Ahhh, -'como si pudiera hacer otra cosa'- tienes razón, muchas gracias profesor.

-De nada Harry, pero me temo que todavía no esta lista, por favor, pon tu varita en la mesa.

Después de unos momentos de indecisión, Harry hizo lo que el director le pedía, y ante la mirada expectante de todos, Dumbledore tomo su varita una vez más y con voz fuerte y clara pronuncio:

-_Retro esenciatus_.

Un espectro de magia pura se sintió en todo el recinto y de la varita de Harry comenzó a salir un fino hilo dorado que formo en el aire la figura de una pluma de fénix. Con expresión concentrada, Dumbledore movió su muñeca y la pluma se dirigió un poco hacia la izquierda.

-Pon tu mano en la mesa, Harry.

Petición que fue rápidamente atendida. Una vez que la mano de Harry estuvo en la mesa, Con un esfuerzo palpable por parte del director, la pluma fue directamente a la piedra del anillo en un resplandor temporal. Una vez que hubo desaparecido, Harry, y varios de los ahí presentes, pudieron observar que ahora la piedra tenía en su interior una diminuta pluma.

.............................

Gracias por leer.


	3. La herencia y la platica

Hola, ¿cómo les va?, espero que mi Fic les vaya gustando. Quiero comunicar que actualice el primer capitulo, para que sea mas entendible, y explique algunas cosas.

Kaz

* * *

**La herencia y "la" platica.**

-¿Adonde vamos primero?.

Pregunto Harry a sus amigos al día siguiente, después de haber echo una visita a Gringots. Ron, Hermione y Harvey decidieron, después de la fiesta, quedarse unos días en el lugar. La señora Weasley había insistido en acompañarlos, pero Harvey le aseguro que él podría comprar los libros de Ginny y cuidarlos a todos, aunque esta solo aceptó cuando lo hizo prometer que al terminar la semana Harry y él irían a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a la madriguera.

-Yo creo que primero vamos a comprar los libros –Hermione fue la que contesto primero.

-Hermy, -Ron dijo- tu siempre quieres estar rodeada de libros.

-Y tu, Ron, nunca quieres tener ninguno cerca –contesto la castaña, pero mas que enojada parecía divertida, para el desconcierto de Harry, aunque, después de pensarlo un poco, decidió no darle mucha importancia- Además- continuo- tengo curiosidad por ver esos nuevos libros que nos pidieron, me parece que uno es de una materia nueva, ya revise las listas anteriores de tus hermanos y no encontré nada parecido. –concluyó la chica dirigiéndose a Ron.

-¿Cuál libro? –pregunto Harry sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

-¿No has visto tu lista de libros? –preguntaron ambos chicos.

-No, ayer me despertaron muy temprano y no vi cuales eran –se excuso.

-Es cierto, es mi culpa –Harvey estaba sacando el sobre de Harry de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, pues no llevaba una túnica, como los demás, todavía estaba sellado, y ya estaba por abrirlo, cuando una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro- ¿sabes?,.... si lo quieres.... –dijo levantando ligeramente el sobre- tendrás que...

-Dame eso –dijo arrebatándoselo rápidamente en un descuido y asustando ligeramente a sus amigos- ese juego ya lo jugamos y no hay repeticiones –termino tomando el sobre y, rompiendo el sello, leyó la lista de útiles, al tiempo que escuchaba sin mucha atención un "aguafiestas".

_Colegio Hogwarts, magia y hechicería: Lista de útiles necesarios para el sexto curso._

_Libros: Todos los alumnos, deberán comprar los libros de las materias en los que hayan acreditado los Timos y deseen matricularse para los Extasis:_

_Transformaciones avanzadas; Hendwall Smitch (transformaciones)_

_Pociones peligrosas y fantásticas; Histar Mesgull (pociones)_

_El cielo, sus atracciones y consecuencias: Omar Frigell (astrología / adivinación)_

_Historia actual de los magos; Ternas Yellow (Historia de la magia)_

_Costumbres de los muggles: Eliza Brosksmaw (Relaciones muggles)_

_Números mágicos y sus secretos; Gill Mc Aunstein (Aritmancia)_

_Peorth, Zigel y demás, descubre sus secretos; Cretha Frensini (Runas antiguas)_

_Ataque y Reciba, la ley de los magos; Block Arrowny (Defensa contra las artes oscuras)_

_La magia en sus inicios, que hacer sin varita; Liza Mindely (Magia antigua)_

_Este ultimo libro, será obligatorio para todos los alumnos._

_Atte.: Minerva Mc Gonagall. _

-Que raro, -dijo Harry cuando termino de leer la carta- los años anteriores no había recibido una carta así, solo decían los libros de las materias que tomaba.

-Harry, -Harvey había tomado una cara sería repentinamente- desde que Tom anunció su retorno, todos han estado muy ocupados, especialmente Dumbledore y la orden, es obvio que ahorren algo de tiempo preparando solo una carta para todos los alumnos. Tienen tanto que hacer, que incluso me mandaron a mí. –Aquí puso una cara menos sería y algo risueña, como recordando algo agradable- Hubieras visto la cara de Remus cuando le dijeron que no podía estar al pendiente de ti, casi renuncia a la orden por venir en mi lugar.

-¿Qué? –Las caras de Ron, Harry y Hermione se desfiguraron con la sorpresa.

-Y ¿como lo convencieron de lo contrario? –Dijo Hermione que se recupero mucho mas rápido.

-Pues..... No fue fácil, pero logré vencerlo. –Aquí, las caras del trío, estaban totalmente inmóviles- A demás –continuo, ignorándolos olímpicamente- Albus dijo que tenía otra misión para él. Y no me pregunten más, que ya no puedo decir mucho –termino poniendo una sonrisita de disculpa.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, y Harry, sabiendo que no obtendría más información, convenció a sus compañeros de que fueran a la biblioteca sin más preguntas.

-Ahora, -Dijo Harvey una vez que llegaron a la entrada de Flourish y Bolts y buscaba en la bolsa de sus vaqueros- solo debo checar la lista de los útiles de Ginny y.... ¡¡Rayos!! –dijo sacando la mando completamente vacía- la olvide. Chicos, vuelvo en un momento, -Harvey ya estaba caminando apresuradamente- ¡Espérenme aquí! –y dicho esto, partió a paso rápido al caldero chorreante.

-¿Y bien...? –Ron pregunto a Harry una vez que el otro ya no estaba a la vista.

-Y bien... ¿que? –Harry retrocedió, sin estar muy conciente, un paso.

-Pues.... Harry -Hermione había tomado la palabra y lo decía como si en verdad no le gustara hacer la pregunta- queremos saber todo acerca de él, de donde vino, porque Dumbledore lo puso a cargo; y, como eres el que parece conocerlo más, decidimos preguntarte en cuanto hubiera oportunidad. Pero siempre esta cerca.... Y ¿Bien?.

-Pues.... es algo flojo, gracioso, extrovertido, con mucha, pero mucha autoestima,... tiene....buen...gusto? –Harry dudaba en continuar, pues en esos momentos, Hermione y Ron le dirigían una mirada de impaciencia, teñida ligeramente de ganas de matarlo.

-No Harry –Hermione había estallado suavemente- lo que queremos saber es ¿cuales son sus apellidos, que no los a dicho, de donde vino, que desea?....todo lo que puedas decirnos.

-Pues, amigos... eso es algo que yo no se. Cuando escribí a Dumbledore para preguntarle, solo me contestó que lo tratara con cortesía y que no podía decirme nada más por el momento, que lamentaba tenerme en ascuas, pero no estaba en sus manos el contarme.

-¿Y no pudiste sacarle nada en el tiempo que estuvieron con tus tíos? –intervino Ron.

-No, todo lo que se, es que parece tener mucha habilidad en todo lo que hace. –dijo Harry recordando todo lo que había visto hacerle en Privet Drive

-Ha, que frustrante –dijo Hermione- mejor vamos a comprar esos libros y a esperar a que....

-No creo que tengamos que esperar mucho Hermy –interrumpió Ron- ahí viene –continuo al tiempo que señalaba al oji-gris corriendo rápidamente a su encuentro- que rápido –dijo Ron cuando Harvey llegó.

-Ahhhh, lo ahhh, siento, ahhh –pronunció entre jadeos- olvide, ah, que, como guardaespaldas, no puedo, ah, dejar solo a Harry.

* * *

-Así que de esto trata Magia antigua –murmuro Mione a nadie en particular, mientras ojeaba el libro en una mesa de la heladería.

-¿De que trata? –pregunto Ron, que, al igual que Harry y Harvey, prefería comer su helado de frambuesa a leer el dichoso libro.

-Mmmm –la castaña se limito a mirarle fijamente antes de responder- bueno, por lo que e leído, la materia va a tratar de cómo realizar magia con diferentes catalizadores y potenciadotes, como el anillo de Harry –dijo mirando de reojo la mano del oji-verde.

-No solo eso –interrumpió Harvey, ganándose la completa atención de todos- también trata de la levitación, la animagia, y en general, de los diferentes tipos de magia que se pueden realizar.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? –pregunto Harry, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Eso.... no...........

-Te lo puedo decir. –termino por el al tiempo que suspiraba- Estoy cansado de tantos misterios.

-En verdad lo siento mucho, Harry. –el joven dejo su helado en la mesa, y dirigió la mirada a los ojos del otro, mostrándole que hablaba en serio- Te prometo que algún día te contare todo... pero.... por el momento no es posible.

-No me gusta –dijo el moreno desviando la vista hacia la mesa- todo mundo parece saber que pasa, menos yo. Es una sensación odiosa.

-Eso no es verdad Harry. Solo Dumbledore lo sabe, ni la señora Figg, ni los Weasley, nadie. Y, cuando decida decir toda la verdad, tu serás el primero en saberlo –concluyo mostrando una sonrisa relajante.

-¿Lo prometes? –Harry levanto la mirada, 'curiosamente, eso me hace sentir mejor'.

-Sipi, pero por el momento –Harvey volvió a tomar su helado que se estaba derritiendo y mostró otra sonrisa- comamos nuestros helados, y disfrutemos de la semana.

* * *

La semana en el callejón Diagon, duro menos de lo que cualquiera de los cuatro deseaba, Harvey se acoplo muy bien a Ron y Hermione y rápidamente formaron amistad, y, aunque estuvieron tentados a quedarse unos días más, el señor Weasley y su esposa se presentaron para llevarlos a la madriguera.

-¿Seguro que no importa? –pregunto Harvey a la señora Weasley por quinceava vez, para asegurarse de que la cama que llevaban al cuarto de Ron no fuera muy necesaria en el cuarto de los gemelos.

-No, querido, no nos importa, -la señora Weasley no tenia mucho inconveniente en levitar una cama mientras subía escaleras y platicar al mismo tiempo- a demás, si por alguna razón Fred y George regresan, compartirán la misma cama.

Ni Harry ni nadie había preguntado donde se encontraban los gemelos, pero no era necesario, Harry pensaba, muy acertadamente, que ambos se encontraban en una misión para la orden, y que podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que regresaran.

¡¡¡Puuuummmm!!!.

Bueno, tal vez no tanto.

Todo paso en unos segundos. En ese momento, uno de los gemelos apareció, lleno de mugre y aturdido, pero consiente, de la nada al final de la escalera acompañado de un ruido ensordecedor. La señora Weasley, que estaba por llegar ahí, perdió casi totalmente el balance y tuvo que soltar la varita, liberando la cama a su vez. Harry, que estaba observando la escena desde abajo, no tuvo tiempo de echarse siquiera al suelo, y solo pudo levantar los brazos en espera de recibir el impacto.

-_Inmovilus_ –se escucho la voz fuerte y clara de Harvey sosteniendo su varita, solo había desviado la vista un microsegundo hacia el cuerpo del gemelo, para voltear inmediatamente hacia Harry.

La cama se detuvo en el aire, y quedo suspendida a unos cuantos centímetros de Harry, que al no recibir el impacto después de algunos segundos, decidió abrir los ojos.

Con un ristre de muñeca, la cama se movió al lado y descanso en el suelo.

-¡¿Estas bien Harry?¡ -La voz del muchacho sonaba extremadamente preocupada, bajo las escaleras en una carrera rápida y se encontró rodeando al muchacho, buscando algún indicio de daño, al no encontrarlo, lanzó un suspiro y su cara se relajo visiblemente, pero solo por unos segundos.

Volvió a subir apresuradamente las escaleras y aparto suavemente a la señora Weasley, que estaba como histérica al lado de su hijo y comenzó a comprobar su estado.

Harry comenzó, después de un momento de confusión, a subir las escaleras para ver en que podía ayudar.

-¿Qué pasa? –la voz de Ginny pregunto. Saliendo apresuradamente de la cocina, seguida muy de cerca por Ron y Hermione.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento una segunda explosión se escucho en el jardín.

* * *

-Bueno, afortunadamente, ambos se encuentran estables y bien. -Informó Harvey al resto de los chicos, después de haber revisado a los gemelos.

El joven había demostrado tener carácter para la situación. Y cuando la segunda explosión se dejo oír, había dado la orden a la señora Weasley de acostar a su hijo y no permitir que se moviera hasta que él regresara, arrastro a Harry con él hacia la puerta, argumentando que no lo quería fuera de su vista ni un instante, para después salir a ver si la segunda explosión se trataba del otro gemelo. Habían regresado con él en una camilla, totalmente inconsciente, pero vivo. En resumen, dio las ordenes precisas en el momento preciso. Incluso, cuando llego el medimago que el señor Weasley llamo, este prácticamente solo se limito a felicitarlo y recomendar unas pociones para ayudar en la recuperación.

-Harvey –Hermione todavía estaba impresionada- ¿cómo....? –pero cayó al darse cuenta de que no obtendría respuesta.

Antes de abrir la boca, Harvey lo pensó un momento.

-Lalo –dijo al tiempo que mostraba su clásica sonrisa.

-¿Lalo?, ¿cual Lalo? –pregunto Ron por todos.

-Lalo-ca de mi madre, pero es todo lo que les diré por hoy.

* * *

Los días que siguieron a la recuperación de los gemelos, transcurrieron con cierta tranquilidad, todos se turnaban para estar al lado de ellos, atendiendo cualquier petición de manera rápida, aunque todos tenían la ligera impresión de que exageraban un tanto, en especial, cuando pidieron una obra teatral representada por todos los de la casa, pero bueno, ¿qué se le hacia?.

-¡¡Harry!! –se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley llamando- ¡¡te buscan en la entrada!!.

El moreno, extrañado, dejo el juego de ajedrez, que de todas maneras estaba perdiendo, y se dirigió a la puerta, acompañado de sus amigos. En ella, estaba una señora bajita, con el pelo castaño recogido en un moño apretadísimo y vestida con una túnica azul marino de apariencia profesional y una bolsa con moñitos anaranjados que contrastaba con el resto de su persona.

-Mucho gusto –dijo la señora con un gesto neutro, al tiempo que tendía la mano- Georgina Andrews. Señor Potter, -continuo cuando Harry le estrecho la mano- me gustaría saber si puede concederme unos minutos de su tiempo, si no es mucha molestia.

-Ah, si claro –contesto el moreno mientras soltaba la mano de la señora y se preguntaba que podría querer.

-Mmm, a... solas si es posible –agregó mirando de manera desconfiada a todos los presentes.

La señora Weasley tomo la palabra, y, para disgusto de Harvey, que no quería separarse de él, los encamino a la sala, donde cerro las puertas, asegurándoles que si necesitaban algo estarían afuera, esperando. Una vez dentro, Georgina tomo su bolsa, y tras buscar un rato, le extendió un oficio a Harry.

-Así...que.. –dijo el ojiverde con pesar, mientras terminaba de leer el papel- Sirius....

-Así es, señor Potter –la señorita no había cambiado su expresión y parecía que había aprendido de memoria lo que ahora recitaba- después de comprobar la inocencia, gracias a los mortifagos capturados hace mas de un mes en el ministerio, y posterior... fallecimiento del mago Sirius Black, se procedió a revisar su mas reciente testamento, y usted aparece como el heredero de sus propiedades y la mitad de su dinero, las otra mitad pertenece a un tal Remus J. Lupin, pero como no lo hemos podido encontrar, decidimos hacer la lectura del testamento.....

Pero se detuvo bruscamente, se acababa de percatar que Harry lloraba quedamente. Aun le dolía demasiado recordar ese día.

-Ha, señor Potter, lamento haberle causado un inconveniente, pero.. es necesario.

-No, no se preocupe –'estas haciendo el ridículo',........... 'Sirius'- esta bien, pero.... si no le molesta... me gustaría terminar con esto rápidamente.

-Por supuesto. –Por primera vez desde su llegada, la bruja parecía algo arrepentida, y tras hacer una lectura muy rápida de el testamento, extendió una hoja que Harry se apresuro a firmar. La bruja se apresuro a salir, y tras hacer una breve despedida, salió rápidamente de la casa para desaparecerse.

El moreno, que había acompañado a la bruja en la puerta, no pudo reprimir la ola de recuerdos que lo acechaban, recordando con dolor todo lo que paso en el ministerio.

-Ya, olvídalo.

Harry se sobresalto al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo con cuidado, y al levantar la mirada triste, se encontró con unos ojos grises preocupados.

-Estoy bien, es solo que... que... bueno, todavía lo recuerdo.

-Sabes.... aunque no lo conocí, no creo que le gustaría verte así; en vez de recordar ese día, -dijo apretándolo un poco más- recuérdalo como fue en sus mejores días, cuando era feliz. Y no lamentes su muerte, festeja su vida y agradece que existió.

Y como un bálsamo, Harry sintió que esas palabras lo recorrían lentamente. 'Es cierto'. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recordó a Sirius sin sentirse culpable.

Aunque...

Si Harry hubiera puesto atención a algo o alguien más en la habitación, habría visto las caras de impresión de Ron y Hermione; las divertidas de los esposos Weasley; y.............. una muy celosa de Ginny.

* * *

* * *

-Ya, olvídalo.

Arthur escuchó decir al muchacho, lo que tantas veces él mismo había querido decir a Harry. 'Olvidar', 'y ¿por qué no lo había dicho?', se pregunto, pero la misma voz en su cabeza, sabia la respuesta; miedo, miedo a ser rechazado por ese niño al que consideraba su hijo, Harry era especial, él y toda la familia lo podía sentir, tenía una fuerza que él mismo desconocía, una personalidad atrayente y un toque de total inocencia que no había en nadie más que él conociera.

-Estoy bien, es solo que... que... bueno, todavía lo recuerdo.

Arthur se sorprendió por la manera en la que Harry se habría ente ese extraño que había convertido una de las peores crisis familiares en algo bastante contenible, y, cuando escucho la frase tan relajante que dijo el otro, y vio el brillo en los ojos de Harry, cayó en cuenta de la verdad.

Ahora,... solo tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudarlo; aunque.... Iba a ser difícil hacerlo

* * *

La mañana siguiente, no tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo. Estaba decidido a decir a Harry lo que tenía que decir. Despertó a su mujer, que dormía a su lado placidamente y comenzó.

-Molly, tengo algo que decirte –su esposa estaba sentada en la cama y lo miraba con ojo calculador- es sobre lo de ayer... sobre Harry... y

Pero la señora Weasley le impidió terminar.

-Yo también creo lo mismo Arthur, es hora.

Así que sin intercambiar más palabras, los esposos Weasley se levantaron y comenzaron su día como cualquier otro. Molly bajo a preparar el desayuno, mientras él estaba en su habitación, pensando....

Después de una hora o menos, bajo a desayunar como de costumbre. Los chicos ya estaban desayunando, Ginny estaba con los gemelos en su alcoba, y después de unos momentos de estarlos observando, se preguntó porque no se había dado cuenta antes. "Era taaan obvio"

-Harry –dijo cuando lo vio levantarse de la mesa, dispuesto a ir a jugar Quidditch con sus amigos- me gustaría poder hablar contigo un momento.

-Claro señor Weasley –y cuando lo escucho decirle señor, y volteo a verlo con esa mirada interrogante.... no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que lo vio, a la entrada de su casa, de solo 10 años.....

'No Arthur, debes ser fuerte', se reprendió a si mismo y le hizo una señal a Harry para que lo siguiera. Sin esperar más, caminó de la cocina a la sala, y una vez hubo llegado a ella, dio vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos verdes curiosos,.... y a Ron,........ y a Hermione,....... y a Ginny, '¿de donde salio?'.... y Harvey.

Haciendo una seña a Harry para que tomara asiento, volteo hacia su comitiva,

-Me gustaría charlar solo con Harry, si no es mucha molestia –dijo usando un tono de voz algo intimidador.

Los muchachos se miraron entre si, luego lo miraron con reproche y se marcharon murmurando por lo bajo. Una vez estuvo seguro, volteo a ver a Harry, dejando, sin querer, que su mascara de seguridad se resbalara de su rostro y apareciera una expresión nerviosa.

Harry lo observo fijamente unos segundos y luego, de manera infantil, sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que la alarma en la cabeza de Arthur sonara con fuerza. 'Miedo'.

-¡¡GINNY, RON, HERMIONE!! –grito con mucho mas nerviosismo de lo que deseaba, no podía hacerlo solo.

Antes de lo que se dice parangaricutirimicuaro, para alguien que no lo ha dicho nunca, los cuatro, incluyendo a Harvey, estaban esperando en la puerta.

-He.... pensándolo bien.... a ustedes también les puede servir lo que tengo que decirle a Harry –dijo señalando el sillón en el que el moreno estaba sentado.

Con algo de curiosidad, los cuatro muchachos pasaron, pero cuando Harvey, que venia cerrando la comitiva intento entrar, el señor Weasley lo tomo del hombro y dijo suavemente:

-Contigo, preferiría charlar después, Harvey.

El muchacho, un poco resentido y preocupado abandonó la habitación. El pelirrojo volteó, y un poco más calmado, se sentó en el sillón.

* * *

* * *

La mañana siguiente comenzó muy normal para Harry, después de los usuales cinco minutos que le llevaba levantarse, despertó a Harvey, que dormía en su cama, pues los gemelos necesitaron ambas, y bajo a comer con buen humor, se pregunto porque diablos Harvey insistía en que comiera sus verduras, y porque rayos Mione parecía nunca tener demasiada hambre, en los días que llevaba en la madriguera solo la había visto comer frutas y ensaladas, pero bueno, uno no necesita entender todas las cosas que pasan en la vida, o si?.

Comenzaron a charlar animadamente de Quidditch, y Ron tuvo la buena idea de invitarlos a jugar en la parte trasera de la masa, a lo que Harvey solo aceptó cuando Harry insistió en que lo necesitaban de portero. La señora Weasley había subido a ver como se encontraban los gemelos y Ginny había bajado momentos después, y también le agrado mucho la idea de jugar un poco, así que ya estaban por irse, cuando escuchó la voz del padre de Ron.

-Harry, me gustaría poder hablar un momento contigo.

Como no le vio mucho problema, y de todas maneras el campo iba a estar ahí cuando regresaran, respondió cortésmente y siguió al señor Weasley a la sala. Sentándose donde le había indicado.

-Me gustaría charlar a solas con Harry, si no es mucha molestia.

Un poco más intrigado, puso atención al rostro de Arthur y al ver como los nervios lo atacaban, decidió poner en practica su carita relajante, técnica Harvey, pero cuando sonrío solo empeoro las cosas, ya que el pelirrojo grito, asustándolo ligeramente, y después de haber echo pasar a sus amigos y haber despedido a Harvey, el señor Weasley tomo asiento en el sillón. Después de unos cuantos momentos de incomodo silencio, abrió la boca nervioso.

-Bueno.... como sabrán, ya tienen 16 años.

-Quince papá –interrumpió Ginny, ganándose la mirada arrepentida de su padre.

-Como sea, quisiera hablarles de..... de....... a.....

Los segundos pasaban, y los muchachos estaban cada vez más intrigados, hasta que Ron tomo repentinamente una cara rara y dijo casi en un grito.

-¿Quieres hablarnos de Sexo?

El señor Weasley se puso rojo y se encogió inconscientemente en el sillón, Hermione, que estaba al lado de este, le pico en las costillas al tiempo que enrojecía tiernamente; Harry solo miro hacia el piso después de un rato de incomodidad y, Ginny curiosamente expresaba sospecha mientras observaba a Harry de reojo.

-Si, bueno, -Arthur parecía menos apenado y más dispuesto a hablar- quisiera comenzar aclarando, tanto a Harry como Hermione, que el homosexualismo no es condenado por los magos como en la sociedad muggle........

* * *

Diez minutos después, los chicos salieron de la sala, cada uno llevaba en las manos un ejemplar de "los jóvenes magos y el sexo" y miraban al piso pensativos, Ron y Ginny parecían haber salido bien librados de la platica, pero bueno, ellos ya conocían la mayoría de las cosas que su padre les dijo, aunque Ginny parecía estar más concentrada mirando a Harry, mientras este miraba hacia otra dirección, pensando porque diablos?.... bueno, como diablos?..... bueno, pensando.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

La pregunta sobresalto al moreno, Harvey estaba esperándolos en la entrada y parecía que estaba muy preocupado. Harry solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y le mostró la portada del libro, al tiempo que miraba al suelo, enrojecido.

Por un momento, pareció que Harvey iba a estallar en carcajadas como acostumbraba, pero de pronto se escuchó la voz de Arthur.

-Harvey, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Y tomando un color ligeramente mas pálido, el aludido camino lentamente hacia la sala.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. La llegada al Castillo

Las vacaciones de Harry hubieran resultado por demás divertidas........ si no fuera por el echo de que solo le quedaban dos semanas para entrar a nuevo curso y no había echo ni jota de tarea. Así que como pudo, logro convencer a Mione que le ayudara con la tarea,........... pero mas que una ayuda, resulto ser que la castaña se empeñaba en que el moreno repitiera una y otra vez sus redacciones hasta que encontrara por si mismo el error.......y para acabarla de fregar, cuando los gemelos se recuperaron solo lograron hacer que se distrajera con cualquier cosa, así que su ultima semana resulto ser un completo aburrimiento mientras terminaba todo lo que debía. Y gracias al cielo, los gemelos se fueron a revisar su nueva tienda en el callejón Diagon o nunca hubiera podido concentrarse correctamente.

Bostezando una vez más en el calor del cuarto, Harry volvió su vista hacia su redacción de transformaciones y comenzó a leer:

_¿Cuál es la diferencia entre las transformaciones Inter.-especies y las transformaciones de apariencia?, ¿Cuáles son más complicadas?, Y ¿Por qué.........._

Sentía como perdía la concentración, sus ojos giraron por la habitación de Ron. La pared llena de posters de Quidditch........... la vieja colección de historietas del pelirrojo........ la pecera que nunca cambiaba de lugar, llena ahora de una sustancia amarilla y que Ron decía, se convertiría en una flor, las dos camas, completamente destendidas, una agrandada mágicamente para que Harvey pudiera dormir con él.

Y un poco más a la izquierda, el mismo muchacho sentado en un pequeño sillón, con expresión concentrada, leyendo un libro. Harry se quedo varios minutos observándolo detenidamente, la manera en la que pasaba las hojas del libro, mientras sus ojos grises recorrían los renglones con lentitud, la expresión que tenía cuando se llevaba la uña del pulgar a la boca, delineándola lentamente sin dejar de leer ni un momento....... repentinamente, bajo el libro ligeramente y desvió los ojos hacia Harry.

-¿Qué? –pregunto mientras marcaba la hoja del libro y lo cerraba, para ponerle más atención al moreno.

Harry no desvió la vista, continuo viéndolo fijamente, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de Harvey sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirme? –pregunto, ocasionando que el muchacho de ojos grises mirara al techo y volviera a abrir el libro.

Y es que......... desde que Harvey salió de la sala de los Weasley, después de haber tenido una charla de diez minutos, se había negado rotundamente ha hablar del tema con Harry.

-Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada. –fue la explicación cortante del muchacho que ahora volvía a leer.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, yo ya te platique que fue lo que nos dijo el papá de Ron, ¿Qué te dijo a ti que no quieres decirme?, ¿qué te dijo?...........voltéame a ver mientras te hablo.

Harvey bajo una vez más el libro y exhaló lentamente. Se levantó del sillón y camino con paso lento hacia la mesa en la que estaba haciendo su trabajo, se sentó en la silla de enfrente, descanso la mano en la mesa y apoyo la barbilla.

-Llevas varios días con el mismo tema, ¿No te has cansado de preguntarme siempre lo mismo?.

-Ehhhh, - los ojos verdes viendo al vació, antes de volver a verlo directamente- nop

-Pues...... no te voy a decir, -Harvey se incorporo rápidamente de la mesa y volvió a su sillón- así que ya deja de dar lata, y, –continuo antes de que volviera a preguntar- si no te das prisa, Ron y Hermione van a regresar y te vas a volver a distraer.

'Lo que me recuerda'.......

-Oye, ¿no has notado nada raro entre ellos dos?, digo, no es como si los conocieras desde hace mucho, pero, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos...... –Harvey lo miro una vez más, antes de volver a su libro.

-Mejor ponte a trabajar, no se de lo que me estas hablando.

-No, estoy seguro, algo traen, pero no me lo quieren decir.

-¡¡Ponte ha hacer ese maldito trabajo y deja de pensar en tonterías!! –Harvey estaba totalmente desconcentrado.

-Pero te digo que algo traen. –Harvey lo ignoro, hasta que dijo su siguiente frase- Mis instintos nunca mienten.

-¡¡No sabes de lo que estas hablando!!.

-No me grites –Harry estaba un poquito asustado, sobre todo porque la vena que tenia su guardaespaldas estaba a punto de reventar.

Harvey respiro hondo varias veces y volvió a sentarse.

-Lo siento. Mejor olvídalo y termina tu trabajo, mañana partimos a Hogwarts y no creo que sea buena idea no llevar la tarea el primer día de clase.

* * *

Al fin. Después de haber despertado tarde, empacar las ultimas cosas con premura, desayunar a una velocidad imposible y a demás, esperar la escolta que la orden había organizado para que los acompañara y que estaba retrasada. Habían llegado al anden nueve y tres cuartos con pocos minutos de antelación a su partida.

Cargaron las cosas con ayuda de Ojoloco y Mundungus, que para algo más tenían que servir y Harry tuvo que separarse de Ron y Hermy, que fueron directo al vagón de los prefectos. Una vez echo las despedidas formales, Harvey, Ginny y Harry, fueron a buscar un compartimiento, y para su suerte, encontraron a Neville y Luna al final del corredor.

-Buenos días, ¿Podemos pasar? –pregunto Ginny mirando a los chicos.

-Claro, pasen –el que contesto fue Neville, pues Luna se encontraba leyendo el más reciente numero de el Quisquilloso, ya tenia puesto el uniforme, pero desgraciadamente también tenía puesto su collar de corchos de cervesa de mantequilla, igual al año pasado cuando la conoció Harry.

Después de unos momentos de incomodo silenció, se escucho la voz de Harvey, intentando amenizar el ambiente.

-¿Qué es eso Neville? –dijo mientras jugueteaba con su camisa roja y alisaba sus vaqueros deslavados.

-Esto –Neville parecía no tener problemas en platicar con Harvey después de la fiesta sorpresa- es mi mimbulus mimbletonia.

-Súper, ¿puedo verla?, nunca había visto una.

-Pues... claro –dijo después de un momento de indecisión y extendió la planta para que la sostuviera.

-Que way –Harvey parecía emocionado mientras giraba la planta para verla mejor- mira –dijo agachando la cabeza sobre la planta- tiene algo atorado en este forúnculo –y mientras lo decía apretó un granito que se veía negro, no como los demás, que eran de color verdoso.

-¡¡Noooo!! –gritaron a la vez todos, menos la Ravenclaw, que continuaba leyendo la revista, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, primero lentamente, pero después inexorablemente rápido, un liquido verde oscuro comenzó a salir de la planta a chorros. Parecía que el año que había pasado con Neville, le había ayudado a la planta a desarrollar ese sistema de defensa en especifico.

-Ack, que asco, ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo! –Harvey, que por mucho se había llevado la peor parte, comenzó a mover las manos de arriba hacia abajo frenéticamente, salpicando lo poco que se había salvado.

-Cálmate –lo tranquilizo Harry, aunque la verdad tampoco le hacia mucha gracia volver a estar cubierto con ese horrible liquido- mira, lo podemos solucionar muy fácil –dijo, y sin estar muy consiente de que hacia lo mismo que Ginny hacía un año, levanto la palma de su mano hacia el techo- _Fregotego._

Al instante, todo el compartimiento estuvo como nuevo, incluso se podía percibir el olor húmedo del ambiente.

-Woww, eso estuvo genial –Harvey era el único con el humor necesario para hablar, pues los demás estaban muy sorprendidos, incluso Harry, que no había utilizado magia antes- creo que ya ni siquiera tendré que bañarme en una semana..... bueno, solo por hoy –agrego al ver las miradas de asco que le dirigieron todos, incluyendo Luna.

-¡Pero si eso estuvo genial! –Neville estaba completamente anonadado- no recuerdo que fueras tan bueno en ese tipo de conjuros Harry.

-No lo era, –el moreno estaba muy sorprendido de si mismo y miraba su mano derecha con detenimiento, un pequeño silbido se escucho recorrer el vagón, y Harry sonrió débilmente- gracias.

-¿De qué? –preguntaron los demás.

-Zazzil dice que no tiene nada que ver, aunque es muy modesto –Explicó Harry al tiempo que sonreía tímidamente y mostraba su mano para que los demás pudieran ver que se refería a su anillo, que en esos momentos se movía ligerísimamente.

-¿Desde cuando elegiste ese nombre? –Harvey lo miraba con una mezcla de reproche y curiosidad- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?.

-¡Harry no tiene porque contarte todo! –dijo Ginny mientras le lanzaba una mirada indescifrable.

El aludido al principio no dijo nada, pero correspondió con el mismo gesto a la pelirroja, y justo estaba por abrir la boca cuando fueron interrumpidos por Harry.

-Lo siento, -el moreno estaba algo confundido por el comportamiento de su amiga- hace dos días que platique con Zazzil y elegimos nombre, pero no se los había comentado porque no encontré la ocasión, -Harry bajo la cabeza inconscientemente- no pensé que se fueran a enojar. Perdón.

Antes de hablar, Harvey giro su cabeza una vez más a Ginny y le mando una mirada de "por tu culpa" fácil de descifrar a la que la pelirroja no pudo responder. Luna mientras tanto había recogido su revista y continuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, y Neville, que era el único testigo, no supo interpretar o sacar algo en limpio de eso pues en ese momento, Harvey levanto la mano que Harry había dejado caer lánguidamente y la tomo con cuidado en las suyas.

-No es para tanto, soy un exagerado –y sonriendo cálidamente, giro la mano del moreno suavemente para ver una vez más al anillo- mucho gusto Zazzil...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y se escucho una voz espantosamente familiar.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo aquí? –Draco Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del colegio, estaba en la entrada, sus ojos recorrieron el interior del lugar y se posaron en los dos muchachos, que en esos momentos estaban tomados de la mano, en una posición algo comprometedora- Pipipote, –dijo lentamente, saboreando las palabras mientras sus labios finos se contraían en una sonrisa ladeada- debí sospecharlo.

-Malfoy –Harry se puso de pie lentamente mientras liberaba su mano y se preparaba para el ataque del rubio.

-Y ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? –dijo mirando a Harvey de reojo- ¿no me digas qué trajiste a tu noviecito de visita a ver al colegio?. Porque nunca lo había visto, y si fuera un alumno de intercambio, nos habrían avisado en el vagón de prefectos. Estas en problemas Harry

En ese momento Harry no supo si podría estar más rojo.

-Él que este haciendo aquí no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que me incumbe Potter, -Draco estaba por sacar su varita- soy prefecto y tengo que reportar cualquier irregularidad.

-Será mejor que guardes eso –Harvey decidió intervenir en una pelea que obviamente no tenia nada que ver con el echo de que él estuviera en el vagón- tengo permiso de Albus para estar aquí, soy guardaespaldas de Harry hasta que se encuentre en un lugar más seguro.

En esos momentos el rostro de Malfoy se ilumino con maldad y dijo con la voz cargada de veneno.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?, ¿No me digas que ahora el niño que vivió necesita un guardaespaldas para sentirse seguro?.

-Miren al burro hablando de orejas, tu también tienes tus guardaespaldas ¿no?..... –pero Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento que el rubio no venía acompañado de sus gorilas- momento, ¿Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle?.

El rubio solo lo miro un momento con los labios apretados y Harry ya estaba buscando su varita en el bolsillo, olvidando que ya no la necesitaba, pero que quieren, la costumbre. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo, el muchacho giro sobre sus talones y abandonó el lugar cerrando la puerta tras él estrepitosamente.

Los muchachos se quedaron viendo unos a otros durante unos instantes, totalmente confundidos. Luna seguía leyendo su revista, pero Neville tenía fruncidas las cejas y veía a Harry con curiosidad. Después de unos momentos, decidieron sentarse sin haber pronunciado palabra.

-Vaya Harry –Neville al fin se atrevía a hablar- no sabía que pudieras contestar así, creo que hasta lo hiciste sentir mal.

-No creo Neville, a mi me pareció otra cosa.

Pero antes de que pudieran discutirlo, la puerta se abrió una vez más, haciendo que los muchachos se giraran rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con la mirada cansina de Hermione y Ron. Sin decir nada, y sin separar la vista de su revista, Luna se levanto de la hilera de asientos, donde estaba sentado con Harry y dejó asiento para que ambos se sentaran, juntos, en ese lado del vagón.

-No lo vas a creer Harry –comenzó Ron una vez que se hubo acomodado al lado de Hermy- ¿Adivina quien no vino este año a Hogwarts?.

-¿Crabbe y Goyle?

-Si, ¿Cómo supiste?

Harry le contó lo que había pasado hacia unos instantes con Draco.

-Si, yo tan bien me fije en que faltaba su guardia, pero no le di mucha importancia hasta que escuche a Waldo, un alumno de séptimo mencionar algo al respecto, incluso cree que puede ser que ya se hayan unido a quien tu sabes.

-Voldemort, Ron –intervino Hermione, ignorando el ligero escalofrió de Neville, pero nadie dijo nada- Y la verdad sigo creyendo que no debiste de haberlo ofendido así. –parecía que la castaña no iba a decir nada más, pero al ver la cara de Harry explico- Ron le dijo un comentario bastante ofensivo con respecto a la broma del año pasado, ya sabes, lo de la babosa.

-Pero ¿cómo querías que supiera que iba a reaccionar así?.

-¿Cómo reacciono? –pregunto Harry, intrigado.

-Pues más o menos igual que como nos contaste –explico el pelirrojo- al principio no dijo nada. Pero después se puso a temblar de puro coraje y hasta nos dio miedo, pero ¡¡PAUM!!, que da media vuelta y sale del vagón de los prefectos a paso de trote. Hasta a mí me dio lastima.

* * *

El resto del viaje fue más tranquilo, y, después de haberse cambiado el uniforme, Harry tuvo oportunidad de presentarles a Zazzil, que dicha sea la verdad no dijo mucho, pues Harry había descubierto que no le gustaba hablar. Pero lo que si hicieron divertidos fue obligar a Harry a realizar "pequeños" hechizos para probar su nuevo anillo.

Ron le pidió emocionado, que levitara la jaula de Hedwig, que protesto histérica por estar volando sin su permiso. Neville le pidió que intentara hacer invisible a su Trevor, su sapo, y ante las miradas incrédulas de todos, lo logro a la primera. Luna, que después de todo si se intereso un poco, le pidió que cambiara el color rubio de su cabello, ahora limpio, después del incidente de la planta, a un color más oscuro, cosa que Harry logro sin problemas, y aunque todos los demás le dijeron que le quedaba bien, ella insistió en volverlo a su color natural. Harvey insistió en que intentara conjurar agua, y después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, y con ayuda de el muchacho, el moreno consiguió que un corro de agua cristalina saliera de la punta de su dedo.

-Ahora, mi turno –Hermione ignoro la mirada cansada de Harry y dijo- veamos que tan rápido te sale esto –y haciendo un complicado movimiento de muñeca conjuro- _Pyros espheratum_.

Al principio parecía que no pasaba nada, pero Harry sintió como una fina corriente de magia descendía de la chica y se concentraba en su varita, y lentamente, en la punta de ella, se comenzó a formar una espera de fuego que asusto a casi todos, menos Harvey que la miro con curiosidad.

-Apaga eso Mione –Dijo Ron asustado.

-Tranquilos –la castaña estaba relajada- no puede quemar nada, la esfera de fuego es generalmente utilizada como decoración y calefacción, bueno, si sabes como conjurarla –y con un ristre de la muñeca, la esfera cayó al suelo, de donde fue tomada por la bruja con mucha naturalidad- lo ven, no me pasa nada –pero para el enojo de ella, la esfera fue tornándose de un fuego amarillo a uno más rojo, y termino por desaparecer- bueno, inténtalo Harry.

No muy seguro, el muchacho hizo lo que le pedía.

-Haber, _Pyros espheratum –_Harry se concentro en descargar la magia a través de su mano, y en vez de formarse en la punta de su dedo, la esfera se formo en la palma de su mano y pronto alcanzo el tamaño que había tomado con la muchacha, para después tomar un color más blanco, y finalmente, un calor agradable se dejo sentir en el lugar.

Por tercera vez en el trayecto, la puerta del vagón se abrió, asustando al muchacho, que dejo caer la bola de fuego, pero después de unos segundos Harry dejo salir un suspiro. En la puerta, estaban Katie, Zachariaz y Parvati que lo miraban de manera determinada.

-Queremos hablar contigo Harry –comenzó Zacharias con mal tono, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de sus acompañantes.

-Que bueno que son ustedes, ya me estaban asustando-dijo Harry mientras recogía su esfera y la colocaba en un asiento cercano- Pyros Espheratum –explico cuando vio las caras de interrogación de sus amigos. Y aunque no cambiaron su expresión, no preguntaron nada- ¿Digan?

-A, si –Patil había tomado la palabra- queremos saber si vamos a continuar con lo de la E.D.

La frase tomo por sorpresa a Harry, que no había pensado el asunto desde hacia...... bueno, nunca lo había pensado realmente.

-Pues la verdad no estoy muy seguro –comenzó Harry mientras trabajaba en el pensamiento- yo creía que solo era por el año en que no tuviéramos una buena clase de defensa.....

-Pues precisamente –Zacharias lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos- no sabemos que clase de idiota nos valla a dar la clase este año....

-Y aunque fuera una buena clase –Katie había interrumpido al muchacho- lo hemos estado platicando, y los otros miembros también desean continuar este año.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente.

-Bueno, creo que lo pensare –concluyó después de un tiempo.

-Por cierto –Zacharias miraba a Harvey con desconfianza- ¿Quién en ese?.

Harry no supo como explicárselo, pero no le gusto. No le gusto la manera tan despreciativa del tono de su voz, no le gusto la manera en que lo señalo con aire de suficiencia y sobre todo. No le gusto la manera tan... bueno, no le gusto la mirada que le dedicaron Katie y Parvati a su amigo.

-¡Eso no te incumbe. Smitch! –pronuncio con un tono de voz frió.

Todos en el compartimiento voltearon la cabeza hacia él, incluso Lovegood parecía extrañada, pero Harry no aparto la mirada del trío que tenia enfrente.

-Ahora –continuo con la voz más relajada- me gustaría poder descansar un poco, ya es algo tarde y tengo sueño.

Antes de abandonar el lugar, los tres visitantes se miraron algo incrédulos entre ellos y se excusaron un poco antes de salir. Harry giro sobre sus talones y miro a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione, lo miraban con expresión indescifrable, Luna y Neville parecían algo asustados por su carácter, Harvey intentaba no mostrar ninguna sensación, pero su mirada reflejaba emoción, y Ginny tenia una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó, y todos giraron la vista hacia otra dirección- Bueno. Ron, Hermione, ¿No creen que deberían de dar, aunque sea, la ultima ronda por el tren?, ya pasaron mucho tiempo jugando.

Era verdad, ya había pasado gran parte del trayecto, y, a parte de la primera ronda, los prefectos se habían pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde platicando del anillo de Harry y no habían cumplido su deber. Así que después de disculparse, salieron a dar su segunda ronda.

-Me voy a dormir –dijo Harry, y aunque el mismo creía que era una excusa para no hablar, cuando cerró sus ojos, y sintió lo calientito del vagón, no pudo evitar caer en el sopor.

* * *

-Despierta Harry, ya llegamos –'voz de Ron, sigue durmiendo'.

-Nop.

-Despierta, ¿O voy a tener que levitarte por todo el tren? –'Hermione, que linda, piensa que vas a despertar'.

-Sipi.

-Maldita sea, antes tenía el sueño muy ligero –'Ginny parece enojada, pero que rico estoy durmiendo'.

-Es que no lo hacen de la manera correcta. Déjenmelo a mí –'Harvey, o dios mío, mejor despierta'- necesito un balde, una pelota de pinpon y las sobras de la comida del tren. Ron, préstame una agujeta de tu zapato.

-¡Ya estoy despierto! –'te juro que me las pagas'.

-Oh, que mal, yo ya tenia todo pensado –dijo el muchacho mientras ponía cara de niño sin su juguete.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y luna apareció con una cubeta en la mano.

-Pues, aquí esta el balde y la pelota de pinpon, pero ya no había comida en el tren –explico al tiempo que mostraba la pelotita- oh, que mal, ya esta despierto.

Harry la miraba incrédulo, al tiempo que él y el resto de los ahí presentes se preguntaba cuando había salido y como había regresado tan pronto.

-Mejor ya vamonos –dijo el moreno después de unos segundos, cuando cayo en cuenta de que el tren estaba quieto y ya no se escuchaban a los demás alumnos bajar del tren- a ver –y levantando la mano, pronuncio un conjuro que había escuchado una vez- _baúl locomotor_ –y para su sorpresa, los baúles los siguieron con gran facilidad por todo el tren.

Salieron de la estación, donde un montón de alumnos se arremolinaban sin aparente control. Casi instantáneamente, Hermy recordó que era prefecta y se despidió de ellos jalando a Ron entre la multitud mientras intentaba poner orden.

-¡¡Primer año, los de primer año por aquí!! –la potente voz de Hagrid se dejo oír por el lugar y Harry sonrió, pues se acababa de percatar cuanta falta le hacia escuchar eso. El moreno saludo al semigigante con un ademán de cabeza y articulo los labios para darle a entender un "luego hablamos", al cual Hagrid sonrió complacido.

Neville, Ginny, Luna, Harvey y Harry, se dirigieron a los carros jalados por los testrals. Con un movimiento de su mano, Harry acomodo con pasmosa facilidad los baúles en la parte superior del carro. Giro para ver a los testrals una vez más, y se percato de que su guardaespaldas también parecía ser capaz de verlos.

'¿Por qué puedes verlos?'.

Estaba por abrir la boca para hacer la sutil pregunta, pero en ese momento, aparecieron Hermy y Ron, el ultimo parecía estar agitado.

-Hola, ¿Terminaron? –Ginny le pregunto a su hermano, al tiempo que una sonrisa picara iluminaba su cara.

-Harry, ¿Ya lo viste?, parece que este año si vamos a tener a Hagrid como maestro –dijo Ron ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de su dulce hermanita.

-Por lo menos el año pasado si mejoro su rutina –dijo Luna mientras se metía con aire soñador al carruaje.

-¡Sus clases siempre han sido buenas! –Saltaron todos, menos Harvey, que recibió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su protegido.

-Ah, si, son.... buenas –dijo sin estar muy consiente de lo que hablaban y sin esperar otro comentario subió rápidamente al carro.

Partieron hacia el castillo, y cuando habían cruzado las verjas custodiadas por cerdos halados. Harry saco la cabeza por la ventanilla, emocionado, al ver el castillo, sintió un ligero escalofrió que rápidamente identifico con emoción, así que fue el primero en bajar del carro y casi sin esperar a sus compañeros, avanzó directo al gran comedor.

El cielo estaba calmo, y se podía ver la nitidez de las estrellas con facilidad, una o dos nubes rodeaban a la luna creciente. Al bajar la vista, se podían ver cuatro mesas, donde algunos estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En la mesa de los profesores estaban ya sentados los maestros. Platicando con la profesora Sinistra, se encontraba Firenze, que ignoraba las miradas de curiosidad que todavía le mandaban algunos alumnos. Dumbledore estaba charlando animadamente con Snape, que mantenía una mirada fría, y cuando entro Harry, pudo ver que tanto el director como este, se giraron a verlo, con la diferencia de que el anciano solo sonrió a modo de saludo y Snape parecía tener alguna laceración cada vez que giraba sus ojos hacia él. Harry pudo apreciar a una maestra nueva. Con un vestido de color verde malva, una mujer de hermosas facciones, pelo blanco y ojos ámbar profundos, se dedicaba a observar con curiosidad a todos los alumnos que entraban, y al posar su mirada en él, curvo sus labios rojos en una sonrisa amistosa que el muchacho correspondió.

Había también, tres sillas vacías. Una al otro lado de el director, otra que le correspondía a la profesora Mc Gonagall, que en esos momentos estaba esperando a los de primero más adelante, al lado de un taburete que tenia encima al sombrero seleccionador, y la ultima correspondía a Hagrid, que ya debería de estar cruzando el lago con los nuevos alumnos.

-Harry –la voz de su guardián sonaba algo ausente- Bueno. Yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, espero...

-Momento.... ¿a dónde vas? –pregunto el chico algo fuera de lugar.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Ante las miradas de desconcierto del alumnado, Harvey atravesó el salón y lentamente tomó asiento al lado del director, en la silla que normalmente utilizaba el profesor de DCAO.

-¿Profesor? –pregunto al aire, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Bueno, yo también tengo que irme –Luna se despidió de ellos mientras se movía a la mesa de Ravenclaw y actuaba como si ya hubiera pensado eso.

-Harry, debemos sentarnos –Dijo Ron al tiempo que tiraba suavemente de la túnica de su amigo.

-Si, ya voy –su voz tenia un dejo de tristeza.

Los muchachos se fueron a sentar y a esperar la llegada de Hagrid, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Unos minutos después, Hagrid entro por la puerta lateral del corredor y cuando se hubo sentado, una hilera larga de muchachos entro lentamente por la puerta.

Pequeños y asustados miraron en dirección a todos lados y algunos saltaron cuando escucharon al sombrero abrir el desgarrón mas largo que tenía y comenzar a cantar:

_Al comienzo de los tiempos, cuando el castillo era nuevo_

_se crearon cuatro casas distintas, una para cada tipo,_

_pero esté año, una advertencia repito y elevo _

_si no permanecemos juntos, por dentro nos destruiremos_

_aumentar la amistad interna para soportar la agresión externa_

_Slytherin, Griffindor, escuchen mi llamado:_

_Calmen sus riñas, vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes,_

_amigos que podrían dar la vida el uno por el otro._

_Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, aprendan de mi advertencia,_

_si se ignoran y desdeñan, falta les hará lo que tiene el otro,_

_ayúdense entre ustedes, no esperen encontrar en si mismos_

_el conocimiento o corazón que les hace falta, pues ambos_

_surgen de la unión entre personas diferentes, no iguales._

_La guerra se acerca, y cuando toque a su puerta,_

_no corran, no teman, que pelear es lo de menos, _

_pues la vida no será triste ni la muerte vacía, _

_si sus corazones unidos se encuentran._

Al terminar, el sombrero soltó un suspiro y el comedor estallo en aplausos y murmullos. Sin esperar a que el aplauso terminara, Mc Gonagall tomo el pergamino que estaba al lado del sombrero y comenzó a leer:

-Argont Augusth.

Un muchacho rubio se separo con algo de timidez del grupo y después de unos segundos de haber puesto el sombrero en la cabeza del muchacho, el sombrero exclamo:

-Ravenclaw.

Tiempo después, y aunque muchos ya se notaban con ganas de comenzar a comer, la fila parecía no haber disminuido mucho, y el estomago de Ron comenzó a quejarse.Angelo Perten, Griffindor; Aralin Morfeus, Ravenclaw; Feliz Edpwig, Hufflepuff, y la lista seguía y seguía, al fin, después de un tiempo, el ultimó niño fue elegido, Glidher Moonserwis un muchacho moreno de ojos azules, fríos y calculadores, que fue mandado a Slytherin.

En el tiempo que transcurría a la selección, Harry noto que Harvey platicaba quedamente con Albus y este solo asentía de vez en cuando. Harry saludo al ultimo muchacho elegido para Griffindor, Gabriel Jhons, un rubio semicastaño bastante alto y con una apariencia agradable, y Giro su vista, esperando que el director presentara al muchacho con que había pasado las vacaciones y ver si develaba un detalle que se le hubiera escapado.

Después de esperar a que la profesora Mc Gonagall guardara el sombrero y desapareciera el taburete, el anciano de barba plateada, se levanto y carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención del alumnado.

-Queridos alumnos, me complace ver una vez más tantas caras ávidas de conocimiento en este colegio; para comenzar, me gustaría informarles a los de primer año, que la entrada al bosque prohibido, esta prohibida –dijo el anciano mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa- el señor Finch insiste en que la magia en los pasillos esta prohibida, y advierte que no están permitidos ninguno de los nuevos productos de "sortilegios Weasley" –en este punto, Ron se puso un tanto rojo pero forzó una risita- También me complace informarles que este año habrá una reestructuración del sistema educativo, entre ellas, la aparición de una nueva materia "magia antigua" –en este punto, la mujer vestida de verde sonrió un poco.

-Harry –la voz de Hermione se dejo escuchar en un susurro- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que la señora con el vestido verde no ha separado la mirada de nosotros desde que llegamos?.

El moreno no estuvo muy seguro, pero le pareció que, tal vez, Mione tenia razón, y cuando desvió la mirada de la castaña a la mesa de profesores una vez más, estuvo casi seguro de que la mujer volteo la mirada hacia otra parte.

-Por otra parte –Albus continuo su discurso, y Harry dejo de pensar en otra cosa- me complace dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos profesores –en este punto, señalo hacia los dos profesores- El señor Harvey y la señorita Arlet Honey –espero un poco mientras estos inclinaban cortésmente la cabeza y el comedor estallaba en cuchicheos una vez más- ellos les darán las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y magia antigua, respectivamente. Y, sin más que decir, "A comer".

'Vaya, eso si que ha sido esclarecedor', pensó Harry cínicamente mientras observaba como la comida aparecía en la bajilla de oro. No quería, pero estaba algo deprimido, el moreno creía que una vez llegado a Hogwarts, el y Harvey tomarían clases a la par y..... quien sabe que cosas más. 'Obvio', le decía su mente, '¿Cómo querías que tomara clases cuando ya estaba realizando el trabajo de un mago adulto?'.

-¿Harry?, ¿Qué te pasa?, te ves algo ajeno –pregunto Hermione mientras comía su ensalada y observaba con envidia como Ron engullía una pierna entera de pavo.

-Nada Mione –dijo Harry mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. 'seguro que esta a dieta'.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba increíblemente lento para él, por primera vez desde que recordaba, la cena en el gran comedor le parecía sumamente aburrida, ni siquiera tenia hambre, y fe de ello lo daba su plato que estaba solo revuelto.

-Hola, ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes? –La voz de Harvey sonó un poco tímida tras ellos y al voltear, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era una ilusión, pues todo el comedor estaba volteando a verlos y solo se escuchaban las cucharas de algunos profesores que seguían con su comida, ajenos a los demás.

-¿No deberías estar en la mesa de profesores? –preguntó Hermione mientras lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Na, -dijo un tanto más desinhibido mientras movía la mano sobre su hombro- son una bola de aburridos –y al decirlo se escucharon varios profesores atragantarse.

-Creo que te escucharon –Neville interrumpió mientras miraba como el director se burlaba de Mc Gonagal que estaba tomando agua como un pozo seco.

-Oh..... bueno, es la verdad. ¿Qué dices Harry?, ¿me puedo sentar contigo?.

Y por toda respuesta, el moreno se recorrió, dejando espacio entre Ron y él, al tiempo que se servia una ración de tarta y todos volvían a su asunto.

-¡Que bien! –Harvey sonrió infantilmente mientras un plato aparecía frente a él- paella, mi favorita.


	5. Arlet Honey

Hola, una vez más aquí esta mi capitulo, ya se que me tarde mucho, pero no se enojen, no tienen idea de toda la tarea que tengo que hacer, y aunque ya tenia los capítulos hechos, decidí cambiar un poco las cosas, lo que dio por resultado, este capitulo totalmente nuevo. A demás, estoy en la universidad y la verdad las cosas están un poco pesadas últimamente.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que mandaron su Review, y la próxima vez intentare actualizar mas rápido, pero no prometo nada.

Con respecto a lo de Voldemorth/Harry, al final no estoy muy seguro si ponerlo o no, porque siempre si he cambiado varias cosas y la verdad preferiría dejarlo para una nueva idea que tengo.

Como quiera. Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias, si tienen alguna queja o algo, manden un review.

Disfruten el capitulo.

**ARLET HONEY**

La mañana siguiente fue un tanto imprevista para Harry, que despertó a las once de la mañana, si a eso se le puede llamar mañana, y después de perder su tiempo buscando un cambio de ropa que no estuviera taan arrugado, llego a tiempo al comedor para un frugal almuerzo de diez minutos. Avanzando con un poco de calma hacia sus amigos, sin percatarse de algunas miradas que se dirigían a el de todas partes del comedor, saludo con una sonrisa discreta.

-Buenos días, perdón por el retrazo –dijo el chico mientras tomaba asiento entre Ron y Ginny y se preguntaba porque esta ultima no estaba con sus amigos como acostumbraba.

-Al fin –dijo Ron mientras comenzaba a hacer aspavientos con las manos- te estuve moviendo por cinco minutos, ¿A que hora dormiste?.

-No se, creo que caí rendido a eso de las dos, -el muchacho sonrió de manera inocente y giro hacia Ginny- hasta creía que tal ves no los iba a alcanzar –continuo manteniendo su expresión, haciendo enrojecer ligeramente a la pelirroja.

-No, como crees que no te íbamos a esperar –Ginny negó ligera, pero determinadamente con la cabeza.

-Je, pues no es para tanto –Harry volteó hacía el techo- y díganme, ¿ya se fue Harvey? –continuo, dejando pasar sin querer, un poco de resentimiento.

La bruja, que antes tenía una cara de ligera ensoñación, entrecerró los ojos y estrecho los labios, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza al lado contrario, para que él no pudiera ver su expresión. Un movimiento en vano, pues este había girado su cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Unos segundos después, y antes de que sus amigos preguntaran que pasaba, entro su nuevo profesor de DCAO, vestido, como siempre, a la manera muggle. Una playera de manga larga, un pantalón deportivo; serraba el conjunto unos tenis, y todo era de color azul pálido y blanco perla, dejando ver lo atractivo que era.

-Buenos días, perdón por el retrazó –dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de griffindor y respiraba forzosamente- ¿Dónde me puedo sentar?.

Y cuando lo dijo, Harry se dio cuenta de que el único lugar disponible estaba a cinco lugares de ellos, pues muchos alumnos continuaban desayunando.

-Pues es ahí o en la mesa de profesores –dijo Ginny de forma cortés, al tiempo que señalaba la mesa de enfrente, donde estaba su lugar vacío.

Por un momento, perecía que el muchacho iba a lanzarle una maldición desvanecedora, pero antes de que transcurriera siquiera un momento, Ron intervino.

-Siéntate aquí, yo y Mione ya terminamos –dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie e ignoraba la mirada asesina de su hermana- después tenemos que aclarar unas cosas Ginny.

-Por cierto Harry –dijo Hermione al moreno, que parecía vivir en otro planeta pues no se daba cuenta de nada, al tiempo que se levantaba y acompañaba al pelirrojo a la salida- Mc Gonagall quiere ver a todos los de sexto en el aula de transformaciones a las doce, ya sabes para aclarar lo de los nuevos horarios.

* * *

-Y dime Harry, ¿qué materias piensas cursar?, porque supongo que quieres ser auror, o no?.

Pregunto Harvey mientras caminaban hacia el salón de defensa, pues Harry había insistido en acompañarlo a su primera clase después de que Ginny saliera apresuradamente del comedor, alegando que llegaría tarde a su clase.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Jaja, pues.... porque vi los libros que compraste y me doy una idea.... Defensa –comenzó mientras contaba con la mano- Herbologia, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, encantamientos, transformaciones y creo que pociones –Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta la materia?.

-Pues.... no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo, pero Snape, –y aquí puso cara de franca desesperación- Snape no acepta en su clase a alumnos que no hallan sacado un extraordinario en el timo, y ya viste que no pude conseguir uno, además... creo que aunque lo hubiera sacado, se negaría a darme clases ahora que no esta obligado. No se que hacer –concluyo con un suspiro.

-Y porque no le dices a Dumbledore que lo obligue a darte clase, por lo que veo tienes tus influencias.

-Porque, si Harry obliga a Snape a darles clase, lo más probable es que se empeñe en hacerlo olvidar lo poco que ha aprendido.

Ron interrumpió a sus espaldas, asustando ligeramente a ambos.

-Hola, Ron, –dijo Harry mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, tomando su corazón y giraba para encontrarse a su amigo, que estaba al lado de Hermione- Mione, ¿qué hacen aquí?, pensé que tenían reunión.

-Pues....... –comenzó el pelirrojo, a la vez que veía al suelo.

-La cancelaron –dijo rápidamente la castaña.

-Ha, -Harvey parecía debatirse entre la incredulidad y la duda, pero después de un tiempo, entrecerró los ojos y agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Por qué?.

-Pues.... porque......he...¿He, perdón?

-No sabemos, cuando llegamos al salón de juntas, estaba pegado un letrero explicando que se había cancelado –Ron interrumpió a su amiga, y cuando termino de dar su explicación, lanzó una mirada de suplica a su profesor, instándolo a no hacer mas comentarios.

-Bueno, continuemos –el muchacho giro una vez más y comenzó a caminar una vez más

-Pues... parece que el y mi padre se odiaban a muerte y....

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Cho Chang salió de un salón a su izquierda, acompañada de unas cuantas de sus amigas, y cuando Harry volteo a verla, pudo apreciar como su cara de alegría pasaba temporalmente a una de sorpresa, mezcla turbia de confusión.

-Hola Harry –dijo sonriendo tímidamente mientras le daba, inconscientemente, una mirada de arriba abajo, evaluándolo.

-Ho-hola –'¿me esta checando?', pensó al tiempo que pasaba por su lado 'bueno,... no importa, creo'.

Y justo estaba por continuar con su respuesta para con Harvey, cuando, al voltear a verlo, descubrió que la mirada de él no se separaba ni un momento del cuerpo de Cho, mientras mantenía una expresión de neutralidad total. '¿Qué jodidos?'. Y aunque no supiera explicarlo muy bien, sintió enojo florecer en su interior.

Soltó una tos fingida, justo como las que lanzaba su ex profesora Dolores para llamar su atención, logrando su cometido rápidamente.

-¿Si? –Harvey parecía haber salido de su ensoñación.

-Nada, te decía que ya casi llegamos –Harry señalo al pasillo que tenia delante de él y comenzó a caminar hacia ahí, dándole temporalmente la espalda a todos.

-¿Estas....?.

Escucho el moreno a sus espaldas la voz ligeramente divertida de Harvey, pero la segunda palabra fue dicha tan bajo, que no alcanzó a escucharla bien, sonaba como seboso o meloso?. Y antes de que pudiera pensar que pudo haber sido, volvió a escuchar la voz clara de el chico, que ahora estaba a su lado.

-¿Sabes?, creo que tengo la solución a tu problema de pociones.... –dijo mientras sonreía y se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla, pensando.

-Si estas pensando en chantajearlo –interrumpió Hermione, que al fin abría la boca- el resultado seria mucho peor que decirle a Dumbledore.

-Je, no es eso, ya verán –y despidiéndose de los muchachos con un ademán, entro a su salón, donde un montón de chiquillos de segundo le estaba esperando ya.

* * *

Harry llego a penas a tiempo al salón, acompañado de sus amigos, y después de saludar a sus compañeros, tomaron asiento al lado de Neville, que releía un folleto que Harry reconoció como el de Criador de plantas mágicas, una carrera que, según recordaba, requería pociones, encantamientos, herbologia y cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-¿Eso es lo que decidiste estudiar? –pregunto sin poder contenerse.

-Si, pero no creo que vaya a poder, saque apenas un aceptable en pociones... ya hable con él, y me dijo que no podía darme clase –Neville se paso una mano por la nuca, nervioso. Se veía que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, y Harry maldijo a Snape por ello.

-Yo escuché que Pansy saco un aceptable y piensa darle clase –Ron interrumpió, no ayudando mucho a mejorar el estado de Neville- es un cerdo favoritista.

-Eso es solo un rumor –dijo Hermione, intentando animar al muchacho, pero su tono de voz revelaba que ni ella misma se lo tragaba.

-No te preocupes Neville, -dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro, y aplicando la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora, esperando que funcionara y el muchacho no se pusiera a gritar- yo también tengo el mismo problema, y creo que ya hallaremos la solución.

Justo en ese momento, el resto de las platicas se dejaron de oír, para dar la bienvenida a la profesora Mc Gonagall. A cada paso que daba se escuchaba el eco de sus zapatos por el piso de roca, y después de dar dos vueltas por el salón, mirando a cada unos de los alumnos, comenzó.

-Muchachos, como sabrán, este año ustedes elegirán las materias que deberán cursar para poder aplicar los exámenes de admisión a las carreras de su elección –en este punto, giro su mirada hacia Neville- así que les aré entrega de una ficha de solicitud que deberán llenar con su nombre, su nota obtenida en el timo, y la carrera que piensan cursar, esto es para que los profesores se centren en la carrera particular de cada uno. Las fichas serán entregadas al profesor correspondiente, y este decidirá si los acepta como alumnos o no –al decirlo, varios pupitres se escucharon rechinar- los llamare por orden..

Todos estaban, en mayor o menor medida, muy nerviosos, bueno....excepto Hermione, que había sacado un extraordinario en todas sus materias. Uno a uno fueron pasando, primero Seamus, que pidió cuatro, luego Tomas, que pidió las mismas que Seamus, cuando llego el turno de Hermione, que había elegido ser sanador y quiso tomar siete materias, Mc Gonagall le recomendó que no aceptara tantas, y luego de un breve estiras y aflojas, termino recibiendo seis fichas, Luego de un tiempo, paso Neville, y aunque la profesora lo miro preocupada no comento nada.

-Potter, tu turno.

Para sorpresa de si mismo, Harry no sentía tanto nerviosismo como creía, así que se levanto y fue a pedir las materias que tenia planeado.

Muy bien señor Potter –dijo la profesora mientras entregaba los papeles seleccionados- pero le repito que es una carrera muy difícil.

-Gracias, pero ya estoy decidido –y eso pareció agradarle a la bruja, pues sonrió y dijo.

-Me alegra, muy pocos saben que es lo que quieren, pero aun mas pocos saben porque lo quieren –dijo soltando una mirada indescifrable- trae esto cuando termines –arrepentida de haber mostrado esa sonrisa, la bruja arrugo ligeramente sus cejas y volteo a su lista, llamando al siguiente.

* * *

Ron ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana. Y rayos, no lo pensaba permitir. Vale, que admitía que en otras circunstancias apoyaría a su hermana a seducir a su mejor amigo, huy. No por nada era su hermana y prefería su felicidad a la propia. Pero....no, no lo podía negar, ya se había dado cuenta de que Harvey y Harry se amaban, aunque el ultimo pareciera no haberse dado cuenta.

Y es que Harry era taaannnn.... tremendamente despistado que dudaba se diera cuenta de la importancia que tenia para él y para todas las personas que conocía. Podías odiarlo, amarlo, querer estrangularlo o protegerlo y desear no haberlo conocido, pero lo que no podías era simplemente ignorarlo. Y eso fue justamente lo que paso con Ron cuando lo conoció. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el tren, y con el paso del tiempo, había decidido que lo protegería como si fuera un hermano más, y había momentos en los que se enojaba con él, había momentos en los que deseaba estar sobre él y no a su sombra, como siempre parecía estarlo, pero la mayoría del tiempo parecía que no podía lograrlo, o siquiera estar a su nivel. No, no se refería a la altura, para nada, él mismo había crecido demasiado para su gusto, y comparado con Harry, este todavía parecía un niño.

Para empezar, Harry era el niño que vivió, y eso lo dejaba por una distancia considerable. Después estaba el echo de que generalmente conseguía las cosas que necesitaba sin haberlas pedido, como cuando recibió su escoba en primer año o como cuando pudo entrar al torneo de los tres magos en cuarto cuando todo mundo quería hacerlo. Y también, aunque le apenara decirlo, siquiera pensarlo, que, a veces, cuando no podía ocultar el echo de que no tenia mucho dinero, se sentía un poquito inferior a Harry.

Pero al punto.

Desde el día que la señora esa había llegado para hacer lectura del testamento, y toda la familia se había dado cuenta de la relación de ellos dos, se había prometido de manera callada, que ayudaría a Harry. Pasase lo que tuviera que pasar y sin importar otra persona. Aunque.... honestamente, no encontraba la manera de ayudarlo.

Llego el día de regreso a Hogwarts, y valla que se llevo una sorpresa mayúscula cuando resulto que aquel chico extraño resulto ser su profesor. Pero decidió que no tenia mucha importancia si te ponías a pensarlo detenidamente, y menos cuando el mismo llego a la mesa de su casa, para disgusto de su hermana, que creía podría alejarse con sus amigas a la hora de la comida.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba.

Ginny.

Se levanto a saludar el día y darse una ducha, limpiándose con esmero en ella, y una vez fuera, vestido y arreglado, decidió que ya era hora de despertar a Harry.

-Ya, hermano, despierta –'¿por que rayos parece nunca crecer?', se pregunto mientras se acercaba más a la cama y lo miraba, '¡si parece un niño!'- ¡Levántate!.

Pero Harry ni siquiera abrió los ojos un poco, solo siguió dormido, en la misma posición mientras murmuraba algo.

-Harvey –su voz era apenas un pequeño susurro, pero la frase llego clara a los oídos de él.

-Despierta Harry –'si él estuviera aquí, si despertarías más rápido' pensó mientras lo sacudía ligeramente y comenzaba a desesperarse.

-No..... Harvey,..... –el moreno se movió a la derecha- todavía no son las doce, podemos dormir un rato más.

'Es cierto, estas vacaciones se ha levantado muy tarde', y entre recuerdo y recuerdo, salió lentamente del cuarto, pasando entre las camas de sus compañeros, que miraban un tanto divertidos la escena.

-¿Lo vas a dejar así? –pregunto Seamus mientras terminaba de ponerse su corbata y lo miraba de manera interrogante.

-Si, parece que esta teniendo un buen sueño, -explico mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta- y, de todas maneras, hoy no tenemos clase –y saliendo del cuarto, comenzó a bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Ron!

La voz más dulce que él conociera, inundo la sala común con lentitud, haciéndolo sonreír un poco más fuerte y bajar de un tirón el resto de las escaleras.

Y es que....

En medio de la sala, estaba un ángel de piel morena y pelo castaño, el centro de su felicidad y la persona que más lo entendía en este mundo de locos. Se acerco con lentitud el ultimo metro que los separaban y saludo, saboreando su nombre antes de darle un beso en los labios. De buenos días.

-Hermione.

-Ron.

La castaña enrojeció ligeramente, pero, aprovechando que la sala común estaba todavía bacía, acepto el beso que le ofrecía su novio.

Porque sí, hacía un mes seis días que eran novios. Esas vacaciones las había aprovechado el pelirrojo en hacer que la joven bruja se convirtiera en su novia. Y lo había logrado con éxito.

Salieron de la sala común cuando se escucho el primer sonido de las puertas al abrirse, y fueron al comedor, aprovechando los lugares ocultos y lugares vacíos para intercambiar caricias.

-¿Hasta cuando vamos a decirle? –pregunto Hermione, después de dejar la boca de Ron.

Y antes de responder, Ron bajo la mirada, triste, al suelo, que parecía encontrar muy interesante.

-No quiero que se sienta excluido.

Y ante esto, Hermione no pudo decir nada más, ella parecía querer tanto a Harry como él, y eso le causo un sentimiento muy agradable en el interior. Así que fueron al comedor, que se lleno progresivamente rápido, esperando la ora de comer. Dumbledore dio iniciada la comida y Harry todavía no llegaba o daba muestras de querer hacerlo, al igual que su nuevo profesor de DCAO. Pero lo que si llego fue su hermana, y justo estaba por decir buenos días, cuando esta pasó casi de largo, solo con un ligero saludo en el aire que casi paso desapercibido para él. Cruzó el comedor hacia sus compañeros de curso, y después de hablar en voz baja con ellos, fueron a sentarse de manera desvergonzada en los espacios vacíos que había entre ellos, solo dejando el reducido espacio de dos asientos, uno de los cuales ocupo su hermana.

-Buenos días Roney –le saludo de manera formal mientras veía la cara de estupefacción de Hermione y el rostro ligeramente calculador de Ron- y, -agregó mientras una sonrisa picara se posaba en su boca- ¿cómo les fue hoy en la mañana? –y ante esto, Ron no pudo si no enrojecer, él sabia que aunque no les había comentado nada a su familia, todos ya tenían la sospecha de lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

-Eso...-pero sentía que su voz no sonaba con la suficiente confianza- no te incumbe Ginny.

Y continuo comiendo, ignorando parcialmente a su hermana, mientras intercambiaba caricias por debajo de la mesa con su novia. Bueno, no de esas caricias atrevidas, sino simples contactos casuales y roces tímidos de manos encontradas por lo bajo.

Ya había transcurrido casi todo el desayuno, y había pasado la profesora Mc Gonagal a decirles que los esperaba en el salón de transformaciones, cuando por fin apareció Harry, se veía un poco agitado, pero camino con moderada lentitud el tramo que lleva de la puerta, hacia la mesa de su casa. Ron se pregunto temporalmente donde había aprendido a caminar con esa fluidez y gracia, que lo hacia parecer mucho más fino de lo que estaba acostumbrado, y al parecer no era él único en notarlo, varias cabezas en el comedor voltearon a verlo, su caminar continuo y seguro, acompañado por la ligera sonrisa en su rostro, hacían de Harry, un gran atractivo visual para muchas chicas, y chicos, si considerabas el echo de que varias cabezas que se dirigían hacia él parecían tener una sombra de deseo oculta bajo la admiración.

-Buenos días, perdón por el retrazo

Harry dirigió una mirada ligeramente interrogativa hacia Ginny, antes de tomar asiento en el único lugar vació, sin darse cuenta.

-Al fin, te estuve moviendo por casi cinco minutos –'bueno, no hay que exagerar'- ¿A que hora te dormiste ayer?.

-No se, creo que caí rendido a eso de las dos, -dijo su amigo mientras ponía una sonrisa inocente y se giraba hacia Ginny, sin saber el efecto que podría tener ese echo en su hermana- hasta creí que tal vez no los iba a encontrar.

-No, ¿Cómo crees que no te íbamos a esperar?.

-Je, pues... no es para tanto –Ron volteo a verlo, mientras levantaba el rostro hacia el techo del comedor, en un movimiento lleno de gracia, y entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos- y díganme, -dijo a nadie en particular- ¿Ya se fue Harvey.

Y casi inmediatamente después, como si un resorte lo hubiera impulsado, giro la cabeza hacia la puerta, antes de que pudieran contestarle que todavía no se presentaba a desayunar.

-Buenos días, perdón por el retrazo –sin quererlo, Harvey repitió la misma frase de Harry, se notaba que había venido corriendo, pero Ron estuvo seguro que no era precisamente porque hubiera ido a ser ejercicio, más bien parecía, por sus ligeras ojeras, que él tampoco había podido dormir bien- y....¿dónde me puedo sentar?

'Buena pregunta'

-Pues es ahí o en la mesa de profesores.

Y antes de que la matara, o hiciera algo peor de lo que creía, ofreció su lugar.

-Después tenemos que arreglar unas cosas Ginny

* * *

Y el después llegó.

-¡¡Se supone que eres mi hermano y deberías apoyarme!! –le soltó Ginny en cuanto lo llevo lo suficientemente lejos de Harry, un poco antes de la hora de la comida. Estaban cerca del lago, viendo la superficie de este mientras algunos tentáculos salían con cuidado de ahí.

-Yo.... yo no pienso permitir que lo estropees –comenzó mucho más inseguro de lo que se había propuesto.

-¿Estropear?, estropear ¿que? –Ginny parecía realmente molesta- ¿ya viste como.... ese,... como lo mira?, ¿cómo lo trata?.

-No dijiste nada cuando estaba con Cho, -el tono de Ron se volvió suspicaz- ¿Por qué? –pero la pelirroja no respondió, solo bajo la mirada- ¿Por qué sabias que no funcionaria? –y la mirada de su hermana se hablando, dando la respuesta sin consentirlo- Si.

Y dejando espació, permitió que su hermana organizara su respuesta. Estaba conciente de que su actitud hacia ella era cruel, pero no podía permitirlo mucho tiempo o saldría más lastimada.

-Yo... yo lo am...

-¡¡No!! –soltó de manera brusca, y las lagrimas que casi se escaparon de los ojos de ella, le indicaron que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado brusco- no –bajo tres cuartos su tono- tú no lo amas, –dijo acercándose con cuidado, esperando que no saliera mal y limpiando con su mano una lagrima que se escapo- te gusta, te apasiona, te agrada estar cerca de él, como a muchos más, pero no lo amas.

-Harvey tampoco lo ama –dijo en un ultimo intento desesperado- o.... por lo menos no puedes estar seguro.

-No –concedió- pero si te puedo decir que a Harry también le gusta, -y poniendo una sonrisa tierna continuo- aunque no parece darse cuenta. –su hermana lentamente comenzó a asentir- ¿Lo habías visto antes tan feliz?, yo no –dijo antes de que le interrumpiera- ya no se obsesiona con la muerte de Sirius, ríe más,-sonrió para si mismo- es más bromista, pero sobre todo.... no se siente solo.

Ginny pareció pensarlo un poco, debatiéndose entre las opciones que tenia frente a si, y cuando finalmente se decidió, comenzó a hablar en un tono muy bajo, sus defensas al fin habían caído.

-Pero.....

'¿Pero?, nada de pero'

-Nada, -dijo con la voz calmada, pero mucho más segura que en un principio- mira Ginny. Harry es... es..... es como mi hermano –concluyo, esperando haberse dado a entender.

-Yo también soy tu hermana, ¿lo protegerías antes que a mi?.

-No lo se. –dijo Ron, aunque tenia una pista de la respuesta- Pero si estoy seguro que no voy a permitir que te lastimes y lo lastimes a él, no de esa manera, ¿estamos?

Un momento de indecisión en la mirada de su hermana, Ron estaba harto, por decir poco, y estaba seguro que si no respondía afirmativamente, le declararía la guerra a su hermanita.

-Si, de acuerdo –la voz de ella expresaba tristura.

-¡Pero por....q! –y ahora era turno de Ron de arrepentirse- ah, lo siento.

* * *

-¡¡Gracias!!.

Fue lo primero que dijo Harry al recibir su horario de clases en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Parecía que lo decía a nadie en particular, o eso parecía al principio, cuando cerro los ojos con emoción contenida, esperando que lo que hacia poco había leído no desapareciera o fuera solo un juego de su mente. Una vez más, abrió los ojos y releyó su horario escolar.

Ahí estaba, Pociones estaba escrito varias veces en su horario. Y al fin estuvo conciente de la carga que tenia por saber que no podría tomar la materia. Además, se escuchaban grititos de felicidad contenida en algunas mesas aledañas, Neville entre ellos.

-¿por qué te preocupaste? –la voz de Harvey susurrando en su oído, lo hizo sentir una ligera corriente en su columna- te dije que lo podía resolver, ¿no?.

Y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tomo al chico de piel albina por su camisa roja y lo jalo hacia sí, depositando un beso de agradecimiento y alivio en su mejilla izquierda.

'¡Coño!', '¿Qué acabas de hacer?'. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera en su cabeza, y aflojo a su presa con cierto miedo a encontrar enojo en sus ojos.

-Heee..... lo siento –dijo sin atreverse a verlo a la cara. Suerte para Harvey, que en ese momento estaba más rojo que su camisa.

-N-nno importa.

Y sin voltear a verse siquiera una vez, siguieron comiendo su desayuno, dejando pasar el tiempo. Afortunadamente faltaba poco para que terminara, y una vez el director lo hubo dado por finalizado, ya se habían calmado lo suficiente.

-¿Cuál es tu primera clase? –preguntó Harvey.

-Magia antigua.... –contesto el moreno, después de mirar una vez más su horario.

* * *

Hacia unos cuantos minutos que habían llegado al aula, y Harry agradeció a Hermione por haberlo obligado a correr el ultimo tramo hacia ahí, pues apenas si ocuparon un lugar decente en el salón. Tenían clase junto con Ravenclaw, y aunque Harry se sintió un poco extraño cuanto tomo asiento al lado de Marietta, que una vez más acompañaba a Cho. Decidió no decir nada, ni saludar a la ultima, mientras ella permaneciera en medio

Poco después de que llego al salón, el resto de los alumnos llego, siete minutos antes de que la clase comenzara, y todos se hallaban disputando un sitio muy cerca del estrado del maestro.

El ambiente de este era muy peculiar, ya que en vez del clásico escritorio, se hallaba una mesa que contenía varios papeles, algunas hojas de árbol, libros y artefactos.

Pero antes de que los alumnos llegaran a los extremos, y comenzaran a pelear, la nueva maestra, que parecía no superar los 24 años, hizo su entrada por la puerta, acallando a todos los alumnos, que corrieron a ocupar los lugares restantes de la sala.

Llevaba un vestido azul cielo que parecía estar echo de una sola pieza de tela y que provocaba sonrojo en muchos de los chicos ahí presentes, su cabello blanco estaba decorado con flores silvestres, algo un poco raro si te ponías a pensar en que el clima de ahí no era precisamente muy cálido, aunque todavía no hacia frió.

Sonriendo de manera un tanto despreocupada, camino con paso ligero, colocándose tras la mesa, y apareciendo una silla con una varita que parecía estar echa de una rama, pues estaba ligeramente chueca por varios nudos que contenía.

-Buenos días, muchachos –dijo con voz dulce y fina- soy la señorita Arlet Honey, y seré la encargada de dar la clase de Magia antigua.

Una vez hubo terminado su frase, callo, esperando que alguno de los alumnos hiciera un comentario, y después de pasear la mirada por todos los alumnos, poso la mirada en Harry, antes de ensanchar su sonrisa y volver a abrir la boca.

-Bien, si no tienen nada que decir, -y giro los ojos hacia el resto de los presentes- comenzare con la clase. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una idea de lo que veremos en la materia?.

Hermione, para no perder la costumbre, levanto la mano, al igual que algunos chicos de ravenclaw.

-Si –dijo la maestra, cediendo la palabra a la morena, por ser ella la que más rápido levanto la mano.

-Magia antigua, o magia complementaria es una materia en donde se ven los diferentes tipos de magia a trabes de la historia, sus diferentes catalizadores y las costumbres que se han ido perdiendo con el tiempo.

-Bien, cinco puntos para grifindor –dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, parecía una niña pequeña- he dividido el curso en grupos. Estudiaremos –dijo estirando la mano, hacia donde estaba un trozo de papel rectangular de no mas de una mano de ancho y lo alzo para el resto del salón- las cartas mágicas.

Cuando la bruja levanto el papel, todos los alumnos pudieron ver que en el se encontraba dibujado un niño, sentado en un trono con los ojos cerrados, rodeado de lo que parecían ser espirales de fuego y vestido con un arlequín rojo. Y antes de que alguno de ellos hiciera un comentario, Harry sintió como la carta o lo que fuera absorbía la magia de la profesora, tornándola propia y haciendo escupir un ligero remolino de fuego que asusto a todos.

-Estas –La bruja continuo, ignorando algunos ruidos de admiración y miedo- son muy útiles cuando los magos no pueden dominar algún hechizo en particular, o cuando su regente le impide hacerlo. Si pueden conseguirlas, o hacerlas claro –y por la sonrisa que dejo salir, dejo muy en claro porque no eran muy conocidas- También estudiaremos a los shikigamis –dijo colocando las palmas sobre las hojas que aun estaba verdes y frescas.

Y aunque ahora los alumnos estaban un poco más preparados para esperar lo que fuera, soltaron un grito de admiración cuando estas comenzaron a moverse y se transformaron en ligeras presencias, tomando una forma semitransparente, antes de dar vueltas por el salón en un baile cadencioso y regresar a la posición inicial. Donde la señorita Honey parecía disfrutar con las caras de sus alumnos.

-Los shikigamis son espíritus que utilizan la magia de algunos magos para poder aparecer, son muy utilizados por el imperio mágico oriental para realizar trabajos menores, y se les puede llamar, ya sea de hojas de algunos árboles mágicos, o de pergaminos especiales.

Los alumnos no salían de la impresión, ya estaban acostumbrados a ver otras cosas, pero esto era totalmente diferente, nunca habían visto algo parecido. Algunos alumnos levantaron la mano, deseosos de preguntar cualquier cosa, pero la maestra hizo un movimiento con la mano, dando a entender que luego contestaría sus preguntas.

-También están, por supuesto –dijo tomando un báculo de la mesa, que estaba adornado con una especie de zafiro del tamaño de un huevo y era de color azul- los primeros prototipos de varitas. Algunos son mejores que las mismas –y al decirlo, movió la mano apuntando a la pared del castillo- _difindo_ –y de la punta del báculo, salió una fuerte honda que corto la pared a lo largo- Pero son muy caras o difíciles de hacer, todo lo contrario a las varitas de ahora, que se pueden hacer en un tiempo record. –y poso una vez más el báculo en la mesa, no sin antes reparar la pared- Estudiaremos algunos tipos de bailes y cantos, -dijo levantando uno de los libros, que se titulaba _Ceremonias mágicas_- que se utilizaban para llamar la lluvia, curaciones y para hacer algunas invocaciones a espíritus mas antiguos y sabios, entre otras cosas. Por ultimo –dijo mirando a los chicos una vez más- estudiaremos la animagia in animanus, ya que la animagia como tal, la estudiaran en transformaciones y la levitación en encantamientos según entiendo.

Cuando el silencio estuvo impuesto en el salón, y dejo en claro que la profesora había terminado, varias manos se elevaron sobre las cabezas, deseosas de saber más. Harry no levanto la mano, no porque no tuviera preguntas que hacer, '¿regente?', 'animagia in animanus?'sino porque tenia miedo de que sus preguntas fueran estúpidas.

-¿Si? –Arlet, sonrió enigmáticamente y cedió la palabra ha Seamus.

-¿Q-qué es eso de nuestro regente? –Pregunto el muchacho con cierta vergüenza, provocando cierto alivio en Harry.

La profesora lo miro entre extrañada y sorprendida antes de preguntar.

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede responderle? –dijo paseando la mirada por todos los ahí presentes, incredulidad reflejada al darse cuenta de que solo muy pocos levantaron la mano, la mayoría de ellos hijos de magos- a ver,..... tú –la maestra señalo a un tímido Neville, que estaba sentado casi al fondo del salón.

-Pues..... me dijo mi abuela.. que cada ente nace bajo el dominio de una fuerza mágica, que puede facilitar o dificultar el dominio mágico del mismo. –dijo el chico un poco tembloroso, pero seguro.

-Si, así es –y agrego con un poco de curiosidad- y ¿sabes cual es tu regente? Guapo.

-La naturaleza –Nevilla parecía querer desaparecer, pero sonrió tímidamente, que él recordara nunca le habían dicho guapo.

-Aaahhh, la naturaleza –la maestra parecía encerrada en su mundo- como me gusta, tan calmada, tan estable y llena de vida. Bueno –dijo saliendo de su entonación de manera abrupta, asustando ligeramente a algunos de los ahí presentes- ¿Otra pregunta? –y en esta ocasión solo algunas manos se levantaron, incluyendo a Harry, que había decidido no quedarse con la duda -¿si? –dijo casi inmediatamente la mujer, señalándolo con alegría.

-¿Qué es animagia in animanus?, ¿cuál es la diferencia?.

La bruja lo miro con dulzura y sonrió tiernamente, como cuando se ve algo que hace mucho tiempo se desea, y cuando contesto, lo hizo con la voz más suave que había utilizado hasta ahora.

-La animagia no solo es la transformación de un mago en un animal, las primeras guerras entre magos se realizaron por medio de animales mágicos, como los Fénix, los Pegasos, los minotauros y muchos más, de echo, esa fue la causa principal de que casi quedaran extintas algunas especies. La animagia in animanus, consiste en conceder y alimentar a la criatura con tu propia esencia mágica para volverla más fuerte y resistente. Las batallas entre colosos duraban días, y solo terminaban con la muerte o la falta de poder del mago que las dominaba. Además, existen otros animales que demuestran tener poderes por si mismos, el mejor ejemplo, fue la manada de chacales encontrada en América y que convivían con los pieles rojas de la zona, que los trataban con respeto y devoción.

Una vez contestada la pregunta, Arlet giro una vez más al resto de la clase, que estaba en completo silencio, y como una pregunta lleva a la otra, el resto de la clase estuvo compuesta de preguntas de los estudiantes. Hasta que llego la hora, y un pitido de reloj les anuncio el fin de la clase, para desesperación de todos, pues estaban disfrutando la clase como ninguna.

-Antes de que se retiren. –dijo la profesora- La próxima clase veremos cuales son sus regentes –levanto la mano, pidiendo silencio, pues los murmullos de excitación aparecieron- y por lo tanto tienen tarea –silencio- Bueno, no es para tanto, solo tienen que investigar como funciona el hechizo de esencias que utilizaremos, se llama _verita escenum incite._

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. La flor de la locura

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. En serio lo lamento mucho, se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo y lo lamento, pero lo que pasa es que solo escribo los fines de semana cuando estoy en mi casita y pues….. bueno, lo importante es que ya esta aquí mi nuevo capitulo.

Antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradecer a los reviews que mandaron:

**CBMLupin: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio que se agradece saber que te gusta mucho mi historia.

**Selene1981:** Ha, bueno, ya falta poco para que Harry se entere de sus verdaderos sentimientos, no creo que tarde mucho, juajuajua, bueno, la verdad no quiero empujar a mis personajes, pero yo creo que uno o dos capítulos mas y los tienes listos.

**Gabykinomoto: **Bueno, lamento no haber actualizado a tiempo, pero… bueno, fin de semestre. Cuidate mucho.

**Zeheken-angel**: Bueno, aunque la historia ya lleva tiempo, me gustaria agradecerte por tu review.

Por ultimo me gustaria tambien agradecer a **Yandros, Silvia, mani y Martina,** que me mandaron mis primeros reviews, muchas gracias chicas

* * *

Capitulo 6: La flor de la locura.

* * *

El resto de la mañana transcurrió hasta cierto punto normal, el profesor Flitwick los emociono a todos cuando les enseño el programa del curso, que incluía dos meses de clases extra de levitación, algo reciente, pues el profesor explico que la idea venia de la nueva profesora apoyada fervientemente por el director, y otros tres meses de aparición, a la que todos, sin excepción, se inscribieron. La clase de transformaciones no se quedo atrás, y la profesora Mc Gonagall casi pierde los estribos cuando les dijo que ella también daría clases extra para las personas que quisieran, o creyeran tener la capacidad, de ser animagos y después ya no pudo callarlos, a pesar de que les dijo que ella pensaba que cerraría el curso si los alumnos no mostraban ningún avance en dos meses.

* * *

-/Y... dime Zazzil, ¿No te sientes cansada?/

Harry caminaba hacia el comedor platicando únicamente con su anillo, ante la mirada de todos los alumnos que se cruzaban con él. Había decidido dejar que la pobre se moviera un poco después de que Ron y Hermione se fueran, alegando que habían olvidado algo en la torre y que deseaban que Harry les apartara el lugar.....aja.

-/Para nada/ -Zazzil se movía ligeramente en el dedo de Harry, intentando ver de reojo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues una ligera curiosidad la recorría- /es muy cómodo estar contigo/.

-/En serio?, ¿por qué lo dices? –el moreno pregunto mientras intentaba no llamar la atención, pues un grupo de muchachas había pasado mirándolo con atención.

-/Hueles.....-un movimiento raro de la serpiente- hueles.... bien... diferente/ -termino mientras sacaba la lengua al aire.

-/Diferente?, ¿En qué sentido?/

La pequeña serpiente apretó ligeramente el dedo de Harry, mientras daba vueltas a su cabeza pensando en que sentido olía diferente, y parecía que estaba por dar una respuesta, cuando Harry tuvo que girar la ultima vuelta para llegar al comedor, quedando sorprendido por lo que veía.

Rodeado de varias chicas, y chicos de diferentes años, estaba Harvey, quien se veía algo molesto y avergonzado.

-/Vamos Zazzil, preguntemos a Harvey si me puede ayudar con la tarea/ -dijo el muchacho sin poder evitar imprimir un tono molesto en la voz.

-/¿No crees que deberíamos esperar?, parece que está en celo, o por lo menos todos los demás/

-/No, como crees, deben estar comentando con respecto a las clases/ -'y más les vale' pensó, aunque el pensamiento fue tan débil y repentino, que no le dio tiempo de procesarlo.

Harry colocó la mano izquierda sobre la cabeza del diminuto animal y lo inmovilizo, comenzando a caminar al mismo tiempo en dirección al muchacho frente a él. Al verlo, varios alumnos intentaron cerrarle el paso, pero Harvey, casi inmediatamente al verlo, camino de prisa hacía él.

-Hola Harvey, ¿Puedo ocuparte un rato? –pregunto con una sonrisa boba.

-Claro –el aludido dio un respiro profundo y lo tomo de los hombros- pero cuéntamelo mientras comemos, te estaba esperando –dijo dándole vuelta por los hombros y guiándolo hacia las puertas del comedor casi a rastras.

Lo único que alcanzo a ver Harry, antes de entrar, fue el rostro de Cho mirándolo con expresión neutra.

* * *

La comida transcurrió entre la charla animada de Harry y la atención de Harvey, el moreno le contó de la clase impresionante de Magia antigua, de los cursos de levitación, aparición y animagia que pensaba tomar y cuando le pregunto si tenia algo que le pudiera ayudar con su tarea, Harvey le contesto con un destello en la mirada, que si pasaba a su despacho (así empiezan), le prestaría un libro que tenía por ahí respecto a los regentes mágicos.

Curiosamente, Ron y Hermione no aparecieron hasta casi finalizada la comida, y cuando la bruja se sentó a comer, solo se sirvió, para desesperación de Harry, una ensalada italiana ligera y un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Bueno muchachos –dijo Harvey mientras consultaba el reloj de su muñeca- yo me retiro, tengo clase en veinte minutos y tengo que arreglar algo para el próximo grupo.

Y se marcho, para decepción de Harry, pues el tenia clase de Herbologia y no podía acompañarlo.

-Por cierto, Harry –dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que el muchacho saltara en su asiento- mi despacho esta dos puertas a la izquierda de el de Snape.

Y desapareció definitivamente.

* * *

-Clarissa alegre –dijo la profesora Sprout mientras colocaba una flor con la apariencia de una margarita con pétalos extra en la mesa principal de invernadero- no la huelan –concluyo mientras repartía pañuelos y les indicaba como colocarlos antes de recoger su ejemplar.

La clase de herbología era con los Slytheryn, y mientras cada uno de los equipos tomaba una de los cajones de tierra, Malfoy comenzó a acercarse a Harry con una sonrisa que al muchacho le pareció burlesca.

-Potter –el rubio parecía estar de buen humor, pues no utilizaba su tono maligno- me gustaría poder hab.......

Pero antes de que terminara su frase, una risa estertórea se escucho por el lugar, ambos chicos giraron la cabeza y pudieron ver como Pansy Parkinson estallaba en carcajadas con un ejemplar de la flor apretada en el pecho, y no paraba de saludar a todos como si estuviera arriba de un estrado, Malfoy, que parecía molesto, mas no preocupado por la interrupción, giro hacia Harry esperando volver al punto, ignorando olímpicamente a la muchacha.

-Ha... Potter, yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó la voz de la muchacha.

-Draco, Draco¡¡¡ -Pansy corrió del extremo opuesto del salón directo hacia el chico, y ante las miradas atónitas del grupo, y la mirada preocupada de la profesora, le planto un beso ardiente en los labios mientras lo atrapaba en un abrazo pasional.

El rubio, al verse en esa situación, hizo lo único prudente en ese caso.

-¿Qué te pasa?¡¡¡ –grito al tiempo que la arrojaba sin mucho tacto al suelo donde comenzó a llorar a lagrima tendida.

Harry normalmente hubiera reído con el resto del grupo, pero algo en su corazón se movió cuando vio llorar a la pobre muchacha, y se acercó a levantarla.

-Estas bien? –dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Señor Potter¡ -dijo la maestra aun más preocupada al ver el gesto del muchacho, que giro hacia ella sin dejar de tenderle la mano a la chica- No lo haga –la bruja gesticulo un poco mientras caminaba hacia él.

Demasiado tarde....

* * *

Un muchacho bajito y apuesto de ojos verdes caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts directo a su próxima y ultima clase, DCAO, llevaba una ventaja de diez minutos, pero parecía tener algo de prisa, pues su caminata rápida lo delataba.

Aumento el paso cuando creyó escuchar un zapateo lejano, y los últimos doce metros los echó en una carrera maratónica. Abriendo la puerta del salón y cerrándola a su espalda rápidamente con los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo y la respiración agitada.

-¿Haciendo ejercicio? –pregunto una voz burlesca, provocando que el chico abriera los ojos.

Harry no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro, olvidando temporalmente todo lo demás, el salón estaba repleto de armas medievales y muggles, y había alrededor de seis armaduras en posición recta, armadas hasta los tornillos, parecía que el salón era mas grande de los usual, cerca del doble, si te ponías a ver bien, pero aun así, el espacio para los pupitres había desaparecido y en su lugar había cojines regados, disminuyendo el lugar para los alumnos a la mitad.

Por ultimo, descansando acostado en medio de los cojines, estaba el joven profesor mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras apoyaba el codo en un cojín y la cabeza en la mano (huy).

-Harvey –el muchacho sonrió al pronunciar su nombre, '¿Qué estaba haciendo?'- ¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo mientras paseaba la mirada por el lugar e intentaba hacer memoria.

-Tu próxima clase.

-Ahhhhh, ¿qué tienen todos los maestros este año? –pregunto serio- parece que todos están sacando lo fuerte desde el primer día.

-A que te refieres? –Harvey se levanto lentamente de los cojines mientras se acercaba al moreno- no te gusta lo que vez? –termino cuando estaba a medio metro de él.

No creo que haya referido al lugar, pero Harry no llego a notarlo.

-No, si no es que no me guste –dijo con un poco de rubor, pero solo por el echo de que él estuviera cerca, no por la insinuación- pero ya hemos tenido –comenzó a enumerar con la mano- la clase/espectáculo de la profesora Honey, -dijo contando un dedo- las inscripciones a levitación y aparición de Flitwick, –dos- los cursos sorpresa de animagia –tres- y la clase con la flor esa..... –cuatro. 'Eso me recuerda', pensó al tiempo que palidecía ligeramente- Harvey, tengo que decirte que....

-Harry¡¡¡¡

El grito de una loca se escucho a través de la puerta, justo antes de que unos puños estamparan contra ella. Harvey, al ver esto, saco la varita de sus vaqueros y apunto a la puerta. Ante la suplica tardía de Harry de "No, $& $#& No¡¡¡" Pansy cruzó la puerta a velocidad increíble y se arrojo a sus brazos.

-Harry, mi cielo, no me dejes sola –chillo la chica a pulmón batiente mientras intentaba besarlo, cosa que Harry no facilito pues la apartaba a todo lo que daban sus brazos.

Afortunadamente, Ron, que apareció inmediatamente después que ella, corrió a sostener a la pobre muchacha indefensa,.... bueno..... loca, y a separarla de Harry, mientras esta gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué la trajeron? –pregunto el moreno mientras se levantaba y se colocaba tras una armadura.

-Lo sentimos Harry –Hermy acababa de aparecer por la puerta y sonreía a modo de disculpa- pero se nos pego y dijo que no descansaría hasta encontrarte¡¡ –explicó subiendo el tono cada vez más, pues los gritos de "Harry", por parte de Pansy no paraban de escucharse- _Silencius _–dijo apuntando a la muchacha y su novio, logrando que ambos dejaran de emitir sonido, aunque la primera todavía movia desesperadamente los labios.

-Harry –la voz del profesor se escuchaba ligeramente dolida y enojada- ¿Tienes novia y no querías qué me enterara?.

El moreno, después de luchar contra un raro malestar estomacal, giro y encaro a Harvey.

-No¡¡, como crees¡¡, lo que pasa es que Clarisa..... es que... y luego.. y....

-¿Así se llama? –dijo el muchacho, ahora su voz si sonaba francamente molesta.

Mientras tanto los alumnos ya comenzaban a llegar, de Hufflepuff y Griffindor, los chicos que llegaban veían preocupados la escena un momento, pero llego el tiempo en que uno de ellos comenzó a reír, primero quedamente, pero luego a carcajadas y justo estaban por seguirlos los demás, cuando Harry y Harvey los voltearon a ver con una cara que haría parecer a Snape como un niño dulce y angelical. Hermione, aunque dudosa de meterse o no, termino cediendo al primer impulso.

-Lo que pasa –dijo tanteando el terreno, y al ver la cara tolerante de ambos chicos continuo- es que vimos en herbología la flor de Clarissa Alegre y entonces..... –y calló cuando Harvey levanto la mano, dando a entender que ya había comprendido la situación y ahora su vida dependía de que guardara silencio.

-Bien, ya entiendo –El muchacho bajo la mano, cerró los ojos, respiro para calmarse y levanto la vista hacia Harry- dime la verdad, ¿Te gusta tenerla así?

-No¡¡¡ -Harry negó con la cabeza al tiempo que hacia una mueca de desagrado y Pansy se ponía a llorar sin emitir sonido, aun sostenida por un Ron insonoro, que parecía que se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-Bien –El profesor parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para calmarse y no ponerse a gritar- entonces esto es lo que haremos. Tu la rechazas y la dejas, y yo me hago cargo del problema para que tu....

-No¡¡¡¡¡ -(huy, se le olvido el resto de su vocabulario).

-Lo sabia¡¡¡¡, te gusta tenerla así¡¡¡ -estalló, ante las miradas de todos los alumnos que ya estaban preguntándose porque no habían traído una cámara o a un Colin tamaño bolsillo.

-No, no es eso, es que... no creo que sea conveniente que la tengas dando vueltas a tu alrededor mientras estas en clase –'bien'.

-No es molestia, esta seria mi ultima clase y el efecto solo dura como dos horas más, además la puedo amarrar a una ballesta y... digo, puedo mantenerla quieta –termino con una falsa expresión de confianza.

-No¡¡ -ahora un poco más calmado, el moreno intentaba encontrar otra solución- mira –dijo cuando el otro estaba por volver a gritar- creo que lo puedo arreglar –y girándose al resto de los alumnos que se habían movido dijo- ¿A alguno de ustedes le gustaría ganar un galeón? –pero por una vez parecía que el dinero no movería nada- ¿Cinco? –nada- ¿Diez?

-Y una semana sin tarea –apunto Harvey, pero tampoco paso nada.

-De acuerdo Quince galeones y una semana y media de tarea –Dijo el moreno sin preguntar al profesor, que no se mostró en desacuerdo.

Algunos chicos y chicas ya comenzaban a dudar, de echo Ron ya parecía decidirse.

-Ron –dijo Hermione mientras levantaba su varita y chispas de fuego se desprendían de ella- ¿Quieres que levante el hechizo para que digas algo? –y ante la negativa del moreno la bajo de nuevo.

-Veinte galeones y dos semanas –dijo Harry ya desesperado y comenzando a despedir ligeras chispas de su mano derecha.

-Que sean veinticinco y dos semanas –Neville salió tras una pequeña muralla de muchachos y miro a Harry directamente a los ojos, su oferta estaba en la mesa y no pensaba debatirla.

-Echo –dijeron Harry y Harvey al mismo tiempo, demasiado rápido, para gusto de todos.

Después del cambio, que involucro un contrato mágico de por medio, no por nada, pero Neville quería asegurarse, Harvey concedió veinte puntos a griffindor por el buen corazón del chico y lo mandaron al jardín a pasear con una Pansy muy contenta.

-Bien, una vez olvidado este pequeño asunto, comenzare con mi clase....

* * *

Harry miraba el libro que le había prestado su profesor, mientras preparaba la poción en clase de Magia Antigua para saber cual era su regente.

_.......ahora agregue el extracto de polvo cielo y espere a que la poción tome un color azul celeste_

El muchacho ya estaba en la fase final de la poción, algunos de sus compañeros ya habían terminado, Hermione había resultado ser fuego, Ron se emociono cuando descubrió que su regente era el Sol, aunque ya lo sospechaba, pues toda su familia lo había sido.

En total, según el libro que Harry leía, había doce regentes, y según el resultado de la poción esta cambiaria para anunciarlo; el primero era la Naturaleza, que provocaba el surgimiento de una ramita en el caldero, el segundo era el Hielo, que formaba la figura de un copo de nieve de cristal, el tercero era el Fuego, que lanzaba una llamarada el techo, que casi le cuesta las cejas a Mione y otra muchacha de Ravenclaw; el cuarto, es el Viento, y una pluma de águila anuncia esta; La Tierra le sigue, y una pequeña piedra de jade le representa; El Rayo es el sexto, y cuando esto ocurre, el caldero se electrifica, por ello que hay que tener cuidado de no tocarlo al agregar el ultimo ingrediente; El Agua o el mar, como quieran llamarlo, provoca que la poción entera se transforme en el liquido cristalino; también existen otros que no son considerados elementales, como el de los Dragones y animales mágicos, que son representados por una escama de dragón, como paso con Seamus, que fanfarroneo del echo durante un tiempo, hasta que la maestra, harta, le dijo que ella creía que no tenia nada de especial; la luz y la oscuridad forman uno solo, una pequeña esfera inestable, que absorbe y despide luz y después de un tiempo se colapsa, anuncia este regente; El Sol, que forma una pequeña perla de luz intensa; La Luna, que al ser la contraparte del sol, forma otra perla color plata; y, para finalizar, se encuentran las estrellas, que despiden una ligera lluvia de ellas hacia el cielo.

Harry estaba pensando cual sería su regente, cuando de pronto la poción se volvió azul.

'Que bien'. El moreno tomo el libro y lo abrió sobre el dictado de la poción.

........Ahora, realice el hechizo verita escenum incite sobre alguno de sus cabellos o, en su defecto, una muestra de su sangre en un vidrio perfectamente limpio y libre de otras esencias.

Harry se arranco un cabello y lo coloco sobre la mesa, junto al resto de los ingredientes.

-Ejem.... –dijo intentando llamar la atención de la maestra que traía puesto un vestido café con estampados de violeta y que estaba realizando el hechizo sobre el cabello de Dean, pero parecía que la cosa iba para largo, pues varios alumnos estaban en la lista de espera.

-Si creen que pueden hacer el hechizo ustedes –dijo sin voltear a ver quien le había hablado- háganlo, es muy sencillo –dijo mientras agitaba la varita sobre el cabello de Dean- solo es concentrarse en su propia persona y lo que los hace ser lo que son, mientras dicen el encantamiento _verita escenum incite_ –dijo agitando la varita y descargando una fina corriente de magia sobre el cabello de su compañero y pasando con el siguiente muchacho.

'Concentrarme en lo que me hacer ser lo que soy?', Harry bajo la mirada hacia su poción, que seguía burbujeando lentamente, cerro los ojos y se concentro en si mismo, sus acciones, su figura, su personalidad, y lentamente, imágenes de su horrible niñez, el momento en el que le dijeron que era un mago, el momento en que supo que Sirius era su padrino y la emoción que sintió cuando le dijo que podía ir a vivir con el, y más recientemente su muerte, justo cuando estaba seguro que podría hacer el hechizo y levantaba su dedo índice apuntando a su cabello, la imagen de Harvey apareció en su cabeza y lo hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

-_Verita escenum incite_ –dijo descargando un poco de magia a través de su dedo y hechizando a lo largo, su cabello.

Tomo el cabello por una punta, y con cuidado de no tocar el caldero ni estar observando sobre él, lo dejó caer con un movimiento de muñeca sobre la poción.

En cuanto el cabello hubo tocado la superficie de la mezcla, una luz blanquecina la hizo brillar durante unos instantes antes de transformarse en un pilar de luz, el resto de las cabezas voltearon curiosas, entre ellos la de la maestra, Harry, emocionado y creyendo que su regente era la luz y la oscuridad o algo parecido, se llevo una sorpresa cuando una pluma blanca se materializo en medio del espectro de luz, sobre su caldero, pero la emoción no menguo cuando la recogió y sintió una corriente mágica ligera en el objeto.

-¡Soy viento! –exclamó mientras sostenía la pluma en lo alto y la mostraba a sus amigos justo antes de que se deshiciera en finas hebras de magia.

* * *

Después de la clase de Magia antigua, Harry se dirigía rápidamente hacia el cubículo de Harvey, tenia media hora antes de presentarse a su clase de Pociones, y aunque normalmente no habría pensado en llevarle el libro, estaba ansioso por decirle cual era su regente, paso por la biblioteca y al mirar adentro, pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros estudiar el libro de "Ataque y reciba", buscando algún indicio de la tarea que Harvey les había impuesto......

**Flash Back....**

-Bien, una vez olvidado este pequeño asunto, comenzare con mi clase.... –Dijo el profesor justo antes de pedirles que se colocaran en una fila frente a él- ahora, por favor, les pido que cada uno de ustedes, me lance el mejor hechizo o maldición que tenga.

El primero de la fila, un muchacho de Hufflepuff, no estuvo muy seguro de atacar, pero ante la insistencia de Harvey, el muchacho le lanzo un _Stupefty_.

Antes de que el hechizo llegara a él, Harvey levantó su varita y dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

-_Argento protego_ –giró su muñeca en un movimiento que a Harry le pareció conocido, y un escudo de plata se formo frente a el, justo como el que Voldemort había invocado en el departamento de misterios. El hechizo no pudo siquiera llegar al escudo, pues una especie de aura lo disolvió antes de llegar a él.

-Este –dijo Harvey quitando el escudo con otro movimiento e ignorando los ruidos del salón- es el escudo más resistente a nivel mágico y físico que pueden invocar con la varita.....

Y el resto de la clase transcurrió en demostraciones de la cantidad de impactos que podía soportar semejante hechizo. La mayoría de los alumnos no se quedaron con la duda y lanzaron cantidad de maldiciones conocidas, aunque a Harry no le agrado mucho la idea, cuando paso solo se animo a lanzar un _difindo_ sin mucha fuerza, que se disolvió justo como el resto de los hechizos. El único encantamiento que llegó a chocar con el Wong mágico, fue un _tarantallegra_ que lanzó Cho, imprimiendo mucha más fuerza que de costumbre.

Al finalizar con la prueba mágica, Harvey hechizó algunas armaduras para que le atacaran, y ninguna de ellas pudo siquiera llegar a agrietar el escudo, aunque si fue muy molesto todo el ruido que sacaron.

-Muy bien.... –dijo el profesor mientras deshacía su escudo y retiraba el movimiento a la ultima armadura- para mañana, me gustaría que investigaran si este escudo tiene contra-hechizo o si no, y porque.....

Fin del Flash Back 

Sin darse cuenta, el niño que vivió había llegado al cubículo. Sin tocar siquiera la puerta, ni anunciar de otro modo su llegada, estiro la mano y giro de la perilla.

-Hola Harvey, te traje..... –pero no terminó de pronunciar la frase.

El cubículo de Harvey, era por mucho el más curioso de todos los que había conocido Harry, y no precisamente por la cantidad de objetos mágicos, sino, precisamente por la carencia de estos, claro que había algunos por ahí, pero lo que reinaba en ese lugar era totalmente diferente, las paredes, blancas, estaban tapizadas de posters de cantantes de música Rock muggle, el escritorio era de vidrio y uniones de plástico, así como dos libreros que se encontraban en la pared izquierda, curiosamente, un aparato reproductor de compactos, estaba apoyado en una mesita, justo en la esquina derecha del lugar, y un ordenador se encontraba sobre el escritorio, ambos podían funcionar gracias a un hechizo de Dumbledore, según le explico Harvey cuando él preguntó.

Pero eso no era lo que calló a Harry, no que va, eso lo había visto apenas el día anterior cuando fue con su profesor a buscar el libro, lo que lo hizo detenerse a mitad de la frase, fue que, sentada frente al escritorio, en una silla también de vidrio, se encontraba Cho, que ahora lo miraba enojada, el moreno giro su mirada, y se encontró con Harvey, vestido con un sweater azul pálido y unos pantalones vaqueros, que lo veía algo enojado.

-He.. bueno –Harry sintió una punzada en el estomago- yo... me retiro y regreso después... –y estaba por girar, cuando la voz del maestro se dejó escuchar.

-No es necesario Harry –dijo arrastrando las palabras- Cho estaba por irse –giro su cabeza hacia la muchacha, que lo miro con odio oculto, y continuo- ¿no es así?

-Si –fue todo lo que dijo, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta- con permiso –la morena se dirigió única y exclusivamente a Harry, y abandono la habitación rápidamente.

-Mmmm.... ¿Qué hacían? –pregunto el moreno.

-Nada –el muchacho calló cuando una mirada de no te creo fue dirigida a su persona- solo vino a preguntar con respecto a la clase. Y... –agrego antes de que pasara otra cosa- ¿a qué venias?.

-Ah, si, vine a traerte tu libro.... pero... ya me voy, tengo clase de pociones en veinte minutos –y luego de acercarse y dejar el libro en el librero, justo en el lugar de donde lo había tomado, continuo aun algo resentido- Bueno... nos vemos.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a largarse lo más rápidamente posible, aunque aún tenia tiempo de sobra, pues el salón quedaba muy cerca.

-Harry –dijo el joven profesor, levantándose y llamando la atención del muchacho que giro una vez más hacia él- te acompaño y me cuentas como te fue con la case.

-Mmmmm..... bueno....

* * *

-Y entonces –dijo Harry emocionado mientras hacia señas con las manos- metí la mano y saque la pluma –el moreno junto los dedos como si hubiera apresado algo, la acerco a su cuerpo y sonrió- se sentía... muy bien.

-Entonces tu regente es el viento.... –el muchacho de ojos grises sonrió tiernamente- el mío es la luna... todavía me acuerdo.... –comenzó mientras sus ojos brillaban un poco, pero recordando algo, se detuvo abruptamente- ya llegamos –dijo señalando la puerta del pasillo, que efectivamente, conducía hacia la aula de pociones.

Harry miro extrañado la puerta, como si de repente, cayera en cuenta de algo.

-Sabes?, conoces muy bien el castillo, nunca he visto que te pierdas, o preguntes alguna dirección.

-Ehhh...., bueno, lo que pasa es que.... –Harvey lucia algo preocupado- bueno, te lo voy a decir.

'Si, al fin', El niño que vivió no demostró ninguna expresión, su cara parecía de cera, semejando una sonrisa enigmática.

Harvey se debatía internamente en contarle o no algo importante, y justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca, la puerta del aula se abrió, revelando la figura de Snape, parecía que estaba enojado, y después de dirigir horribles miradas de odio a ambos chicos, se abrió paso empujando a ambos con los hombros, dejando estupefacto a Harry, que lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, es decir, claro que siempre lo miraba con odio, pero esta ultima mirada.... bueno, esta ultima mirada le parecía como si lo que en verdad deseara en la vida es que contrajera un cáncer.

-Bueno –dijo Harvey, llamando su atención- creo que ahora ya puedo entrar –y dicho esto, entro en el salón.

Algunos alumnos ya estaban esperando, entre ellos Pansy, Ron y Neville, que tenia una mejilla mas grande que la otra, resultado, seguramente de la venganza de Pansy cuando salió del efecto de la flor esa. Había, por lo que pudo ver Harry, alumnos de todas las casas. El joven profesor, con algo de pena, se coloco en la silla del maestro a esperar que todos llegaran, cosa que sucedió cinco minutos después con la llegada de Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw.

-Bueno.... –dijo Harvey mientras se levantaba del lugar y miraba a todos- seguramente ya abran echo suposiciones de mi presencia aquí –un silencio a manera de afirmación se manifestó- pues bueno... yo estoy aquí para dar la clase de pociones, solo este grupo –aclaro al tiempo que levantaba las manos- no quiero que anden por ahí diciendo que sustituiré al profesor Snape ni nada por el estilo, ya tengo suficiente con mis propias clases.

-De todas maneras –dijo Pansy con tono venenoso- no creo que les agradaría, profesor –pero al ser la única perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes, un abucheo general recorrió el lugar.

-Señorita –dijo Harvey mientras imprimía algo de desprecio en su vos- estoy aquí para dar clase de pociones para los que necesitan presentar el éxtasis en sus carreras. No digo que les este haciendo un favor –aclaro- muchos de ustedes son buenos en esto y se lo merecen... pero, -y ahora miro fijamente a Pansy, mientras apoyaba una palma sobre el escritorio- me gustaría que por lo menos en mi clase, se portara de manera respetable de ahora en adelante. –Pansy giro la mirada, pero no dijo nada- Entendió?.

-Si –dijo con la voz menos marcada y luego de un momento agrego- Profesor.

-Bien –el mago se veía más relajado y camino seguro hacia el pisaron- hoy veremos –y apunto con su varita al pisaron, donde comenzaron a aparecer los ingredientes de una poción y su modo de preparación- _Ivermecta_, esta poción, fue inventada hace una década por el especialista Hermit Baror para facilitar el hipnotismo en mentes resistentes.......

Fue una clase bastante agradable, si bien, tenia poca experiencia, este defecto quedaba anulado cuando te fijabas que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con todo tipo de pociones, algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw lo acribillaron con preguntas que parecían estar más destinadas a poner a prueba al profesor, que a resolver sus dudas, y una vez terminada la hora de clase, la mayoría de los alumnos, con excepción de Pansy, tuvieron que admitir que Harvey era el profesor ideal para la materia.

* * *

Gracias por leer

* * *

**Bien, este es el fin del capitulo, pero me gustaría aprovechar esta publicación, para presentarles mi nuevo proyecto que espero poder realizar en vacaciones, seria un fic, ahora si, Tom/Harry, porque aunque esta historia fue pensada en un principio para eso, la pareja de Harvey y Harry me agrado muchísimo y no me pude contener, aunque lo más probable es que ponga alguna escenilla de eso, Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

El lugar estaba oscuro, las luces no habían sido encendidas cuando la tarde calló, estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en la iluminación. Solo se veía una sombra trabajando febrilmente, haciendo anotaciones en un cuadernillo negro a la luz de una pequeña flama que flotaba en el aire. De repente, el hombre sufrió un sobresalto cuando la luz del edificio fue encendida por alguien más.

La vista no podría considerarse hermosa, el edificio estaba pintado de un blanco antiséptico, y en las paredes, entre muchísimos aparatos, habían tubos que contenían embriones conectados a aparatos, con el propósito de mantenerlos latentes, unos claramente estaban muertos. Era espeluznante, pero al hombre que estaba en el escritorio pareció no importarle. Era alto, con el pelo negro, de ojos verdes, que en ese momento estaban cambiando a un peligroso rojo, que no restaba nada a su apariencia perfecta.

Escuchando atentamente, el hombre tomo su varita del escritorio y apunto a la luz que tenia al lado, reduciéndola a nada. Justo en ese momento, unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, antes de que la puerta de la tenebrosa habitación se abriera, revelando a una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro y mirada fría, vestida con una bata blanca.

-Mi señor –dijo la intrusa al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y esperaba el permiso para continuar.

-Bella,... –el hombre parecía ligeramente enfadado- te he dicho que no debes interrumpir cuando estoy aquí.

La mujer pareció debatirse un momento, pero después de un momento, levanto la mirada cansada y comenzó. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

-Tom –ese nombre nunca lo utilizaría en frente de nadie, ella era una de las poquísimas personas que tenia permiso para llamarlo así- llevas aquí todo el día, no fuiste a desayunar, ... tampoco a comer..... y yo... creí qu..

-No deberías creer nada –dijo el señor mientras se levantaba de su asiento, molesto por ser interrumpido por algo así, busco su varita y justo cuando estaba levantándola contra la mujer, pareció pensarlo mejor y lanzó un suspiro- pero tal vez tengas razón. ¿Desde cuando empecé con esto?.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba sorprendida, ella esperaba por lo menos una ligera tortura por su interrupción, pero parecía que no iba a recibir castigo alguno por parte de su señor.

-Tres años señor –contesto con algo de preocupación- seis meses antes de que Albus Dumbledore muriera a manos suyas y un año antes de que el mundo cayera a sus pies.

El hombre sonrió.

OH, si, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?, ¿Quién diría que conquistar el mundo seria tan fácil?, ahora el era el único soberano del mundo, el que desidia en los juicios, el que indicaba donde se podía construir una ciudad, y, en resumidas cuentas, el dueño del destino de todo el mundo.

Después de la pelea decisiva con el viejo decrepito que le había echo la vida imposible, el resto fue tremendamente fácil, bueno, casi todo. Todavía podía recordar la lata que le provoco James Potter, ese maldito mago casi le causó tantos problemas como su maestro, pero a fin de cuentas,...

Un sonido llamo su atención.

El repiquetear de una alarma, ¡Una de sus creaciones estaba muriendo!, otra vez.

Decidido, el poderoso hechicero se acercó rápidamente al aparato, seguido de cerca por Bella. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. La pantalla de estado mostraba anomalías en los niveles de nutrientes, y el núcleo mágico de la criatura mostraba un desequilibro total.

-Bella, -dijo pensando rápidamente- ocúpate de los niveles de los niveles de glucosa, yo me ocupo de su núcleo.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer, el hombre tomo su varita y apunto a la pequeña figura que estaba en el tubo de vidrio, concentrando su magia para que absorbiera el sobrante de energía que producía el desnivel.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando sintió como su magia era absorbida por él. Afortunadamente, su pensamiento fue rápido y congruente, "si magia quiere, magia tiene", aumento el flujo de su energía al doble, esperando que eso fuera necesario para mantenerlo, pero después de unos momentos tuvo que aumentarlo al triple.

Mientras tanto, la bruja ya había echo todo lo que se le había ocurrido, pero por más que intentaba, el resultado no era correcto. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, la magia de el hechicero se acababa rápidamente y parecía que no tendría fin, lentamente su cabeza comenzó a realizar hipótesis, descartando oportunidades y agregando nuevas circunstancias.

El tiempo transcurrió.......

-Tom –la voz suave de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos, todavía mantenía en alto su varita, expulsando magia que era absorbida cada vez en menor cantidad.

-¿Si? –dijo preguntándose porque no estaba en el teclado de la maquina.

-Esta... esta... muriendo, -soltó con un susurro- y no creo que podamos salvarlo –Bella bajo la mirada, incapaz de predecir el comportamiento de su maestro.

-.......- soltó el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta ¡Ocho!, con ese sumaban ocho. Bajo la varita un momento, para después elevarla por encima de su cabeza- Avedra Kebadra.

Un rayo de luz verde ilumino la sala por unos segundos, rompió el cristal que protegía al niño, frió algunos circuitos eléctricos de las maquinas de alrededor e impacto..... La luz que componía el hechizo creció de manera desproporcionada y fue parcialmente absorbida, pero al no ser compatible con él, fue desecho en partículas. Esparciéndose por toda la habitación.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta. Bella, al percatarse del peligro que corría su maestro, se interpuso entre él y los residuos de su propia maldición, al tiempo que conjuraba un poderoso escudo, aunque sabia que de nada funcionaria.

Un ligero y delgado rayo verde se dirigió directo a ella, atravesó su barrera con facilidad y la alcanzo, las otras trazas del hechizo solo alcanzaron algunas paredes y maquinas, destruyendo totalmente el laboratorio y el trabajo completo de Tom.

El mago ahora tenia una cara de incredulidad en la cara, no podía pensar correctamente. Salvarse de tantos atentados que el calificaba de terroristas, para casi morir por un hechizo echo por el mismo no era algo que estaba en sus planes.

Se agacho para verificar el estado de Bellatrix. Sorprendentemente todavía estaba viva, la sangre salía por su nariz en grandes cantidades, y parecía estar en un coma profundo, pero no estaba muerta. Dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro y comenzó a pensar en todo el tiempo que tardaría en reparar su laboratorio. Algunas cosas, estaba seguro, tardarían en volver a funcionar, pero afortunadamente siempre guardaba una copia de sus trabajos en una computadora muggle.

Aun enojado como estaba, sonrió a la mujer que estaba inconsciente en el piso, tendría que agradecerle su noble acción una vez que despertara, tomo su varita con lentitud, e invoco un hechizo de sanación muy poderoso sobre la bruja, que inmediatamente dejo de sangrar. La levanto del suelo con cuidado, como nunca había echo con nadie, y estaba por elevar su varita para desaparecer con ella, cuando el llanto de un bebe lo detuvo.

"No es posible".

Voldemort abrió los ojos con sorpresa, así que uno de sus tantos experimentos al fin había resultado.

Con emoción contenida, movió su varita al frente, provocando que el bebe, oculto tras lo que quedaba del aparato, levitara lentamente del suelo, hasta llegar justo al lado del hombre que lo miraba como un tesoro. El bebe abrió los ojos por primera vez, y lo que Tom vio lo dejo sorprendido. Había tomado el ADN de James Potter para crear a esa criatura, y se suponía que debería ser exactamente igual a él, no de ojos verdes. Además, estaba sangrando de una herida en la frente, y aunque el mago intento curarlo con un hechizo, el bebe solo absorbió la magia con bastante rapidez, evitando que la herida serrara como debía de hacerlo.

El mago sonrió, de una manera peculiar, sin crueldad, sin maldad, solo con satisfacción de si mismo, moviendo por ultima vez su varita, desapareció del lugar junto con los ellos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**Y este seria el intro de mi nuevo fic, pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro si publicarlo o no, porque todavía no lo tengo bien planteado, manden un review, y díganme su opinión.**


	7. Revelando sentimientos

Hola gente hermosa, hoy amanecí de muy buen humor porque al fin me llego la inspiración, ya tenia echo la mayor parte de este capitulo, pero no me terminaba de convencer, así que decidí empezar desde cero, y creo que resulto buena idea.

Como sea, me gustaría pedirles una disculpa por el ligero retraso, y avisarles que desgraciadamente voy a seguir actualizando a este ritmo.

Como sea, bienvenidos sean todos a la continuación de esta historia que cada vez me esta gustando más.

* * *

Contestación a los Reviews:

**Caro**: Muchas gracias por tu review, ya ves que no tuviste que esperar tanto. Jeje, no que pueda decir que lo mismo de los demás.

**Jak-luna**: Si, a mi también me estaba impacientando este chico, pero no podía forzarlo a hacer nada, cada vez que lo intentaba, la historia rechazaba el guión.

**Stiby**: Lamento haber tardado en hacer esta historia, pero la verdad no tenia tiempo, y justo cuando lo tuve, pase por un bache en la inspiración. Sin embargo, espero que te sigua gustando mi historia, y que te guste este capitulo en especial.

**Slyther88**: Ya pronto se van a declarar, lo prometo. Solo espérate un poquito más.

**Selene1981**: Pues, ya vez, aquí una vez más, esperando que pienses que ha balido la espera. También aprovecho para decirte yo también espero pronto volver a ver tu nuevo capitulo.

**Martyna**: Pues bueno, yo si he leído Fics en donde Harry tiene guardián, pero la historia no es tan buena como la mía (broma), la verdad algunas de esas historias me gustaron mucho, pero la verdad, me gusta hacer cosas nuevas, con ideas nuevas. Espero que siguas leyendo mi historia.

**Prongs**: Ejem, bueno, pues…. Veras, el otro fic que puse, también me gusta a mi mucho, pero la verdad yo creo que va a tener que esperar. Todavía no se que final ponerle a al historia en mi cabeza y no se si quiera comenzar a desarrollar situaciones que lo contradigan. Además, no voy a tener mucho tiempo para ese por el momento, sin embargo, prometo que si voy a hacer esa historia.

* * *

En fin.

Disfruten leyendo:

**

* * *

Revelando sentimientos:**

Los días pasaron con rapidez, para ser más específicos, transcurrieron tres semanas desde que el nuevo curso comenzó, ¡¡¡¡¡Y todavía NADA!!!!!.

Era desesperante ver como el chico que vivió, capaz de sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, enfrentar a Voldemort una vez al año desde los once, invocar un patronus corpóreo fácilmente, salvarse de las garras de grupos enteros de mortifagos, fuera incapaz de darse cuenta de una sola verdad.

Le gustaba su profesor.

Ron Weasley, un mago pelirrojo, tímido, de mirada azul acero, como a el mismo le gustaba alucinar, digo, decir, jugaba enojado contra el tablero mágico, una partida de ajedrez por la mañana, mientras esperaba la llegada de su novia.

-Torre, avanza tres casillas –dijo con tono molesto a una torre antipática que le rogaba no lo hiciese- ¡Ya! –su voz sonaba ligeramente furica.

La torre, con un respiro de resignación, avanzo con paso inseguro hasta la posición indicada, solo para ser machacada por un peón de manera infantil.

'Tan infantil como Harry', pensó con resentimiento.

Varias veces se había sorprendido de las indirectas tan fuertes que mandaba Harvey hacia el moreno, pero eso no parecía ayudar en mucho, las miradas significativas, las palabras insinuantes, los "Bienes a mi cubículo más tarde", que quien sabe que cosas harían tras esa puerta, todas y cada una de esas flechas de "Tómame, dime que me amas y soy tuyo" por parte de Harvey, Desperdiciadas.

-Alfil, ataca a la reina –dijo aún más enojado, recordar eso no ayudaba a su estado anímico.

La pieza se movió con más dignidad que su compañera ha acatar la decisión de Ron, destruyendo de manera rápida, e incluso limpiando el polvo de la jerarca en la casilla con presteza.

-Nunca me ha gustado cuando matan a la Reina –se escucho la voz de Hermione a las espaldas de Ron, que no volteo.

-Será porque eres una –dijo aún dándole la espalda.

-.......No seas estúpido, yo no soy una reina –dijo esperanzada la castaña.

-No, no lo eres –Ron volteo a verla juguetonamente girando en su silla- creo que me equivoque de chica.

La bruja lo miro con enojo y decepción, y justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca, el pelirrojo continuo.

-Las reinas solo son Hermosas, pero tu eres un Ángel –y dicho esto, la jalo por la cintura y la coloco en sus piernas.

¡Y comenzaron los besos!, la castaña beso los labios carnosos y rojos del pelirrojo, mientras este se ponía ligeramente rígido, capturando la sensación que le proporcionaba su novia, comenzando a recorrer su espalda con lentitud y miedo, llegando a su cuello, que había descubierto, era sumamente sensible y......

Una tos se escucho en el lugar, congelando a ambos chicos.

-No sabia que hicieran eso a estas horas de la madrugada –dijo una voz joven.

Ambos giraron lentamente hacia la entrada de la sala común, sus miradas incrédulas y sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer. Bueno, claro que sabían que los podían descubrir, eso le agregaba heroicidad al asunto, pero en realidad no querían que los descubrieran.

-Harvey –saludó Ron con cierta inseguridad en la voz, mientras Hermione solo atinaba, después de un tiempo de congelamiento, a levantarse.

-Ron, Mione –dijo el mago algo apenado, mientras ponía una carita estilo ú.ú – necesito, este, pedirles un favor....

* * *

Estaba bajando los escalones que conducían a las mazmorras, sus zapatos hacían eco por los pasillos, pero él difícilmente lo escuchaba, el ambiente era tétrico, pero aun así, el no disminuyo la velocidad.

Faltaba poco.

Una luz al final del corredor le hizo comenzar una carrera, llego lo más rápido que pudo, y giro la puerta, solo para sentir como su corazón moría por el dolor. Pues ahí, en medio de la habitación, se encontraba Cho, la chica más bonita que hubiera visto en su vida, besando a Harvey apasionadamente, parecía que no lo habían visto, así que Harry tomo el aire que pudo, de manera pesada y grito.

Les grito que pararan, que no debían hacer eso en publico, pero siguieron.

Le grito a Cho, con toda su alma, que dejara de hacer eso, pues ella todavía debía estar pensando en Cedric. Pero los besos comenzaron a ser insuficientes para ambos, y comenzaron a tratar de quitarse la ropa.

Y por ultimo, les grito que se detuvieran, que simplemente, lo estaban lastimando más de lo que pudieran creer.

-Harvey –dijo Cho cuando se separo a tomar aire- suena muy bonito –dijo acercándose una vez más para luego continuar entre besos- casi... tanto.. como Cedric......Cedric¡...Cedric¡¡, Cedric¡¡¡¡

Y ahora no era Harvey el que besaba, era Cedric, que ya no tenia puesta la camisa, pues Cho se la había logrado arrancar.

Harry, asustado, intento girarse, pero no pudo, ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos o bajar la mirada, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía. Y, justo cuando creía que no podía ir peor, sintió una respiración cálida en su cuello que le erizo la piel, al tiempo que unas manos pálidas lo recorrían con lentitud y bajaban lentamente a sus caderas.

-No tengas miedo –dijo la voz de Harvey en su oído- yo estoy aquí.

* * *

Se incorporo en su cama de cuatro pilares, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana del dormitorio, cayendo un poco más debajo de sus pies, iluminando el lugar, Ron y los muchachos estaban dormidos, al parecer el primero tenia un buen sueño, pues Harvey creyó escuchar un "Hermy" entre sus ronquidos justo antes de girarse al lado contrario.

El moreno giro la mirada hacia la ventana, intentando ver las estrellas, pero la luz de la luna llena lo golpeo de lleno.

-Lupin debe de estarlo pasando mal –dijo con voz intranquila, mientras se recostaba una vez más, intentando volver a dormir.

* * *

Se levanto media hora más tarde de lo acostumbrado, después de tener ese perturbador, e inclasificable sueño, le había llevado una hora volver a dormir.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo feliz cuando llegó al comedor, donde ya lo estaban esperando su profesor y sus amigos.

-Díaz .

Contestaron los tres de manera distante.

-Huy, ¿Qué les pasa? –dijo mientras se llevaba a los labios el dedo índice de manera casual.

-Nada Harry –el joven maestro se veía poco convincente y algo cansado, pero aun así, se hizo hacia un lado, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

-No es cierto, -Harry tomo el lugar ofrecido- anda... Dime –dijo sonriendo.

-No es nada.

-Dime –repitió mientras le picaba las costillas con un dedo.

-Nada¡ -imperturbable.

-Dime.

-Nada, y deja de picarme las costillas. –ligeramente enojado.

-Dime.

-Que dejes de picarme las costillas –ligeramente encabronado.

-Dime.

-N.o.e.s.n.a.d.a –vena palpitante en la frente.

-Dime.

-CARAJO¡¡¡ -grito mientras se levantaba de su silla y lo arrinconaba contra la mesa- Deja de picarme las costillas.

Harry, realmente asustado, comenzó a achicarse, intentando alejarse, pero las manos de Harvey se colocaron sobre la mesa, a ambos lados de él.

-¿Porqué no te das cuenta?¡¡¡ -dijo con algo de resentimiento impreso en la voz.

Todo el comedor había detenido su movimiento, ni siquiera en la mesa de profesores se escuchaba sonido alguno.

Harvey suspiro.

-Lo siento –bajo las manos y se sentó en la mesa una vez más- la luna llena siempre me exalta los ánimos.

Y comenzó a comer.

Harry, un tanto perturbado, se sentó una vez más en la mesa, y todo el caos normal de la comida comenzó otra vez. Hermione comía su ensalada en silencio, Ron comía su pollo completo, Harry comía lo primero que se le antojo en la mesa y Harvey comía como un aborigen muerto de hambre, o un niño de hospicio, o un hipopótamo pequeño, bueno, ustedes entienden.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, Hermione había terminado la ensalada, y con algo de miedo, tomo una pequeña rebanada de tarta de calabaza, que se termino más rápido que cuando llegó al plato.

Luego, para incomodidad de los presentes, paseo la mirada por cada una de las cabezas que comía, incomodando a cada uno de ellos como venia haciendo en las ultimas tres semanas. Su mirada se posó en Harvey, que parecía ser el único que no sentía el poder de su mirada, mientras este tomaba una GRAN rebanada de pastel de frutas.

-No entiendo como puedes comer tanto –dijo la castaña, ocasionando que Harvey se congelara justo cuando el pastel iba a medio camino de su boca.

-Sabes? –dijo mientras apretaba ligeramente los dientes y levantaba una ceja- Hermione... tu eres una persona hermosa por quien eres, preciosa ...... –Ron estaba expectante- sírvete otra rebanada –concluyo mientras le ofrecía la tarta de chocolate que todavía sobrevivía milagrosamente al desayuno.

La bruja pareció dudar entre hacer lo que decía Harvey o ir a vomitar al baño.

-No –concluyo muy decidida, mientras la mesa se iba haciendo en el silencio.

-Bueno, yo no puedo obligarte ha comer –dijo con tono calmado, aunque en realidad se veía ligeramente peligroso- pero lo que si puedo, es echarte una maldición y dejarte tan hinchada como un globo, quieres? –pregunto una vez más, mientras acercaba un poco más el pastel.

Hermione se paso nerviosa una mano por el pelo.

-Tal vez puedas echarme ese conjuro, pero me lo quitaría con un movimiento de muñeca.

Ahora si, toda la mesa se quedo en silencio total por segunda vez, era Rarísimo que Mione presumiera de sus habilidades.

-Mira –Harvey dirigió una mano a su pantalón de pana negro, buscando su varita- no dudo que con cualquier otro podrías –saco el objeto- pero –apuntó- dudo que puedas hacerlo, sobre todo porque Dumbledore no pudo destransformar a su osito de felpa.

Una vez esas palabras estuvieron en el aire, la castaña palideció ligeramente, y tomo una rebanada de pastel, ocasionando las risas de sus compañeros de casa, mientras volvían a poner atención a sus asuntos.

* * *

-En verdad Dumbledore tiene un osito de felpa? –preguntó Ron una vez que se dirigían a tomar la primera clase del día.

-Tenia, ahora solo tiene un trozo de carbón –le contestó el mago con una sonrisa de cómplice.

-Eso es cruel –Harry parecía ligeramente molesto- ¿Porqué hiciste algo así?.

El mago pareció sorprendido por el tono ligeramente recriminatorio que uso su, digo, Harry, pero después de unos momentos de pensarlo, sonrió nuevamente y dijo.

-Bueno, veraz. Cuando llegué preguntando por el puesto que desarrolle durante las vacaciones, Dumbledore se veía muy dudoso de siquiera hacerme una prueba, pero fui muy insistente y.....

Flash Back 

-Lo siento,...... pero el puesto ya está ocupado –dijo por enésima vez el director, mientras lo miraba paciente.

-Pero, señor, no dudo que la persona que contrato sea un excelente mago –la voz de Harvey era extremadamente gentil- pero yo soy mejor.

El director, tras pensarlo unos momentos mientras jugaba con las puntas de su barba, concluyo.

-Bien, haremos esto, tendrá que pasar tres pruebas de mi elección, y si lo hace satisfactoriamente, le diré a la ultima persona que vino a verme, que esta despedida....

Fin del Flash Back 

-La primera de las pruebas –continuo el joven mago- fue una de fuerza, venciditas, para ser más exacto. Valla que ese señor tiene fuerza para su edad.

Y Harry no pudo evitar recordar las veces en las que lo había visto luchar, demostrando tener una fuerza mucho mayor a lo ordinario. Aunque.... pensándolo bien..., y la imagen de el muchacho, deteniendo con una sola mano la puerta que trataba infructuosamente de cerrar su tío, le vino a la mente.

-La segunda, fue una prueba un poco rara –Harvey se llevo una mano a la nuca- consistió en conseguir que McGonagall me sonriera.....

Flash Back 

-Esto es imposible –dijo el muchacho en un susurro.

Ya había agotado toda su repertorio de chistes, obscenos, diputados, por lo cual se gano una mirada de interrogación, los de Pepito y el lobo, los de el dragón verde como la cera..... pero todavía no conseguía nada.

-Será mejor que se rinda –dijo la bruja mientras lo miraba, su paciencia se había agotado totalmente en el sexto chiste de los "dibutatos", ¿A quién le interesaba que tan estúpidos podrían ser?.

-....Snif, snif.

Unos sollozos pequeños interrumpieron los pensamientos de la profesora de transformaciones, que volteo a ver al pequeño niño que lloraba de manera queda en la mesa frente a ella.

-Disculpe.... sucede algo señor....? –todavía ni siquiera sabia el nombre del muchacho frente a ella.

-...Snif, snif, Harvey –dijo el jovencito tímidamente, mientras se acurrucaba en sus propios brazos de manera infantil.

La bruja lo pensó unos momentos, pero como no le vio nada de malo, se acercó hacia él, poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-Vamos, no es tan grave –McGonagall se sentía ligeramente arrepentida, pero definitivamente no iba a permitir que un chico cuidara a Harry Potter- no siempre se puede obtener todo lo que deseas.

Harvey, tímidamente, levanto su mirada llena de lagrimas hacia la bruja, para después, de manera rápida, volverla a bajar.

-Snif, Snif, Buuuaaa –comenzó a soltar todo el llanto reprimido- no, snif, no es eso...snif. Siempre me...snif, pasa lo mismo, snif, snif, nunca, snif, puedo hacer, snif, nada bien, snif, snif.

-Vamos, eso no es cierto –McGonagall sobo con lentitud la espalda del muchacho, intentando contenerlo- has llegado más lejos que otros magos, además se ve que eres un chico fuerte.

-Snif, snif –Harvey se limpio con su manita las lagrimas del rostro, y con lentitud, giro hacia la bruja- us..snif, usted cree? –dijo poniendo sus ojitos de cachorrito medio muerto esperanzado con problemas de autoestima y mirada nebulosa (eh?).

La bruja solo atino a hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Si –dijo al tiempo que sonreía quedamente.

Fin del Flash Back 

-Cuando se entero que estaba fingiendo, casi me mata –continuo el chico, haciendo que Harry y sus amigos lo miraran con incredulidad- la tercera prueba, resultó ser mucho más difícil que las anteriores, realizar un hechizo que él no pudiera deshacer –dijo refiriéndose al director- pero después de algunos intentos fallidos, conseguí transformar su osito de felpa en un trozo de carbón.

-Entonces –Harry se veía algo escéptico- Dumbledore adicionó gente para que fuera mi guardaespaldas?.

-No –el rostro de Harvey estaba inexpresivo- solo se extendió el rumor de que ibas a tener guardaespaldas y varios magos se presentaron en el despacho del director para ofrecer sus servicios, incluyéndome.

Y llegaron al salón de Harvey.

-Hasta luego, se cuidan –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, y se interno en su clase.

* * *

-Mierda.

Exclamó el pelirrojo en la clase de transformación, estaban aprendiendo a transformar un trozo de carbón en una manzana, cosa realmente difícil.

-Harry, me ayudas? –Ron puso ojitos de cachorrito mientras señalaba su trozo de carbón rojo.

'Definitivamente no pienso pedirle ayuda a Mione', pensó viendo hacia ella, que continuaba transformando carbones al por mayor, ya iba por su manzana numero quince.

Era raro, pero desde que el curso comenzó, el moreno había sorprendido a todos, parecía que podía realizar cualquier hechizo con solo ver como se realizaba una sola ocasión, ya había aprendido a manejar a los shikigamis de la señorita Honey, podía invocar alrededor de siete, y hacer que lo obedecieran con premura, mientras que la mayoría solo podía con uno o dos. Además, en la clase de encantamientos estaba a punto de conseguir crear un nuevo juego de ajedrez mágico, sus piezas ya parecían poder discernir un poco, superando a los demás, que solo habían conseguido que se movieran a voluntad. Y en los cursos de levitación y animagia, recibía acabos de los profesores, aunque ahí si que no sabia que le aclamaban, pues ni todavía conseguía levantarse del suelo, ni podía hacer una ligera transformación en su persona. En fin, si Flitwick y McGonagall decían que lo hacia bien..... Ron no podía alegar nada al respecto.

-Eh? –Harry lo volteo a ver con la boca llena, pues ya se estaba comiendo la manzana, totalmente aburrido, aunque parecía pensar.

-¿Qué si me ayudas? –repitió con algo de envidia, 'Yo también quiero manzana'.

Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano, diciéndole que esperara un poco, mientras le daba la ultima mordida a su manzana y la tragaba rápidamente.

-_Ebanesco_ –dijo con el corazón de la manzana en su mano derecha, ocasionando que esta desapareciera- pero si es muy fácil, toma tu varita, y concéntrate en.........

Cinco minutos más tarde.

-Ahora, expulsa la magia lentamente, pero de manera continua.

Ron sostenía su varita y cerraba los ojos, haciendo lo que le indicaba el moreno.

-Harry, esto no va a funcionar –Ron abrió los ojos y miro a su amigo, que lo veía con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Qué?¡.

Pero cuando giro su mirada a la mesa, pudo ver que ya no había carbón, solo una manzana un poco chueca.

-Bien echo, señor Potter, señor Weasley –dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras los miraba con satisfacción- cinco puntos a cada uno.

* * *

Se sentía un poco preocupado, Harry siempre se había portado muy bien con él, y ahora tramaba su caída a sus espaldas.

'Pero es lo correcto', le dijo su propia voz interna, 'es demasiado lento', 'si no hacen nada, nunca se va enterar'.

Corrió hacia el campo de Quidditch, su escoba bajo el brazo, tal vez durante la practica podría olvidar que él y su novia estaban atentando contra su mejor amigo.

-¡¡Buenos días!! –grito hacia lo alto del estadio, donde su equipo estaba practicando para el primer partido de la temporada.

Angelina bajo en picada hacia él, molesta porque su guardián llegaba tarde a la primera practica.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve que atender un asunto muy importante –Ron sonrió nervioso, esperando un regaño, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Que no vuelva a pasar –suspiro resignada la capitana y lo acompaño al aire- Harry¡¡¡¡, ya puedes dejarle el lugar a tu amigo¡¡¡¡ -grito hacia los aros, donde el pobre muchacho se las estaba viendo negras, no podía bloquear casi ningún tiro.

'¿Quién diría que Ginny es tan buena?', pensó el pelirrojo, mientras observaba como esta se lanzaba contra los aros que protegía Harry, anotando otro tanto. El moreno, apenado, voló hacia Ron y Angelina con una sonrisa tímida, no había realizado un buen papel como guardián.

-Que bueno que llegaste Ron, Ginny me estaba haciendo puré –Harry sonrió un poco mas, parecía que estaba pensando en algo, se veía algo distante.

-Lo siento, prometo que no vuelve a pasar –'qué no pregunte porque me tarde', 'que no pregunte'. Pero Harry se sumergió una vez más en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, y mientras tanto, que are yo? –pregunto mientras veía a Angelina una vez que hubo salido de sus pensamientos.

-Pues tu.... –dijo la capitana mientras pensaba un poco- practicaras después con todo el equipo, quiero que te ataquen mientras tu buscas la Snitch, pero –y sonrió un poco hacia Harry- mientras puedes ir a saludar a tu profesor –y apunto hacia debajo de ella, donde estaba viendo un apuesto chico de ojos grises.

-Ehhhhh –el moreno pareció pensarlo un poco- de acuerdo –y voló lentamente hacia él.

* * *

Ron caminaba, cansado, hacia su cuarto, en verdad estaba muerto, después de la practica, fue a ajustar los últimos detalles del plan que se habían realizado apenas esa mañana, si él mismo no estuviera arto de la situación, se habría negado a realizar todo en una misma tarde, pero la verdad no creía poder aguantar una vez más ver como Harvey le lanzaba una súper directa/indirecta a Harry, solo para ver como el moreno no reaccionaba ante el gesto, la frase, o que se yo.

Subió lentamente los escalones de la escalera, y entró en el cuarto sin hacer ruido, con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, camino hacia su cama totalmente adormilado.

-¡¡¡RON!!!.

El pobre hechicero se llevo el susto de su vida, salto en su lugar y estaba por correr hacia la puerta, cuando escucho la risa más frágil y pura que había oído. Controlando los latidos de su corazón, se forzó a girar la vista hacia la cama de Harry.

Era f.a.s.i.n.a.n.t.e verlo.

El chico que vivió estaba riendo infantilmente en medio de su cama, la túnica se había ido, y ahora solo se podían verlos pantalones de mezclilla seminuevos ajustándose a sus piernas, la camisa blanca, contrastando con su piel, la corbata desatada. Estaba entre arrodillado y acostado en la cama, mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en los brazos para no perder el equilibrio.

-Ha-harry –el pelirrojo reacciono después de un rato, se llevo una mano al pecho, comprobando que su corazón estaba en su lugar- no vuelvas ha hacer eso, casi me matas.

Pero mientras su frase fue pronunciada, un silencio repentino se implanto, ahora el chico que vivió se acercó un poco más hacia la orilla.

-Ron, podemos hablar?.

Había cierto miedo en el tono que utilizo, pero el pelirrojo solo se acercó con paso decidido y calmado hacia donde estaba sentado Harry, se coloco a su lado, y le sonrió.

-Si.

* * *

Harry no sabia que hacer, el desayuno fue bastante relajante y todo, pero desde que Harvey había puesto sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando estaba enojado, recordó ese estúpido sueño que siempre huía de él por las mañanas, y lo estuvo pensando por largo rato.

Definitivamente no tenia porque reaccionar así por ver a Cho besándose con alguien más, el problema era que no era solo alguien más, sino que era Harvey, y cuando el moreno por fin entendió que quería decir eso, se encontró a si mismo totalmente perturbado, imágenes de Harvey pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento. Incluso cuando ayudo a Ron con la manzana, estaba pensando en él.

Bueno, definitivamente volar le caería bien, sentir el viento contra su cara siempre despejaba su mente. Ron no llego a practicar a tiempo y lo colocaron en los aros.

Y ahí también pensó en él, normalmente no seria tan pésimo en eso, tenia buenos reflejos, no tan bueno como Ron, pero tampoco tan malo. Incluso Angelina parecía un tanto enojada con él.

-Harry¡¡¡, ya puedes dejarle el lugar a tu amigo¡¡¡.

'Al fin', pensó mientras intentaba atrapar la ultima jugada de Ginny, fallo.

-Que bueno que llegaste Ron, Ginny me estaba haciendo puré.

-Lo siento, prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

Pero la verdad ya no le estaba poniendo atención, Harry había invitado a Harvey a ver la practica, pero parecía que no iba a poder venir, y el pensar en eso, le hizo recordar su rostro, sus ojos grises e hipnotizantes, su nariz perfecta, sus labios rojos e inyectados de sangre. 'Estas divagando', se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Y mientras tanto, que are yo? –pregunto un poco turbado, poniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Pues tu......practicaras después con todo el equipo, quiero que te ataquen mientras tu buscas la Snitch, pero mientras puedes ir a saludar a tu profesor –y apunto hacia bajo de ella, donde estaba viendo un apuesto chico de ojos grises.

-Ehhhhh –el corazón de Harry brinco- esta bien –y voló hacia él.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Harvey cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia.

-Buenas tardes, pensé que no ibas a venir –Harry se ruborizo ligeramente.

El profesor, un tanto confundido, sonrió ante el gesto del moreno, y continuo platicando como siempre lo hacia.......

* * *

'Sip', 'definitivamente me gusta', pensó mientras estaba acostado en su cama. Había llegado desde hacia una hora, esperando encontrar a Ron, definitivamente tenia que contarle a alguien.

Un ruido en la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones, el pelirrojo entraba de manera queda a la habitación, y caminaba como sonámbulo hacia su cama.

-¡¡¡RON!!! –grito para asustar a su compañero.

Y no pudo evitar reírse de él.

-Ha-harry, no vuelvas ha hacer eso, casi me mantas del susto.

Definitivamente fue gracioso verlo, pero aun así, todavía no podía quitarse al profesor de su cabeza, Dios, necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Así que con un poco de miedo, preguntó.

-Ron, podemos hablar –dijo acercándose a la orilla de su cama, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, hasta que un peso a su izquierda, lo obligo a ver a su amigo a su lado.

-Si.

Y valla que fue difícil comenzar a platicar, definitivamente no podía soltarle así como así la verdad, pensaría que es un pervertido.

-A-alguna vez, -comenzó mientras elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras- te has sentido atraído por alguien de tu mismo sexo?.

La pregunta pareció tomar al pelirrojo por sorpresa, pero después de pensarlo un poco concluyó.

-Eh, si –dijo algo apenado, enrojeciendo.

-¿Quién? –'Esa respuesta no la esperaba', (je je, espérate).

-Sabes Harry.... –Ron sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a jugar con sus manos- eres un chico muy... lindo.

-Oh, gracias, -el moreno no sabia muy bien que hacer, ¿lindo?- pero quien?.

Ron, con mucha lentitud, levanto las manos y se las llevo a la sienes, comenzando a masajearlas en círculos.

-Tu –soltó de golpe, pero rápidamente se relajo- no es que me gustes para novio, ni mucho menos –dijo apresuradamente cuando vio la cara de Harry, algo así Oo- pero si me pareces... he, ligeramente atractivo.

-"......." - Oo

-Quita esa cara –Ron se puso de mal humor.

-Pero tu tienes a Hermione –dijo el moreno, por supuesto que ya se habían dado cuenta que esos dos traían algo entre manos, mas específicamente, SE traían entre manos.

-Pues si –el mago asintió- por eso te dije que no te quería para novio, además, eso no te quita que estés...... ¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¡¡Ya lo sabias!! –Ron se levanto de golpe de la cama, provocando que el moreno lo viera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sipi, por favor Ron, es o.b.v.i.o –concluyo Harry.

El ambiente se congelo por unos instantes, Ron parecía pensativo, pero después de unos momentos, soltó un suspiro de resignación y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

-Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras excluido –explico mientras miraba al suelo.

-Ron.... yo ya me siento ligeramente excluido –Harry miraba el vacío- pero –agregó girándola mirada hacia él- esta bien, ya me lo esperaba, y me alegra por ambos.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos momentos, y sonrieron de manera relajada, sin ninguna razón aparente, aunque ambos sabían que ahora su amistado volvía a ser la de antes, o incluso mejor.

-Bueno –Ron desvió la vista de Harry- no creo que eso era lo que me quisieras preguntar, ¿asía donde va esto?.

-Creo que me gusta Harvey –soltó de pronto el moreno.

El pelirrojo solo lo vio por unos instantes sin decir palabras, se levanto de la cama, camino hacia la suya, se cambio el pijama, se acostó en su cama, y cuando estaba por cerrar las cortinas de la misma, grito.

-¡¡¡¿Y tenias que decirlo precisamente HOY?!!!.

Y, dejando a un estupefacto Harry, cerro las cortinas con fuerza, para comenzar a roncar minutos más tarde....

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	8. Te odio

Hola a todos, Lo se, estoy consiente de todo lo que tuvieron que esperar para leer este capitulo, TT Perdónenme, no fue mi intención, pero lo que pasa es que en verdad e estado ocupado, este es el semestre más difícil de toda mi carrera y en verdad no me dan tiempo de absolutmente nada, y como solo escribo los fines de semana... pues... hay, no se ya ni que decirles, solo espero que disfruten este capitulo y que no se enojen.

**Nota importante:**

Si les gusta leer cosas de humor y les gusta el taito, lean "Tu y yo, amor y desamor", es, hasta ahora, el fic que más me ha hecho reir.

**Contestación a los reviews:**

Fallen Angel: Este…. Pues que te digo, que lamento mucho mucho mucho no haber actualizado antes y que me alegra que te guste mucho mi fic.

Caro: Mira, yo se que te gusta mi fic, o eso creo, y por eso lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir. Gracias por ser tan paciente y por haberme presionado con ese otro review.

Mirug: Ete, pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mi tambien me encanta Harvey (yo solito lo diseñe?

Stiby: Pues espero que le entiendas ahora si al "precisamente ahoy", y espero que no te ayas molestado por la espera.

Asil Black: Hueno, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, y muchas graciias por el review.

Selene 1981: Este… como veras, aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo, oye, no seas mala, me gustan muchos tus comentarios, pasa al otro fic que tengo y echale un ojo, sale?. Besos , te cuidas.

Por el momento es todo, me despido, y espero poder actualizar pronto.

* * *

**Te odio:**

La mañana siguiente resulto ser toda una odisea de sensaciones. Para empezar, despertó tarde, pues su estúpido reloj nuevo parecía haberse descompuesto, algo contrariado por llegar a ver a Har... digo, por llegar a tiempo para un desayuno balanceado, bajo de la cama mucho más rápido de lo normal, y una tachuela que quien sabe que rayos hacia ahí tirada se enterró en su talón. Así que cojeando y todo, tubo que ir hacia el gran comedor totalmente desarreglado y de un humor no muy bueno. Si se perdía de ver a su chico, digo, su maestro, después de tanto problema, se iba a poner realmente molesto. Bueno... tal vez hubiera sido preferible no haberlo visto precisamente hoy.

Cuando el moreno realizo el ultimo tramo que lo llevo al gran comedor y levanto la cabeza, descubrió con verdadero enojo, que en SU mesa, en SU lugar, al lado de SU Harvey... debería de dejar de pensar así, se encontraba Cho.

&Buenos días, –dijo el chico mientras avanzaba lentamente y no se molestaba en colocar una sonrisa en su rostro- lamento llegar tarde, mi reloj se descompuso.

Y se quedo ahí de pie, esperando que la chica se levantara para dejarle su lugar.

&Buenos días Harry –dijo la morena mientras lo veía de una manera un tanto fría, y estaba por levantarse de su lugar cuando otra voz lo interrumpió.

&No te molestes Cho –Harvey levanto su varita y desapareció su desayuno del lugarHarry puede comer aquí si gusta, yo puedo hacerlo en la mesa de los profesores.

Y sin más, se levanto y lo dejo ahí, con una cara ligera de insatisfacción que pugnaba por salir del todo y mostrarse ante todo el comedor.

Y de ahí, el resto del día fue en picado, pero verdaderamente en picado.

Ron, que estaba embebido con Hermione, no se fijo en él en todo el desayuno y tuvo que platicar, o monosilbar, con una Cho que quien sabe que hacia tan sonriente. Cuando salió el comedor, Ron por fin le puso atención, pero solo para decirle que debería de ir con Madame Ponfrey para que revisara ese pie, ya que le parecía raro que cojeara, y aunque al moreno le pareció mala idea, Hermione y Ron lo arrastraron hacía ahí. Donde la medimaga le entrego una poción para "evitar una enfermedad muggle" que ya no recordaba como se llamaba, y que solo ayudo a empeorar muchísimo su humor¡Esa cosa sabia horrible!.

En clase de Transformaciones no le fue bien, pues estaba tan ocupado echando pestes internas, que no pudo hacer que su caracol se transformara en un reloj de mesa y luego en su zapato, de echo, por alguna extraña razón lo transformo en un perro y Mc Gonagall, que hasta entonces lo había solapado en cierta medida, se enojo y le dejo mucha más tarea que al resto de los alumnos.

En encantamientos no le fue mejor, pues aunque ya podía hacer funcionar a una flor como una bocina, ese día, no pudo siquiera lograr que una silla se dignara a colocarse detrás de el para que no cayera de sentonzazo al piso. Y no se diga de magia antigua, la maestra quiso comenzar con las cartas mágicas, pero cuando Harry intento hacer que la carta del niño con el Arlequín rojo lo obedeciera, esté se desprendió materializándose en medio del cuarto y por poco quema a la mitad de los alumnos de no ser porque Harry dejo de alimentarla con su magia en cuestión de milisegundos.

&Harry –dijo Neville mientras se acercaba a él con un tiesto en la mano.

Era hora de la comida, y el moreno se dirigía hacia el comedor en el peor de sus humores.

&Que pasa Neville –Harry mostró el humor en el que se encontraba para hacer entender al chico que no quería escuchar nada, pero, o Neville no se dio cuenta o no le dio mucha importancia, pues levanto la tela que cubría el tiesto, y saco una pequeña maceta con uno de esos cactos raros que estaba preparando desde hacia mucho.

&Mira, -chispitas en los ojos- están listas, ya no necesitan estar cerca de su madre –y comenzó a hablar acerca de todo el arduo proceso que le llevo conseguir esos bichitos.

Bien... definitivamente tendría que conseguirle una novia o novio a Neville si quería que el chico dejara eso. Era preocupante... se estaba desesperando... no quería desquitarse con él... no quería... ¿A quien rayos le interesa que hayan tenido periodo de lactancia?... se acabo.

&¡No me INTEREZA Neville! –grito todo su enojo, provocando que el pobre muchacho dejara caer una macetita con uno de los cactos al suelo, estrellándose con un golpe seco y rompiéndose de manera estrepitosa.

Harry miro todo en cámara lenta, y, cuando la maceta golpeo el suelo, y vio como Neville luchaba por no derramar una lagrima, se sintió muy, muy, muy mal.

&Neville, yo... yo... –comenzó el moreno, aunque en verdad no tenia idea de que decir.

&¡IDIOTA!.

&He? –Harry estaba mucho más que sorprendido, nunca lo había visto tan enojado en toda su vida.

&¡ERES UN IDIOTA, ahora no va a querer volver a salir, le va a dar miedo la gente, y sabes que es lo peor, -Neville ahora lo estaba viendo con verdadero enojo y Harry, sin quererlo, retrocedió unos pasos- ¡Que pensaba regalártela!

Suerte que no había nadie más en el pasillo, pues de haber sido así, Harry estaba seguro que le hubiera lanzado una maldición, en verdad estaba enojado.

&¡De todas maneras no la querría! –grito a Neville antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al salón de Defensa, donde esperaba poder calmarse un poco antes de clase.

* * *

Cuando llego al salón, lo ultimo que esperaba encontrarse era a Harvey hablando con Cho y sus amigas, parecían molestos por la interrupción, y cuando Harry logro mover la boca para hablar, lo único que consiguió, fue pronunciar lo primero que se le vino a la mente. 

&¡"&! –lo que sorprendió a todos, incluido él mismo.

&Harry, estas castigado, te quiero después de la cena en mi despacho.

El moreno lo vio con verdadero odio, y, aunque en un principio deseo con toda su fuerza lanzarle una maldición, lo pensó mejor y decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse hacia los jardines.

Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

* * *

¿Ir al resto de las clases?. 

No, definitivamente era mejor quedarse donde estaba y esperar a que se le bajara el coraje, si eso era posible.

Paso el resto de la tarde lanzando rocas al lago, incluso transformaba algunas en trozos de comida, para poder ver como el calamar gigante las atrapaba en sus tentáculos y las sumergía para comerlas. Su reloj sonó indicando que ya era la hora de la cena, pero Harry decidió no ir, al fin y al cabo, Harvey tenia quien lo acompañara.

El reloj volvió a sonar, y Harry, con cierta renuencia, se levanto del césped y camino hacia e cubículo del profesor.

Cuando llego, lo descubrió vació, y Harry paseo la vista por el lugar. Los libros de diversos temas, desde libros muggles, como asuntos humanísticos, códigos de derecho, novelas, hasta libros de magia medica avanzada. Hasta había un apartado lleno de revistas muggles y mágicas.

Todo eso resultaba tan raro... La computadora, que ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca había aprendido a manejarla realmente. Caminó hacia el estereo, y después de pensarlo un poco, comenzó a hurgar entre las diversas cajas de CD que había al lado, descubriendo con fascinación un disco que desde hacia mucho había deseado escuchar.

Encendió el aparato, que no estaba conectado a ninguna fuente, y coloco el disco, dejándose escuchar una suave música por el lugar.

&Tienes buen gusto.

La voz se escucho a sus espaldas, Harry no volteo a verlo, solamente contesto de mala manera antes de dirigirse al sillón en donde se había sentado en un principio.

&No es cierto, y no estamos aquí para eso, o si?.

&No –Harvey volteo a verlo a los ojos y Harry rehusó la mirada- quiero saber... ¿Por qué rayos te comportaste así?

&Me comporto como se me viene dando la gana, –dijo el chico mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos- no me conoces.

Si el moreno hubiera visto hacia él en esos momentos, abría visto la cara de desilusión que puso el profesor, pero Harry solo escuchó fuerte su corazón, cuando el profesor se acercó lentamente hacia él y se puso a su altura, tomándole la mano que tenia recargada en sus rodillas mientras que con la otra giraba su rostro.

&Tu no eres así.

Esos ojos...

El joven mago se levanto precipitadamente del sillón al tiempo que le daba la espalda.

&Mi castigo, -dijo con voz fuerte- quiero irme.

&Pero yo...

&Mi castigo.

&Voltea a verme –pidió Harvey con voz trémula, y aunque el moreno deseo con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, la imagen de Cho permaneció en su cabeza- ¡Voltea a verme!.

Giro, y casi inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho, pues el otro muchacho tenia lagrimas de impotencia en su rostro, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón de Harry sufrió un vuelco. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como a ningún otro.

&¿Quieres saber que me pasa? –comenzó con voz segura y queda- ?Quieres saber que me pasa! –Harvey solo asintió- ?Tu¡Eso es lo que me pasa¡me gustas, ya, me ¡gustas! –Harry había perdido el control por completo y solo dejaba que su boca dijera todo lo que tenia que decir...Dios, como lo odiaba- me parto de envidia cuando te veo con Cho, me parto de envidia cuando veo como te coquetea medio mundo, me parto de envidia cuando sonríes a alguien más, y me parto de envidia cuando pienso que te puedo perder.

El moreno comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, sentía como algunas lagrimas le empañaban la vista, pero tenia mucho coraje y necesitaba sacarlo a como diese lugar.

&Y sabes que es lo peor, lo peor es que no puedo estar enamorado de alguien... Porque yo... porque yo... soy... –'Harry Potter'.

Y ahí se quedo todo su valor, quería gritarle lo que eso significaba, Harry Potter, el chico que derrotara a Tom Riddle, el chico dorado del que depende todo el mundo mágico... el chico que no tiene familia... que no tiene clase... que no tiene nada que ofrecer... y que nunca podrá tener amor...

Mierda, se sentía totalmente expuesto y derrotado, así que solo se llevo la mano temblorosa a los ojos y se limpio las lagrimas con la manga una y otra vez, pero afluían como el agua, abrió los ojos, y lo miro una vez más.

&¿Sabes que,..?JODETE!

Y se giro hacia la puerta, dispuesto a tirarla de un patín de ser necesario, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarla, una mano sujeto fuertemente su muñeca.

&Me haces daño –dijo sin siquiera girar para enfrentarlo.

&Mírame...

&¿Qué acaso no había tenido suficiente?

Harry giro una vez más,... pero para partirle la cara al desgraciado, y juntando toda su fuerza, dirigió su mano libre contra el pómulo del profesor.

Aunque de poco sirvió, pues con una destreza increíble, Harvey capturo su puño.

Unió con una sola mano las muñecas de Harry y las llevo hacia arriba, atrapándolas contra la pared. Lentamente, con su mano libre, tomo la barbilla de Harry y giro su rostro hacia él, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y abundantes lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

&Mírame...

Harry abrió los ojos, solo para ver como el otro muchacho, sin decir una palabra más, se agachaba con cuidado, despacio, y comía sus gruesas lagrimas entre besos.

* * *

Una de la mañana, y un crió enano... digo.. Harry, camina por los pasillos tarareando una canción, sin preocuparse por la gata Norris o el conserje, de puro milagro, no se encuentra con ninguno de los dos. Gira el ultimo tramo, y en una idea estúpida, comienza a correr juguetonamente el ultimo segmento hacia el retrato. 

&¡Buenas noches! –saluda a la dama para despertarla de manera juguetona.

&Mmmm, ha, eres tu –dijo perezosamente mientras se estiraba en su asiento- estas no son horas de llegar, te puedes meter en problemas si te encuentran.

&Oh, lo siento señorita... –dijo Harry mientras la sonrisa aumentaba un poco- mmmm... sabe, me acabo de dar cuenta de que llevo seis años aquí y todavía no le he preguntado su nombre.

La señora del retrato lo miro estupefacta un largo momento antes de contestar.

&Raquel... mi nombre es Raquel.

&En ese caso, Raquel, te prometo hacer todo lo posible para no dejarme atrapar –y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el moreno dijo la contraseña y entro silbando "A Weasley vamos a coronar" con una graaaaan sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

&Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. 

Onomatopeya de grito poco varonil de un chico que espera encontrar su sala común desierta y no a sus mejores amigos en ella a la una de la mañana.

&Digo –dijo el moreno cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer- ¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas horas?.

&Vamos Harry –dijo presurosamente la castaña mientras su mirada ardía de curiosidad- no creerás que íbamos a esperar hasta mañana para saber como le fue a nuestro amigo, o si?

&Heeee –el moreno se pregunto si podría llegar al dormitorio en una pieza- No se de que hablan.

&Ah, por favor –comenzó la bruja mientras Ron, nervioso, fingía revisarse las unas- ¿Quién crees que organizo todo para que pudieras decir las cosas correctamente?

&¿Qué? –un chispazo se encendió en su mente- explícate.

Hermione suspiro.

&Bueno, yo, Ron, El director y medio mundo ya teníamos la sospecha, pero no nos atrevíamos ha hacer nada, hasta ayer, cuando Harvey llego y nos pidió ayu...

&¿Harvey les dijo que hicieran que? –pregunto el moreno sin poder contenerse.

&Harvey no nos dijo que hiciéramos nada –dijo la rubia, mirándolo feo por haberla interrumpido- solo nos pido ayuda para... mmm... hacerte saber como se sentía él, digo, como tu nunca darías el primer paso y el ya se había cansado de...

&Yo le dije que era un poco extremista su idea –dijo el pelirrojo con una disculpa, pero Hermione solo lo miro de mala manera.

&Continua Mione –dijo el moreno- y cuéntame que tuviste que ver con lo que paso hoy.

&Jeje –ahora, la nerviosa era la castaña- veras... desde hace un año, a escondidas de el profesor Snape, tomo una muestra de todas las pociones que hemos preparado... yo quería darte una poción de revelación o una de amor, pero solo encontré la de odio y envidia y...

&Momento –interrumpió con incredulidad- dos preguntas –dijo contando con los dedos- Una¿Por qué rayos me diste una cosa así, y dos¿Cómo lograron que Pomfrey me diera semejante cosa, porque supongo que esa fue la poción que tome, no?.

&Si, si, mira, no me interrumpas y te explico, ya?-dijo la castaña molesta- las pociones como esa aumentan los sentimientos de las personas, especialmente el odio. Y como mujer que soy, se que del odio al amor hay solo un paso, y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta..

&Yo me encargué de eso –interrumpió Ron, contento de que Harry no se pusiera a despotricar con medio mundo- rete a Popy a un partido de ajedrez y deslice una apuesta disfrazada. Se enojo bastante cuando se dio cuenta de que la engañe, pero solo le explique que era por tu bien y...

&Como iba diciendo –Hermione ya estaba más que sulfurada- hechicé una tachuela para que buscara tu talón, lo siento, y convencí a algunas personas par que te molestaran...

&Entonces... Neville, McGonagall, Harvey...

&No, McGonagall fue extra, igual Flitwick, pero Neville si lo hizo a propósito, aunque el enojado ahora es él –Harry se sintió culpable- no Harry, no es tu culpa, y el lo sabe, solo que no esperaba que le gritaras así, y con respecto a Harvey, bueno, el solo sabia que no podía hablar contigo hasta su hora clase...

&El silencio se impuso incómodamente unos segundos, asta que la castaña, mostrándose impaciente, continuo.

&¿Y bien?.

&¿Y bien, qué?.

&¿Cómo te fue con el profesor? –Hermione, sin querer, había avanzado unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

&Hermy, -dijo Ron, poniéndose colorado, intentando llamar su atención- el tipo viene a la una de la mañana, silbando una cancioncilla y con cara de... bueno, tu misma lo puedes ver, no creo que quiera saber que fue lo que le paso.

&Estoy aquí, sabes? –a Harry no le gusto nada que lo ignorara.

&Vamos Ron, no exageremos, no creo que hayan echo nada... –dijo la castaña mientras algunos colores se le subían de tono- grave.

&Mione, tu también? –ahora hasta sus amigos lo ignoraban...

&Pues yo no estaría tan seguro, -dijo Ron de manera queda- digo, no es que crea que Harry es de ese tipo, pero si la oportunidad se presenta...

&No me ignoren –rogó el moreno con ojitos de cachorrito- se siente horrible...

&Pues es una posibilidad... pero la verdad, aun así yo quiero saber. –Mione se llevo un dedo a la barbilla- Además, -continuo, intentando convencer a su novio- si se pone muy descriptivo siempre podemos ignorarlo.

&No, si se nota que tienen practica¿Con quien practicaron, Ginny?

&Bueno, pregúntale, pero si las cosas se ponen densas...

&Hola dedo¿Cómo te trata la vida? –dijo Harry mientras charlaba animadamente con su dedo pulgar.

&Pues por supuesto que le voy a preguntar- Hermione parecía ligeramente enojada con el pelirrojo- porque YO, Si soy Su AMIGA y me preocupo por el –termino mientras giraba el rostro noventa grados y miraba a Harry- Y bien¿Cómo te fue?

No me digas eso –Harry los había olvidado por completo y veía a su dedo con tristeza- yo siempre te he tratado bien. ¡Estúpido! –grito mientras cerraba su mano izquierda sobre el pulgar- Hee... –El moreno giro hacia sus amigos mientras estos lo miraban con una cara si como O.O- A, si, no hicimos nada, solo nos besamos y pasamos el resto de la noche platicando.

&Así se le llama ahora? –Dijo Ron con toda la intención.

&No, platicar significa platicar, Ron -

&Y de que charlaron, del clima?

Bueno, como parecía que Ron no iba a detener su patético intento de mordacidad, Harry les resumió como había terminado de contarle todas sus aventuras escolares, algunas anécdotas de su familia muggle que el no conocía y más.

&Así que como ven, -concluyo quince minutos después- no me la pase toda la noche Jodi... digo, haciendo lo que ustedes pensaron

* * *

'Son las siete de la mañana'. 

Anuncio el cerebro de Harry, provocando que este se levantara concierto fastidio de la cama.

'Siete de la mañana!', 'Estas loca, ESTUPIDA CONSIENCIA', 'Ayer casi no dormí y tu quieres que me levante a estas putas horas?', (hay dios, que boquita).

'Precisamente, quieres que él te vea así'

Y sin más reparos, con un hilito de saliva escurriéndole y la cara de pende... digo, de niño lindo mas grande del mundo, Harry camino el ultimo tramo que le faltaba hacia el baño mientras se tallaba infantilmente los ojitos.

&Haaa!

Grito de Ron cuando Harry entra al baño mientras él se esta bañando.

&Oh, eres tu –Ron lo miro desde la ducha mientras se tomaba el corazón con una mano. Estaba completamente desnudo de pie frente a la regadera.

&Heee... lo siento Ron, no sabia que estuvieras adentro –dijo el moreno mientras se ponía rojo- te espero afuera –termino mientras se giraba.

&Espera¿No quieres bañarte? –pregunto Ron con voz tranquila- si no te bañas ahora, vas a llegar tarde al comedor.

El muchacho lo pensó un momento, y después de darse la vuelta, dijo.

&Si no te importa...

Harry puso su toalla en un gancho que había en la pared, y realizo un hechizo rápido para quitarse la ropa antes de entrar en la ducha con el pelirrojo.

&Sabes? –dijo mientras lo miraba pensativo- Cada vez lo haces más seguido

&Hacer qué? –preguntó Harry mientras se colocaba en la ducha y esta, automáticamente, se regulaba a la temperatura que el acostumbraba.

&Pues eso de aplicar hechizos en todo, ya no te molestas en acercar una silla, solo la hechizas para que este tras de ti cuando te dejas caer, y cuando tienes ganas de cambiar el color de tus plumas solo haces un cambio de color en tu tinta, en vez de cambiar el tintero, y además de quien sabe que cosas más...

Ron se detuvo unos instantes que Harry aprovecho para pensar al tiempo que mecánicamente se enjabonaba. Era cierto todo lo que decía el pelirrojo, pero no le encontraba nada fuera de lo común.

&No se –el moreno se encogió de hombros sencillamente- supongo que lo ago porque me parece más fácil, tu también haces algunas cosas así, no crees?.

&Pues... si, supongo.

Confirmo el pelirrojo, aunque a él no le parecía más fácil realizar algunos hechizos que simplemente hacer las cosas.

&¿Me enjabonas la espalda? –pregunto Harry mientras le tendía la barra de jabón y la pequeña toalla que utilizaba para tallarse.

* * *

Esto estaba funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba... Muuucho mejor, Claro que solo había sido un pretexto el invitarlo a bañarse junto a él, digo, a quien no le gustaría que esa maravilla se bañara con uno, pero la verdad las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control... Estaba seguro que si se descuidaba un poco, una notable excitación se aria patente en la atmósfera. Afortunadamente tenia la cabeza en otro lado. 

&Mas abajo –pidió quedamente el chico dorado mientras le daba la espalda al pelirrojo.

Muy bien... ese ultimo comentario definitivamente fue demasiado para su mórbida imaginación, y un montón de imágenes cachon... digo, no poco aptas para todo el publico comenzaron a cruzar por la cabeza de Ron, así que con suma pena le paso por el hombro el jabón y la toalla a Harry.

&Te... tengo que salir, creo que Mione ya me ha de estar esperando halla abajo

Y se giro rápidamente, intentando caminar de manera segura para que el chico, que apenas había reaccionado a tiempo no lo obligara a quedarse un poco más.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió del baño precipitadamente.

&Vaya¿quién diría que Ron acostumbra pasearse desnudo por la habitación?.

El comentario lo había dicho Seamus en forma juguetona, pues, entre las prisas por salir del baño, el pelirrojo había olvidado su toalla adentro.

&Y excitado –agrego Dean mientras evitaba que una carcajada se escapara de su boca.

El pelirrojo, que hasta ahora se había quedado en sock, reacciono de manera torpe, tapándose con ambas manos lo que ya era innecesario tapar.

&Han visto a Harry? –Neville apuntó con la barbilla hacia la cama del moreno, provocando que un monton de teorias se formularan a una velocidad impresionante en las cabezas de los tres chicos.

&Se fue en la mañana, dijo que tenia que preguntarle algo a Harvey –mintió el chico.

&Ahh... –los tres, Dean, Seamus y Neville levantaron una ceja, incrédulos.

Plock... (onomatopeya de una puerta abriéndose)

&Ron –dijo la cabeza de Harry mientras se asomaba por la puerta del baño- entre el ajetreo olvidaste tu toalla –el chico extendió una mano hacia él con dicho objeto- Ah, hola muchachos –saludó mientras Ron, rápidamente le arrebataba la toalla de sus manos.

&Hola Harry¿Qué haces despierto tan de madrugada? –pregunto Seamus de manera natural.

&Mmmm –el chico se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía- amanecí de humor.

&No, si se nota –dijo el muchacho mientras giraba la vista para observar como el pelirrojo terminaba de anudarse la toalla y le lanzaba una mirada apreciativa- ¿Quién no?

&Bueno... con permiso –dijo el muchacho mientras volvía a meter la cabeza y a ponerle el seguro al baño.

&... –Ron.

&... –Seamus.

&... –Dean

&... –Neville

&Pero que bonito esta el día¿No les parece? –dijo Dean mientras se caminaba hacia la salida del cuarto- Neville¿pudiste terminar el ensayo de Hagrid?

* * *

Gracias por leer 


	9. Un resultado inesperado

**Ahora si: PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON.**

Aaaacckkkk, no saben como lo lamento, han de estar resentidos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero creanme... escribi cinco o seis veces este capitulo (y aun así como que no me gusto mucho), y ya no se ni que decirles, solo que lo lamento mucho, paso o pase por uno de esos baches de falta de inspiración.

SORRY (T-T)

Ahora si… despues de las no tan apropiadas disculpas:

LA contestación a los reviews:

Fallen angel: Hee…… hay, pues que te digo… que lo siento mucho mucho mucho pero de veras te juro que no tengo inspiración…. De todas maneras, agradesco mucho tus comentarios y espero que continues leyendo mi historia, y que…. ¿Ya dije que lo siento? Cuidate y gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad si no fuera por el ultimo que mandaste todavía no actualizaria, aunque creo que pude mejorar el capitulo… aunque no se como.

Lord Sparky: Eto…. Bueno, si sigues leyendo mi obra, que espero, pero de todas maneras no me puedo quejar. Yo creo que no va a dar problemas, es algo asi como …. Bueno, creo que lo explico en este capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario.

Caro: Eto…. Hay, como que muchas gracias por todo, y si tienes chance y vez que no me muevo, aviéntame una piedra o algo, sas?. Gracias por tu comentario del capitulo pasado, de echo, a mi tambien me gusto mucho, pero creo que este no esta tan bueno.

Mirug: Bueno, la verdad a mi tambien me encanto esa escena, y eso que prácticamente se escribio sola. Gracias por todo.

Stiby: No, afortunadamente no lo cacho, ese chico tiene mas suerte que yo. Y espero que si recibas mi comentario de actualizado y todavía te acuerdes de cómo iba la historia, poque yo no. Ja

**UN EXTRAÑO RESULTADO**

-No... no quiero... me va a doler –Ron movió la cabeza en negativa mientras se negaba a ceder ante el moreno.

-Vamos... no es para tanto –Harry puso sus ojos de cachorrito, pero el pelirrojo no cedió ante la presión- yo se que tu quieres... muy en el fondo es lo que deseas.

-Mmmmmmm... ¿me prometes que nada malo me va a pasar?... –Harry asintió con seguridad- ¿y que no me va a doler?

-Mmmmm... no creo que nadie pueda prometer eso.

-No quiero.

El moreno bajo el libro de su regazo y se levanto del cojín en el que estaba sentado. Nos encontramos en segunda reunión de la ED. Después de mucho tiempo, y muchas negativas de su parte, el pelinegro había aceptado volver a realizar las juntas de reunión, con la aprobación, claro, de Dumbledore y SU nuevo y reluciente novio... digo, maestro de Defensa, Harvey.

-Ron... –Harry comenzó mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y lo tironeaba de la camiza de forma infantil- por favor...

Un titubeo...

-No... no puedo creer que me quieras utilizar para practicar un hechizo así, háztelo tu mismo.

-Pero me va a doler... y tu no quieres que me duela... ¿verdad?. –Ron solo lo miro con preocupación... por supuesto que no quería que le doliera... pero... – Anda... –Harry se agacho y susurro en su oreja para que Mione, que estaba presente, no lo escuchara- por todas las veces que me consideraste... lindo.

Hugg... ojalá no le hubiera confesado nunca eso.

-... Vale... –El pelirrojo cedió a pesar de algunas risillas que escaparon de algunos miembros de la ED- pero tienes que hacerlo con cuidado.

-SI¡ -el moreno casi salto de alegría al tiempo que una sonrisa enorme se posaba en su cara- Hermione, la daga.

La castaña, un poco celosa, pero sabiendo que si armaba un escándalo el pelirrojo podría retractarse, tomo la daga que descansaba en el escritorio y la paso al chico, Ron solo tomo aire, cerro los ojos y pregunto con miedo.

-Explícame una vez más –levanto la mano y se remango la manga- como pueden pensar siquiera en hacer un hechizo de artes oscuras.

Harry llamo el libro que había dejando del otro lado del sillón con un movimiento de su mano y lo dejo flotando en el aire al tiempo que pasaba las hojas sin tocarlas.

-Mione ya te explico que no es ilegal y que no debes preocuparte... basta..–agrego en un susurro y las paginas dejaron de moverse- además tendrás un guardián por el resto del mes... ¿Qué forma quieres que tome?.

-Sorpréndeme... –Ron mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cara mirando hacia otra dirección que no fuera su brazo descubierto.

-Mmmm... como quieras... –Harry levanto el cuchillo y recorrió los dedos por la superficie de la hoja, al tiempo que murmuraba un hechizo y esta tomaba un brillo amarillo.

Catie Bell, y algunas otras chicas miraron con cierta pena al pelirrojo cuando Harry le hizo una pequeña cortadura en el brazo y gotas de pesado liquido cayeron sobre un recipiente que contenía una mezcla arenosa que Hermione había preparado.

-¿Por qué no hicieron una maldición de insensibilidad sobre Ron? –Zacharias preguntó y Ron abrió los ojos llorosos molesto.

-Si¿por qué no lo hicieron?

Sin embargo, Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras recitaba un vocablo del echizo una y otra vez totalmente absorto, así que la castaña tomo la palabra.

-Porque los hechizos de este nivel son fácilmente afectados por magia activa y que interviene directamente sobre el sujeto, cualquier encantamiento extra puede arruinar o dar un giro o deformación al resultado de este, es por ello que no pude utilizar fuego mágico en la preparación de la arena y el echo de que Harry no pueda levitar el recipiente. Además debemos esperar a que el hechizo termine antes de cerrar la herida de Ron.

El silencio se instalo una vez más entre los presentes, roto únicamente por el mismo mantra repetido por Harry. Cerca de un minuto después, y justo cuando ya todos se comenzaban a preguntar si algo había salido mál, el pequeño recipiente comenzo a brillar y grietas e formaron sobre este.

Kcrrack...

El sonido de la vasija rompiéndose dio pie a una pequeña explosión de iluminación.

Ron tardo un poco en encontrar a su nuevo y poderoso guardián, después de girar la cabeza por todos lados, lo encontró.

-...

Hermione, que esperaba todo menos... esto, casi se cae de la impresión¿cómo era posible que eso se llamara guardián cuando obviamente ni siquiera podía respirar?... ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando el moreno?.

-...mmmmm...

Zacharias, y el resto de los miembros de la ED, estaban tan impactados por la elección de figura, que la verdad no dijeron mucho.

-...

-Jajajajaja –Harry fue el único que emitió sonido, pues cuando abrió los ojos y vio la figura que había echo, el ataque de risa le dio ligeramente fuerte...

Pero es que, ahí, a sus pies, e intentando saltar a un lugar mejor, estaba un pececito de color naranja, como el pelo de su amigo, sus ojos claramente expresaban molestia y se notaba que no podria proteger a un zapato de Barbey así su vida dependiera de ello.

-Jajajajaja.

Zzzzaapp

Ron hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente en una situación así... zapeo al chico muy, muy fuerte con su brazo sano para que se le quitara la risa, aunque ni el ni nadie hizo ningún comentario, solo continuaron mirando al animalito que parecía ahogarse.

-Ouch... era broma –sobandose la cabeza y sin ganas de seguir riendo.

-¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste a propósito?

-Eh... sip

Zzzzaapp (ya van dos).

-Ouch...

-¡Por andar desperdiciando mi sangre¡Baboso¿Qué se supone que haga con esto...¡¿Ehhh! –Ron parecía crecer cada vez más y la verdad ya estaba por lanzar el tercer zape cuando un liguero mareo le advirtió que el coraje le hacia perder la sangre a chorros por su muñeca, así que mejor cerro la herida con su otra mano.

-¡No seas sangron! –dijo el moreno un tanto jocoso, pero cuando se fijo que Ron lo iba a volver a zapear, a pesar de que eso significara perder mas sangre agrego rápidamente- ¡Puedo arreglarlo!

-... –Ron volvió a sostener más fuerte su muñeca.

-... –Harry lo miro con una sonrisa inocente y pura, logrando, de una manera misteriosa y sorprendente... hacer mas grandes y brillantes sus ojos, mientras parpadeaba tímidamente.

Todos en el salón dejaron salir un suspiro de resignación y miraron al piso derrotados... ¿Cómo poder enojarse con él?.

-¿Como? –pregunto el pelirrojo viendo al pececito que no se había ahogado y parecía no poder hacerlo.

-Pues... –El chico que vivió comenzó y con un movimiento de su mano, llamó a un libro del estante de enfrente, buscando en el índice- para empezar... no se va a ahogar... el libro decía que no necesitaba respirar ni comer... los movimientos que hace solo son los que compaginan con su forma... así que si... –y aquí, después de revisar un numero en la pagina principal, comenzó a pasar las hojas sin tocarlas hasta detenerse en una en especifico- le damos la habilidad de flotar... como si...

-Estuviera en el agua –completo Hermione por el y una chispa de entendimiento cruzo por sus facciones.

-Aja... –el moreno asintió y comenzó a recitar el hechizo que indicaba el libro.

'¿Cómo rayos se supone que hacía eso?'.

El pelirrojo, al igual que el resto de la clase... miraba anonadado al chico dorado, flotando ligeramente en su asiento. El profesor Flitwitch, emocionado, hacia señas a los demás para que continuaran guardando silencio y no perturbaran al chico.

Pero... la verdad... dudaba que fuera necesario, todos estaban impactados con el progreso avasallador de Harry. Incluso Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado, parecía estupefacta.

En clase de Defensa, y a pesar de que se entretenía, quisiera o no con Harvey, ya había logrado realizar todos los encantamientos protectores en tiempos records.

En cuidado de criaturas mágicas, fue el único que no tuvo que salir corriendo cuando a Hagrid se le ocurrió llevar caballos de fuego... unos encantadores animalitos a los que no les gusta que los... miren?...

Los primeros cinco minutos todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que a un chico de Ravenclaw se le ocurrió hablarle a la persona que estaba al lado, y la verdad ni siquiera culpaba al chico¿Qué se suponía que aprenderían si tenían que ver la tierra y quedarse callados por una hora?... pero bueno.

El resultado fueron tres heridos de quemaduras, un Nerville con un chichón de cuando corrió y sin fijarse choco contra un árbol y al resto de los alumnos encerrados en burbujas que, afortunadamente muchos hicieron a tiempo... y pregunten...¿Qué hicieron esas cosas con Harry?

Pues nada, lo pasaron de largo, ni siquiera le lanzaron una de esas llamaradas que casi rompen dos que tres escudos, y creo que hasta uno de esos se acercó a olerlo.

Y en encantamientos ni se diga... ya había logrado terminar el ajedrez mágico y logrado hacer que las piezas se movieran de manera inteligente, aunque claro, nunca lograron derrotar nunca a Ron, pues estas realizaban las mismas jugadas de Harry y de echo, el ahora estaba probando con los hechizos fabricadores de ropa, que la verdad era más difícil en pensar en como seria la ropa, que en hacerla.

¿Transformaciones, bueno, ahí también iba bien, ya estaba viendo como transformar su propio cuerpo en animales, nada parecido a la animagia, que no requiere varita, y que por cierto ya casi lo tenia dominado... según McGonagall, porque para él, nadie había echo un ápice de avance.

En pociones y Herbología era otra historia, no era nada remarcable nada de lo que hacia, las pociones le salían bien... no excelentes, y podía reconocer las plantas, aunque la profesora Sprout le tenia un poco de rencor...

-Mmmm... ya es hora... verdad? –pregunto el moreno mientras caminaban hacia su siguiente clase.

Ron se sorprendió, estaba atan embebido pensando en el tinte que habían tomado las cosas, que no se había dado cuenta que ahora caminaban hacia la razón por la cual la señorita Sprout miraba a Harry ligeramente molesta durante sus clases.

Sus amigos, solo afirmaron.

-No entiendo porque sigue insistiendo... yo no sirvo para eso.

-Harry... –Mione lo miro ligeramente enojada durante unos segundos- la única razón por la que la profesora Honey cambio el orden del programa del curso, se debe a tu inata capacidad para... 

-No lo digas... –Harry levanto su maleta y oculto el rostro para evitar las miradas de un grupo de alumnos que lo miraron impresionados.

-Cantar –concluyo la castaña, y Ron casi ríe, al ver la cara compungida de su mejor amigo, y digo casi, porque el sentimiento de ternura fue el que gano la batalla.

Se veía tan lindo, con el ligero sonrojo en su rostro, mientras miraba al suelo, que daban ganas de encerrarlo en una vitrina y no dejar que nadie lo tocara.

**Ocho días antes:**

Harry sonrió bobamente al salir del baño después de su ducha con Ron... no piensen mal, solo le enjabono la espalda (aja, deberías de leer lo que escribo), y después de buscar durante un tiempo entre su baúl, descubrió que no tenia nada lindo que ponerse... NO QUIERO PENSAR COMO UNA QUINCEAÑERA VIRGEN... bueno, bueno, descubrió que no tenia nada caliente y sexy que colocar sobre su tersa y morena piel...

Así que con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, aplico un hechizo óptico a una de sus camisas blancas y a sus pantalones caqui, dándoles la apariencia de que el mismo fuera una ventana donde una lluvia de plumas, que representaban su regente, se pudiera observar. Y ya estaba por salir del cuarto, cuando recordó que uno de sus múltiples regalos, era una especie de perfume.

Se asomo una vez más a su baúl y busco hasta encontrar el cofre que le había regalado Ojoloco, pasando rápidamente una revista a los diferentes niveles hasta encontrar una bonita botella de cristal con un liquido azul metálico, la destapo, y antes de que pudiera abrirla, una nubecita del perfume se evaporo y escribió en el aire con letras azules:

Perfume Mimic

Las letras se diluyeron y volvieron a escribir en letra más pequeña:

Feliz cumpleaños, la esencia cambiara de acuerdo a la persona que lo utilice

Y una vez más, las letras se movieron, solo que esta vez, diburajon un corazón:

Un regalo especial, para una persona única

Y el vapor volvió a entrar en el frasco, dejando a Harry ligeramente confundido... no recordaba de quien había sido el regalo, solo recordaba que había aparecido en la mesa de regalos sin tarjeta ni nada... como fuera, parecía que era de un/a admirador/a... no?

'No, como crees, lo mas probable es que estés imaginando cosas', le reprendió la voz de su conciencia y el chico pensó que tal vez tuviera razón y solo imaginara cosas... (Ahí... que me da... °-° #).

Como fuera, el chico, después de oler la botella y comprobar que no olía a nada, aplico una gota de la cosa esa sobre su muñeca y aspiro... Una esencia a hierbabuena ataco su nariz, y cuando volvió a aspirar pudo percibir algo más... como a zarzamora y rosa o... no se, algo más.

-Ahuuu... que rico –dijo para si mismo y dejando el frasco en el buró al lado de su cama, despertó a Zazzil con unos golpecitos de su dedo- /he... despierta/

La pequeña serpiente se levanto con cara de presa y se estiro hacia arriba, abriendo la boca y mostrando los colmillitos de plata, en un gesto que muchos interpretarían como un ataque, pero que Harry solamente conocía como bostezo serpentino.

-/... ¿Qué pasa Harricito/ -el moreno abrió la boca para contestar, pero la serpiente saco la lengua un par de veces y dijo con tono impresionado- /Ahuuu... que rico/.

-¿Sabes a que huele/ -pregunto el moreno con curiosidad.

-/Si... huele a... –saco la lengua varias veces- Hierbabuena zarzamora y Harry/

-/Yo/ -dijo un poco incrédulo... ¿A que se supone que olía?

-/Si si...tu/ -dijo muy convencida

-¿Y a qué se supone que.../ -el chico se detuvo a la mitad de la oración y volteo hacia la puerta, sonriendo para si mismo.

-/Pasa algo/

-/Harvey/ -dijo el otro chico antes de volver a inmovilizar a la serpiente de manera amistosa y correr hacia la sala común, bajando los escalones de dos en dos- eh...ho... hola.

Su voz apenas fue un susurro pero fue suficiente para que el chico, que estaba caminando por el lugar volteara a verlo. Se veía bonito... más de lo usual, el día de hoy estaba vestido con polera y pantalones negros, adornados con una línea de tela azul marino que lo recorría en cruz por el frente, los tenis también hacían juego con su ropa y de echo, tenían una X del mismo azul que su conjunto, dándole una apariencia más pálida de lo normal.

-Eh... –para gran incomodidad del chico de oro, su novio no había contestado a su saludo, así que repitió- Hola...

'Rayos... piensa en algo más que decirle... y por favor, no salgas con lo del clima'

Pero el silencio parecía muy a gusto instalado en ese rincón del mundo, y Harry mantuvo los ojos en la alfombra... unos segundos más.

-Que bonito día... no crees?

'Ahhhhggg, se acabo... me voy de aquí, no entiendo para que tienes una conciencia si de todas maneras no la vas a escuchar', se escucharon sonidos de pasos y una puerta azotándose.

Y el silencio siguió unos segundos más, haciendo el sonrojo del moreno, que todavía no podía levantar la vista, más grande.

Fap, fap

Una mano se acercó a él y le jalo la plallera con timidez, como hacen los niños cuando quieren llamar la atención. Harry levantó la vista y se encontró reflejado en las pupilas anhelantes de Harvey, que solo acercó su rostro al suyo y lo beso con pasión retenida.

-Te... vez muy... bien –dijo el profesor mientras miraba a SU chico de arriba abajo, en una continua lluvia de plumas que no cesaba. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Tu... también. Y, aunque el silencio volvió a llegar, esta vez no fue incomodo, porque para ambos chicos el tiempo se había detenido.

Taaaan...tan... taaaan... tan... taan, tan taan tann (uchale... mejor lo dejamos en una tonadita alegre... no?)

El sonido lejano del reloj marcando la media hora para finalizar el desayuno llamo la atención de ambos, así, que, volteando a verse mutuamente, dejaron salir una risa antes de dirigirse a la entrada a paso rápido.

-Te dijeron... Ron y Hermione? –dijo el chico con la mirada al frente- lo de...

-Si... no hay problema... Pero... –se llevo un dedo a la barbilla- ¿Por qué no intentaste algo mas antes de pedir su ayuda? –es decir.. ni que fuera tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de las indirectas...

Harvey respiro varias veces al tiempo que una gota de sudor se posaba en su frente...

-Harry...

-Yeah?

-Calladito te vez mejor... en serio -(es lo que yo siempre he dicho... a ese niño le falta un cachito de cerebro... lastima que sea la parte suspicaz)

Caminaron en silencio durante unos metros más, y Harry, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear una canción que había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás... no recordaba la letra, pero la tonada si. Cerro los ojos, confiando en saber el camino exacto al comedor sin perderse, de todas maneras solo faltaban algunos pasillos, y siguió cantando, empaquetando sus emociones en cada nota.

Abrió los ojos cuando solo faltaba estirar la mano para abrir las puertas del comedor y volteo a ver a Harvey, que tenia una mirada ensoñadora y no paraba de sonreír bobamente. Abrió las puertas, volvió a cerrar los ojos y termino su canción, aún sin estar muy consiente de que estaba cantando.

* * *

Ron bajo las escaleras todavía un poco rojo por lo que había pasado.

NO, definitivamente NO tenia nada de malo haber aprovechado la oportunidad. Lo había dicho una vez y lo seguiría diciendo, a Harry no lo quería como novio, pero de que estaba bueno, estaba buenísimo. Además lo quería casi como un hermano... ahggg... ni que fuera Fred hablando de George. Haber... ha, ya, le provocaba el mismo sentimiento de protección que un hermano... si, así quedaba bien.

Con un suspiro, bajo el ultimo tramo de las escaleras para encontrarse a Hermione, rodeada de algunos alumnos que todavía estaban en la sala común. El pelirrojo sonrió con suficiencia y presunción, y fue directamente a probar los exquisitos labios de la chica.

♪Ya no tenían por que esconderse ♪...

Ron supo que la castaña estaba enrojeciendo porque la temperatura de sus labios aumento soberbiamente y les dio un sabor diferente, se separaron y sonrieron entre si, Mione todavía roja por el atrevimiento de su chico, y salieron sin decir ninguna palabra a nadie, incluso tuvieron que rodear a Neville, que estaba totalmente perplejo.

En cuanto salieron de la sala común y pasaron el retrato de la dama Gorda, pudieron ver a cierto chico de ojos grises esperando.

-Hola Harvey¿cómo amaneció mi profesor de defensa favorito? –dijo el chico antes de recibir un golpecito en las costillas de parte de su novia.

-Eh... hola chicos... bien... y ustedes?.

-Bien... –ahora fue Hermione la que contesto, y, aunque no agrego nada más, parecía querer decir algo más...

'¿Qué seria?', lo pensó durante unos segundos y casi se da un golpecito en la cabeza cuando lo recordó. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para olvidarlo?. El trato con el chico era...

-"Nosotros te ayudamos con Harry y tu nos contestas una pregunta" –Harvey cito por ellos cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica quería recordarles su pacto- siempre y cuando no sea decirles de donde vengo ni como he aprendido lo que se.

La bruja asintió quedamente y giro la vista para ver a Ron, preguntándole si ella podía hacer la pregunta. El chico solo asintió.

-¿Qué...? –era solo una pregunta, y Hermione quería hacer la correcta, a pesar de que se negara a contestar obtendrían mucha información de todas maneras- ¿Qué edad tienes?

Parecía una pregunta boba, pero si te pones a pensarlo... ¿No seria posible que Harvey tuviera más de lo que aparenta, es decir, ya le habían dado la vuelta al asunto de muchas maneras y era posible que el chico no fuera chico sino un mago adulto, o algo así, además, bien podría ser un Gentil, que son una especie de magos que envejecen más despacio y que vivieron en Europa en la primera mitad del siglo diecisiete... aunque ellos eran muy poco mágicos y mientras mas magia tenían mas rápido envejecían y no cuadraba... además...

Arggg... muchos pensamientos en su cabecita y la verdad no tenia ganas de rondarlos.

-mmm... –el chico solo miro al suelo un tanto apenado- y si... y si a Harry no le gusta?

Eureka… el brillo se dejo ver en los ojos de los presentes... habían dado en el clavo.

-No te preocupes... no creo que a Harry le preocupe mucho –dijo Mione, logrando, con éxito, esconder su emoción- además, tarde o temprano se lo tendrías que decir no?

-mmm... –el mago lo pensó unos segundos mirando inconscientemente al piso, afirmo más para si que para ellos y levanto la mirada- tengo... ca- catorce.

Eh?... ¿era más joven que ellos, pero si se veía más grande, o cuando menos de su misma edad.

-Casi –agrego en un susurro

-¿Cómo que casi? –Ron agrego extrañado.

-Los cumplo en dos semanas.

-Pe..pero tu te vez más grande que Harry –dijo el chico con una mirada rara.

No es cierto.

-Todo mundo se ve más grande que Harry –el ojigris dijo un tanto perturbado por el echo- parece de cuarto... cuando mucho.

Ron y Hermione abrieron la boca para contestar... pero la volvieron a cerrar... era cierto.

-... –Ron parpadeo.

-... –Hermione parpadeo.

-... –Harvey parpadeo.

-Esteee... supongo que esperaras a Harry, no? –el chico solo asintió- bien... los esperamos abajo. ...

* * *

Casi habían terminado de desayunar... de echo, Mione, ya había acabado y esperaba a que su novio terminara con la segunda rebanada de pastel...

El chico mastico el ultimo bocado, y la castaña abrió la boca para iniciar una conversación civilizada mientras esperaban por Harry...

-Ron... La chica se detuvo cuando vio como se servia su tercera pieza de pastel.

-Sggi –Ron dijo con la garganta un poco seca mientras masticaba apuradamente, deglutió (o sea, se trago casi completo el cacho de pastel)- Mione –terminó.

-(°-°)U...Olvídalo Ron. La castaña enterró la cabeza entre las manos y se quedo callada, escuchando los sonidos del rededor.

Ron masticando pesadamente mientras comía como... un desesperado, Ginny, un poco mas alejada, riendo con sus compañeros de clase, la platica alejada de otras mesas... y mas al fondo, el clásico canto exquisito de las sirenas que se podía oír todos los días...

Ehhhh? Levanto la cabeza y comenzó a buscar la fuente del sonido, y, después de varios segundos, algunas personas también comenzaron a guardar un silencio, que se extendió como una hola, desde la puerta principal del comedor.

Cuando el silencio llego a la mesa de profesores, hubo un momento de confusión antes de que Snape tomara su varita, y con precaución, apuntara hacia la entrada, McGonagall, y algunos profesores también le siguieron, y solo Honey, la nueva maestra que ahora utilizaba un vestido rojo muggle con encaje y que la hacia ver tremendamente sexy, se estaba entregando al sonido completamente, cerrando sus ojos y acunando sus orejas para oír mejor.

El sonido se hico más fuerte, y, para oír mejor, la castaña zapeo a Ron... el único imbécil que estaba tan embebido comiendo que no se había dado cuenta, y espero... como todos.

Plock...

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, y dejaron ver lo que nadie apostaría encontrar...

Harry... CANTANDO

El chico parecía bloqueado a todo lo demás, había cerrado sus ojos y cantaba lo que parecía ser lo ultimo de una vieja canción... dejando a todos con un sentimiento hermoso en el pecho.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, regresando a la realidad tan lentamente como la lluvia de plumas que mostraba su ropa. Una mano toco su rostro y por un momento, sus ojos lucieron asustados al no reconocer al intruso en su burbuja, pero se relajaron cuando esa mano los llevo a los labios de su chico...

Harvey, totalmente extasiado, agradeció la canción con lo único que se le ocurrió, un beso, lleno de amor y ternura, en el que entrego un poco de su alma.

-Auuummmm –Harry dejo salir un suspiro y miro hacia audiencia, que estaba totalmente impresionada- ¡QUÉ! ...

* * *

Resultado del desayuno matutino?... Bueno, Snape lo miro mas feo de lo acostumbrado y le bajó puntos por no traer puesto el uniforme (no se habían fijado?), a lo que el chico lo miro feo, y, en un arranque de enojo, utilizo un hechizo para intercambiar su ropa por el uniforme que descansaba en su baúl, a lo cual Flitwick le restauro los puntos que había perdido. Dumbledore, miro durante un segundo con suspicacia a su izquierda, donde unas sillas mas allá, Arlet Honey, sonreía bobamente, extasiada aun por la canción.

Y después de ningún comentario mas hacia el chico dorado/enojado, todos siguieron comiendo. ...

* * *

Luego vino la parte difícil... después de que Hermy y Ron, y todo el mundo, intento hacer que cantara de nuevo sin lograrlo, de lo cual, Harry estaba orgulloso, la señorita Honey llego con una sonrisa radiante a su clase, y dijo que dejarían las cartas mágicas para después y comenzarían a estudiar cantos y rituales mágicos, debido, y aquí miro hacia el trío, a que parecía que en ellos podrían desarrollarse de maravilla algunos... brillantes alumnos.

Durante su hora de clase, estuvo relatándoles la parte teoría, un poquito de historia, como el echo de que la Atlántida, un Fuerte que fue erigido en el mar contra los dragones marinos, estaba protegido con un poderoso campo soportado por tres coros que se turnaban para cantar y nunca dejaron de hacerlo, hasta la invasión del ejercito de los dragones negros (para mas información consulte a su proveedor de historietas... broma)... y sabe que más.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase y Harry se levanto para correr por su vida, Honey levanto una mando ordenando que esperaran un poco más, y para desgracia del moreno, fue el único que se quejo cuando la maestra dijo que tendrían una segunda sección solo ese día, cuando las clases de todos terminaran. ...

* * *

-Mire... no es por ofender... pero no creo que sea buena idea –argumentó mientras la clase entera lo observaba.

-Vamos. Nada va a salir mal, ya viste como lo hice yo de fácil... no?

Honey había soportado las suplicas de su alumno favorito (eso es lo que todos los demás decían) y no había cedido ni un ápice. Para la segunda hora de clase de ese día, había pedido un par de plantas sencillas y muggles del invernadero numero uno, y había cantado una pequeña canción con la cual había echo florecer una de las macetitas.

Fácil.

-Yo no creo que se... –el chico lo intento una vez más.

-YA ME HARTE¿QUIERES QUÉ ME MUERA? –Grito mientras una vena en su frente palpitaba y sus mejillas se coloreaban del mismo rojo que su vestido- CANTA!

Así de fácil. El chico que ahora cooperará, aclaro un poco su garganta y de manera tímida, comenzó a imitar la canción que había escuchado. Su voz, una vez más, comenzó a relajar el ambiente y la maestra lentamente regreso a su estado de felicidad. Sip, había valido la pena obligarlo.

Hermosas notas, danzaron por la habitación y Harry, comenzó a dejar fluir su magia poco a poco en ellas con un encantamiento previamente aplicado sobre su persona.

Canto más fuerte, concentro un poco mas su poder en la planta que tenia enfrente y esta...

Su corazón dio un brinco, su respiración se pauso un instante y su magia muto. Esta mal ...

Murió.

Aja, así de fácil, se marchito tan rápidamente que ni tiempo de parpadear le dio.

Se detuvo, y con miedo, giro la vista hacia sus compañeros. Había liberado tanta magia, que, a pesar de haberla concentrado en la planta que tenia enfrente, algunos de sus compañeros e incluso la maestra estaban sangrando de la nariz. Cerro los ojos unos segundos, mientras un nudo en su pecho se formaba, y dio media vuelta, corriendo fuera de ahí. ...

-snif... snif...

Estaba sollozando en una esquina del castillo.

Los había lastimado. Había perdido el control y los había lastimado a todos. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?... es que... no era normal que eso pasara, o si?.

'No... claro que no' La voz de su cabeza sonó apenada y preocupada, pero era la verdad, lastimar a las personas no era bueno, pero en verdad no fue su intención...

Tenia mucho miedo, se abrazo a sí mismo mas fuerte y sollozó alto... ¿Qué fue eso?. Ahora ya no lo iban a tratar... ya lo podía ver venir, el rechazo, el miedo, justo como en su segundo año... solo que peor, porque ahora si tenían derecho a enojarse...

Por un momento, pensó que tal vez podría cantar, si consecuencias ni nada de que preocuparse, pero todo se vino abajo en un segundo... era su culpa...

Tu culpa.

-No es... no es tu culpa –una mano se poso en su hombro y Harry levanto la mirada para verlo.

-snif... soy... un tonto, no? –dijo hacia el rostro preocupado del chico, al tiempo que una sonrisa triste se posaba en su rostro.

Y ya no pudo más... sintió que se quebraba y dejo que Harvey lo abrazara, llorando en sus brazos como un niño.

-Wwwwwaaa, yo no... snif...no se que paso... wwwaaaaaa... –quería explicarle lo que había pasado, que no fue su intención lastimarlos, pero su voz no dio para más y solo lo abrasó fuerte, dejando correr sus lagrimas.

'Verdad que no es mi culpa?', 'dime que no, dímelo otra vez'.

-No es tu culpa –repitió una vez más el joven mago mientras robaba su espalda y lo apoyaba- no es... tu culpa.

Poco a poco, conforme pasaron los minutos, los sollozos del moreno se fueron aplacando, y llego un momento en el que el chico continuo abrazándolo después del llanto, solo para que no viera su cara roja por la pena por haberse comportado como un chiquillo, pero paso el tiempo, y tarde o temprano, tuvieron que separarse.

Harry mantuvo la vista en el piso cuando Harvey lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

-Me dijo la profesora... –comenzó el ojigris, intentando que el chico lo viera- que no paso nada grave... y que tus compañeros están bien, pero que... –y se detuvo a media oración. Harry, un poco preocupado, levanto la vista aun algo apenado.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero que vas a tener que soportar los gritos de Sprout reclamándote por su mata de Orquídea –concluyó con una sonrisa. ...

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	10. Chapter 10

Esto… me pregunto quien leerá todavía este fic.

Pues, me da mucha pena publicar los capis tan dispersos, sobre todo porque comencé muy bien, y la verdad yo creo que ya perdí varios lectores porque ya no recibo tantos reviews. Pues… quiero agradecer mucho a las musas que me mandaron algunas autoras y no contesto a los comentarios porque me dijeron que ya esta prohibido…

Por favor, perdónenme por el gran retraso, y no podría decir que la próxima espera no va a ser tan larga, aun así disfruten el capi y ya vamos un poco más adelante en la historia, en el próximo capi ya va aparecer voldie…. Espero, a menos que suceda algo raro.

Disfruten:

…………………

HARRY POTTER Y EL GUARDIAN DEL CONOCIMIENTO

……………………..

NO LO QUIERO PENSAR

Si te duele pensar en una realidad, lo mejor será que la ignores por un momento, guárdala hasta que tu mente te diga: "Oye, ya esta bien de jugar". Así por lo menos estarás preparado y… no saldrás tan lastimado…

…¿Verdad?...

………..

Ron paseo la mirada una vez más por el salón, dándose temporalmente por vencido, es que… estar sentado en el suelo callado, meditando y concentrando su magia no era lo suyo.

Fyyyyuuunn…

Un zumbido, acompañado de una ligera ráfaga de viento se sintió en el salón, Ron giro la vista hacia el muchacho, solo para verlo respirar con dificultad mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

Además, eso de desprender mucha magia se veía cansado.

Fyyyyuuuuuuuuuuun…

Otro chispazo y esta vez el chico de ojos azules miro dos metros hacia su derecha, donde Harry estaba sentado en la misma posición que él.

El chico giro los ojos cuando McGonagall le dio literalmente la espalda a todo el salón para "curiosear" a su amigo. Vale, que era raro que no se cansara como los demás y ya fuera su séptimo chispazo pero ¿qué no se cansaban de lo mismo, últimamente todos los profesores solo reparaban en tres cosas:

1.- Harry.

2.- Harry y su tarea.

3.- Harry y sus caprichos.

Y, aunque al principio le pareció gracioso que la maestra Honey le concediera cada capricho que salía de la boca del moreno (eso, claro, sin afectar sus clases de canto, que por cierto, no servían), ahora le preocupaba soberbiamente que todos los profesores y muchos alumnos le hubieran seguido el ejemplo.

Estaban MALCRIANDO a Harry.

Fyyyyyyuuuun……..Fyyyyyyunnn

Dos zumbidos se dejaron oír, uno proveniente del fondo del salón de un alumno de quinto y otro de nuevo de Harry, la profesora ni vio al primero.

Ron comenzó a tener sueño, y estaba por dar un gran bostezo, que al fin y al cabo, la profesora ni cuenta se daría, cuando lo sintió.

El pelirrojo, lentamente, y sintiendo como si su cuello hiciera ruido al hacerlo, volteo hacia atrás en un ángulo muy raro para ver a Hermione.

HABIA PUESTO UNA MANO EN SÚ GLUTEO.

Y la chica solo lo miraba sonriendo, sabiendo que nadie les prestaba atención.

Ron, oyendo una vez más ese sonido que producía su cuello, miro hacia delante, donde ese maldito pescadito que le habían echo hacia apenas unos días hacia piruetas en el aire.

La mano apretó su presa.

'No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso…'

Y Ron cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando, para evadirse del mundo, hacer su ejercicio de clase…

¿Cómo era?... forzar la magia a circular por todo el cuerpo mientras… la mano apretó y su mente sufrió una especie de corto circuito… formar la magia a circular mientras… y ahora la mano había subido unos centímetros y ahora, justo ahora estaba entrando por su pantalón… mientras juntas suficiente par… dios, la mano de la castaña paso de la retaguardia, como si solo fuera un punto de espera, hacia delante, estaba por llegar a su zona púbica y…

-Grgrgrgrgggrgrgrr

Un sonido, un ronroneo salio de su garganta y la mano se retiro rápidamente.

…………………….

Desde el primer día con el incidente de la planta, las cosas habían sido muy diferentes en el salón de la señorita Honey, ahora los alumnos trabajaban enserados, ya sea solos o en grupos, en burbujas insonorizadas.

Harry entro al salón, y, aunque la maestra ya estaba ahí, bajo la mirada adorablemente apenado y se fue derecho hacia su esquina donde su espécimen ya lo esperaba. Hermione ya se encargaría de explicarle a la profesora

Deposito al lindo gatito rojizo en la mesa, miro al pececito que le acompañaba y un poco preocupado, le dijo:

-Anda ya, ve a esperar a Hermy –señaló a un lugar vació lejos de él pues la chica estaba explicándole a la profesora el "ligero inconveniente".

El gato solo lo miro, dándole a entender que el enfado que tenia con la pelirroja por quien sabe que cosa todavía no pasaba.

-Entonces ve y ándate con cualquier otro tío, conmigo es peligroso –dijo el chico señalando a nadie en particular.

El gatito, pensativo, paseo la mirada por el lugar, después de una minuciosa inspección, lo miro de nuevo y se abalanzó a sus brazos, donde por poco y Harry no lo atrapa.

Harry respiro profundo y luego levanto una esfera insonorizante.

-Bien, pero si te pasa algo, no va a ser mi culpa.

-Myyyaaa –el gato movió la cola como de un lado a otro en sus brazos con energía.

Harry lo miro…

-Debiste de haber sido perro –concluyó.

Con resignación bajo al animalito y lo colocó sobre la mesa, al lado de su dichoso fríjol germinado, resultado de su fracaso con una mala hierva que la profesora Sprout le hizo el "favor" de cederle.

-¿Qué será después? –dijo para el gatito mientras acariciaba su cabeza- ¿un trozo de musgo?.

Calló al darse cuenta que eso seria lo más probable, paseo la mirada por el salón, ya tenían algunos días con eso y la mayoría de los alumnos habían echo muchos progresos, de echo, ya habían comenzado a trabajar con heridas pequeñas. Algunas mesas con ratones con pequeños cortes lo probaban.

-¿No quieres uno? –dijo en broma y casi al instante una mirada ofendida del gato respondió- No es para tanto, era solo una idea.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en lo que el moreno decidía que hacer, se suponía que tenia que trabajar con su espécimen, pero con él como compañero no quería arriesgarse a nada, además estaba el echo de que lo más probable seria un fracaso… otra vez.

El chico se levanto y decidió que lo mejor seria dejarlo pasar por un día así que colocó un hechizo desilusionador a la burbuja antes de sentarse, seguía preocupado por lo que le había dicho Harvey hacia dos días.

**Flashback**

-¿Cómo que… ¿qué? –Harry lo miro de arriba abajo- no es cierto –subió una mano e hizo un gesto extraño en su cabello- no puedes…

El chico frente a él tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y daba la apariencia de que era lo más importante del mundo.

-…

-Trece… -Harry cayó al tiempo que un solo pensamiento se formaba en su cabeza: 'Soy un ASALTA CUNAS'.

-…rse

El murmullo del muchacho frente a él lo saco de sus pensamientos, y cuando lo miro dudo incluso si habia abierto a boca, pues seguía viendo al suelo.

-Son… casi catorce –se sonrojo y eso le dio una apariencia más infantil que nunca.

-SOY UN ASALTACUNAS –el ojiverde ya no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado.

-No no Harry –El chico, más alto que él dio un paso hacia delante y obligo al moreno a verlo hacia arriba- ¿no te das cuenta? –comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba su mano con sutileza- soy más alto que tú… soy más maduro y más… más… más grande.

Una chispa alumbro la mente de Harry.

-Soy un asaltacunas chaparro e inmaduro –dijo con toda la resignación del planeta.

-No no –El profesor sonrió un poco más avergonzado, pero esperanzado por el hecho de que el chico no saliera corriendo como loco gritando por todo el pasillo, como él había pensado- yo… esto…

-…Si?

-Esto tiene que ver con el echo de que esté dando clases, con el echo de que este preparado y… tiene… mucho que ver con todo. El punto es –dijo cuando vio la cara de interrogación que ponía el moreno- que, aunque tenga catorce, yo no soy un niño.

Lo dijo con tal seguridad que tuvo que creerle…

**Fin del Flashback**

Pero…. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en ello, y no estaba Harvey al lado para espantar sus dudas, se deprimía, y ahora que lo pensaba, sus conversaciones eran cada vez más forzadas.

Algo suave y frió toco su mano y el moreno giro para ver al gato señalar con su pata la macetita con el fríjol.

-Olvídalo, no pienso intentarlo.

Y justo parecía que se iba a iniciar una pelea campal, cuando unos toques en la burbuja llamaron su atención. Del otro lado, Harvey le sonreía tímidamente mientras ocultaba algo tras él. Harry sonrió extrañado y levanto un agujero en la burbuja.

-Harvey, ¿qué haces aquí, deberías estar dando clase a…

Y las palabras murieron en su boca cuando el chico paso las manos adelante y le ofreció un paquete con letras impresas.

-Toma –dijo más fuerte de lo que esperaba- es… para ti.

El moreno no supo que decir y lo tomo.

-Gracias… -fue lo que salio de su boca luego de que el chico lo abriera y encontrara un equipo de cerdas especiales para reparar su escoba.

-Y… también… esto –Harvey hizo un giro con la muñeca y las flores más grandes rojas y extrañas que hubiera visto Harry aparecieron.

El ojiverde paseó la vista por el salón y enrojeció al darse cuenta de que muchos compañeros suyos lo estaban viendo estupefactos y la maestra solo estaba ahí, sonriendo. Estiro las manos y tomo el ramo que le ofrecía.

-Graci..

-Y también te traje una capa nueva –el profesor comenzó a mover la varita y un paquete apareció en la mesa, era una bonita capa verde envuelta en papel transparente, Harry, un poco más confundido, comenzó a levantar la mano para tomarla- y un hipogrifo de felpa.

Crack… El animal de peluche apareció al lado del gato, que dio un salto ligeramente asustado, Harry estaba seguro que el profesor ni si quiera había reparado en el animal.

-Y un libro nuevo de Quiditch.

Crack… el volumen apareció justo al lado del hipogrifo y casi aplasto al gatito.

-Y un reloj de cuarzo

Crack

Harry miro aterrorizado como su profesor seguía levantando la varita.

-… vasta… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Y unos pasteles del caldero cho-chorreante –su voz comenzó a sonar estrangulada.

Crack…

Y Harry vio que estaba comenzando a llorar.

-Vasta –dijo sintiendo que él también comenzaba a llorar.

-Y helado –Harvey ya no miraba a Harry o a nada, había cerrado los ojos y los limpiaba con la manga de su túnica mientras que con la otra mano seguía apareciendo cosas.

Los alumnos veían la escena con fascinación y temor, todos parecían congelados por lo que presenciaban.

-T-Te te tra-traje…

Crack

-… un collar de plata de la joyería.

Crack…

-Y u-un ick.

-¡VASTA!

-Y un portacelular –sonrió tristemente mientras seguía llorando.

-Para tu celular nuevo.

Crack.

Las cosas, una a una fueron apareciendo lentamente por toda la mesa, bonitos empaques de colores variados y estampados con su nombre, sus iniciales, tarjetas de dedicación, bolsas, las cosas se estaban saliendo completamente de control.

-Vasta… VASTA ¡VASTA, ¡VASTA! ¡VASTA!VASTAVASTAVASTAVASThh

Cuando Harry reacciono, tenia agarrado al muchacho contra la pared de la dichosa burbuja, sostenía sus manos a los lados para que el ojigris dejara de aparecer cosas y aun así…

-Te traje unos lentes oscuros, -seguía hablando- y una ja-jaula para Hedwig y un portarretrato y un….

Harry lloraba, le dolía tanto no saber que lo lastimaba, que estaba llorando, lo beso para callarlo, y cuando lo hizo, el sabor salado de las lagrimas lo asaltó, lo beso un par de segundos más y después, todavía apretándolo contra el muro, bajo su rostro y apoyo su frente en la barbilla del chico.

-Dime… que tienes –sus palabras le sonaron tristes y suaves.

-No… –una lágrima grande mojo su frente- no me dejes.

Harry no entendió, creyó haber escuchado mal y cuando volteo a verlo, lo vio temeroso.

-Yo… lo he visto, ti-tienes dudas de que yo… yo…

_Tienes dudas de que yo no sea ideal para ti, ¿no te gusto, si me dejas no lo soportaré. Perdóname, no soy perfecto, perdóname, yo… yo…_

-… yo te daré lo que quieras –ya no lloraba, y ahora Harvey se había aferrado al chico con desesperación- te diré lo que quieras, seré lo que quieras… podr…

El muchacho se detuvo cuando el moreno se separo un poco de él y miro alrededor.

La maestra y los demás habían intentado acercarse en un punto, pero Harry había puesto una barrera circundando el campo inconcientemente, Ron estaba sepultado entre los regalos y Harvey estaba aferrado a él. Cerró los ojos y se concentro solo en el chico que tenia frente a él.

-Yo… nunca pensé que te afectaría tanto… perdón… -respiro profundo una vez más y sus miradas se encontraron- nunca… -sus ojos se nublaron con lagrimas una vez más- te prometo, que, a partir de ahora, nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

……………

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia su siguiente clase, ya había pasado la hora de la comida y, para perturbación de Harry, el chico extrañaba y a la vez agradecía el no tener que cargar por más tiempo con su amigo.

-Eso fue lo más cursi que nunca jamás creí escuchar –el comentario de Ron le valió la mirada reprobatoria más grande de Hermione- ¿Qué, tu no estabas enterrada en un montón de regalos. Además –agrego con suficiencia- todavía no te perdono por lo del apretón, por tu culpa tuve que pasar toda la mañana en mi –lo pronuncio resaltándolo- forma animaga.

-¿Estas enojado con Mione porque te apretó? –el comentario congelo al pelirrojo.

-Este… si… veras…

-¿Y cómo esta eso de que por su culpa, la profesora McGonagall te dijo que tenias que aprender a destransformarte y hasta te dio cien puntos por ser el primero.

Harry ahora miraba directamente al pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-Este…. Ha, si que tonto he sido, claro que Hermione no tiene la culpa por apretarme cuando me convertí en gato, es que estaba confundido.

La castaña solo giro los ojos.

-Y entonces… -apremio la castaña pues ella no había podido escuchar nada por el hechizo- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo cuando le dijiste eso? –y agregó girando hacia el pelirrojo- y ojala y me dijeras cosas igual de bonitas.

-Pues nada, me abrazo y eso fue todo, tu lo viste –miro al piso y se sonrojo al pasar frente a unos chicos de cuarto que lo vieron y se rieron tontamente- todo mundo lo vio.

-Entonces –concluyó la castaña- básicamente se salto todo el día de clases para ir a comprarte toda clase de cosas a todos lados y descubrió que estaba mucho más ansioso, inseguro y enamorado de lo que esperaba.

-Sip, pero ya hablamos y va a devolver todo lo que compro, -Ron izo un sonido extraño- y lo que no pueda, pues, ya veremos.

-Pues –Ron estiro sus brazos y los paso por su nuca- me alegra que todo aya terminado bien, así por lo menos no voy a tener que soportarlos a los dos.

Harry lo miro molesto unos segundos y hablo.

-Ron…

-Mmmm?..

-No lo dices en serio, o si? –pregunto con una suplica en los ojos.

-Claro que no amigo –sonrió el pelirrojo hacia él sin dejar de caminar.

El moreno se llevo las manos al pecho y respiro en paz con una sonrisa tierna.

-Que bueno, porque si no –siguió con una sonrisa tímida- hubiera tenido que castigarte.

Ron le creyó.

…………………………………………….

Harry estaba en la regadera, el sonido del agua cayendo lo estaba relajando y lo llevo, sin querer, a hacer un recuento de los últimos días.

Para el cumpleaños de Harvey, Dumbledore decidió que le concedería al muchacho la planeación de los eventos de Hallowing, dado que las fechas coincidían. Así que el profesor presento la idea de una fiesta de disfraces ya que, como el mismo dijo, siempre había echo eso todos los años antes de venir a Inglaterra.

Lo que le dio a Hermione una pista más y ahora estaba buscando en la sección de costumbres mágicas en otras regiones del planeta, lo que la verdad le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza al pelirrojo de su novio.

Naaaaa, como sea, era mejor ignorar temporalmente las cosas y disfrutar de su baño matutino.

-Ron, pásame el jabón si?

Ah, si, lo había olvidado, ahora Ron y él se bañaban juntos de vez en cuando, y aunque al principio al moreno le preocupo un poco por lo que pudiera pensar del pelirrojo, decidió que estaba bien que lo hicieran de vez en vez, así hablaban de cosas de hombres.

-Se me cayó la barra, la podrías recoger por mi, es que esta enfrente de ti.

Harry la levito desde el suelo y comenzó a tallarse.

-Y ya decidieron que disfraces usar para Hallowing?

-Mmmm, no –por un segundo, la voz de Ron le pareció ligeramente molesta- pero Mione dice que esta pensando que tal vez los cuatro deberíamos disfrazarnos en conjunto, ya sabes, disfraces de una misma temática. Ven.

Harry sintió como Ron lo jalaba ligeramente y lo sentaba en un banco de los tantos que había en el baño.

………………………..

Cuando miro a su alrededor, descubrió que todo parecía más grande, y también se veía y sentía diferente, el aire olía diferente.

-Myyyyaa –su voz le sonó extraña, más bien no le sonó siquiera a voz.

Y mientras él intentaba todavía pensar en lo que había pasado, sus compañeros se fueron acercando a él mientras hacían toda clase de sonidos.

Al fin, justo cuando volteo a ver a Hermione y a todos sus compañeros de cerca, y los vio como los gigantes que eran, lo comprendió. Se había transformado, y por las expresiones de las chicas a su alrededor, se había transformado en algo tierno. Algo tierno y molesto.

Volteo enojado hacia su novia, y cuando esta levanto la mano para tocarlo, el instinto se apropio de él y levanto la garra de manera defensiva.

-Ghhhrrraa –su sonido de ataque hasta a él le pareció tierno, bajo la mirada resignado a lo que fuera.

Clap, clap clap.

Eso le extraño, un par de aplausos levantaron su mirada y se encontró a la mismísima McGonagall aplaudiendo de buena gana, después de un momento de duda, el resto de sus compañeros se le unieron y ron se sintió enrojecer.

-Muy bien señor Weasley –dijo la bruja una vez hubieron bajado los aplausos- cien puntos por ser el primero en transformarse.

Ron, en su forma gatuna, asintió y espero a que siguiera hablando.

-Supongo –dijo un tanto dudosa- que ya sabe como volver a su forma original.

-(¬¬u)

Silencio…

-Si no sabe como hacerlo, puede quedarse todo el día así –dijo la profesora y el pelirrojo casi se muere de la vergüenza cuando sus demás compañeros intentaron esconder una risita.

-Vamos Ron –la voz sonó alentadora- no es tan malo.

El pelirrojo solo volteo a Harry, parecía una isla en medio de la tormenta, con su sonrisa tímida y relajante, y no le importo cuando todo el resto del salón salto en una carcajada o el gesto de celos que su malvada y caliente novia soltó. No pudo evitar lanzarse a Harry y comenzar a maullar como desesperado.

Termino la clase, y aunque en un principio intento caminar al lado de Harry, pronto descubrió que cuando todo se ve mucho más grande y tienes un montón de gente intentando acariciarte, un chico lindo que te cargue es la mejor opción.

Así se dirigieron a su siguiente clase y Harry tuvo que cargarlo dado que el pelirrojo no dejaba a la bruja de su novia acercarse.

-Anda ya, ve a esperar a Hermy. –Ron solo lo miro- Entonces ve y ándate con cualquier otro tío, conmigo es peligroso.

Ron lo vio un segundo y comenzó a pasear la mirada por sus compañeros al tiempo que meditaba, ¿Qué no podía tener un poco de autoestima, ya estaba arto de que el moreno no quisiera dejar a nadie escucharlo cantar, pues… haciendo la prueba.

Se decidio y salto al aire para que Harry lo cachara, y valla que por poco y no lo hace.

-Bien, pero si te pasa algo, no va a ser mi culpa

Genial, ahora por fin podría volver a oírlo cantar, nunca, y cuando digo nunca es nunca, lo había escuchado cantar en otra ocasión mas que en el comedor y el primer día de clase, parecía que tenia un bloqueo o algo.

Pero espero, y espero, y ya se estaba hartando de esperar, no quería molestarlo porque parecía estar pensando una vez más en su Harvey, pero cuando lo comenzó a ver deprimido, como últimamente estaba desde que el dichoso tipo le había dicho su edad, 'por dios, si no es tan grave que el tipo fuera más joven', decidió que lo mejor seria distraerlo un poco.

Se levantó, toco su brazo y le indico que cantara para el germinado de fríjol, lo cual le resulto deprimente, hasta él podía hacer una ligera sanación a estas alturas.

Tock tock tock.

La interrupción no le molesto, pero se apenó un poco cuando Harry, en vez de recibir a su novio con su habitual sonrisa, lo miro con extrañeza, como venia haciendo desde hace tiempo, ha veces, hasta creía que Harry evadía ligeramente al chico.

Crack.

La capa aparecio a un lado de él y se comenzó a extrañar.

-Graci… -dijo Harry igual de extrañado que él.

Crack

-Y un hipogrifo de felpa.

Y la locura comenzó.

Crack.

Crack

Crack

Uno a uno, los regalos fueron apareciendo, y cuando Ron reaccionó e intentó ayudar a su amigo se vio rodeado de pronto en una multitud de objetos, el olor de los perfumes, mezclados con todos esos alimentos lo marearon.

-Vasta… VASTA ¡VASTA, ¡VASTA! ¡VASTA!VASTAVASTAVASTAVASThh

El pelirrojo se asustó cuando escuchó a su amigo tan alterado, y cada frase que fueron componiendo lo fue llenando de dolor y pena, por escuchar una conversación que no era suya.

¿Qué no podía ver el moreno cuanto lo querían, le gustaría decir que su relación con la castaña era igual de profunda, pero no estaba seguro, ahí tenia Harry a un chico perfecto que le ofrecía bajarle las estrellas y comprarle el sol; ser, decir y hacer cualquier cosa y… y…

-Yo… nunca pensé que te afectaría tanto… perdón… nunca… -Ron se sintió más intruso que nunca- te prometo, que, a partir de ahora, nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

…………….

Y después de eso, en el pasillo, al fin había recordado lo que había dicho la profesora que tenia que hacer para regresar a ser él mismo. Al principio le pareció que era fácil, solo era cuestión de dar otro de esos chispazos y pensar completamente como humano, pero después de que varios intentos fallidos descubrió que para empezar, nunca había podido dar otro chispazo.

Se relajo y comenzó a concentrarse, y una hora después lo consiguió, de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que lo hizo cuando Harry lo estaba cargando hacia él comedor después de su última clase y casi aplasta al pobre chaval. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le hacia?. Iba a extrañar que el moreno lo cargara.

………………………

¿El quinto, Ron se llevo un dedo a la barbilla, ligeramente dudoso.

Sip, ese era el quinto baño que tomaban Harry y él juntos y el chico estaba orgulloso de no salir corriendo… siempre.

-Ron, pásame el jabón, si?

El pelirrojo iba a extender la barra y, sin querer, esta se resbalo de su mano y fue a parar frente a Harry. Deglutió un poco fuerte.

-Se me cayó la barra, la podrías recoger por mi, es que esta enfrente de ti.

'no imagines nada, no imagines nada, no imagines nada', pero el moreno no cumplió ningún pensamiento fuera de lugar y solo la levito.

-Y ya decidieron que disfraces usar para Hallowing?

-Mmmm, no –'No deberías molestarte'- pero Mione dice que esta pensando que tal vez los cuatro deberíamos disfrazarnos en conjunto,-El pelirrojo pensaba que tal vez la idea de Hermy de disfrazarse de animalitos era muy infantil- ya sabes, -dijo mientras buscaba una botella de shampoo- disfraces de una misma temática. Ven.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó en un banquito, tomo un poco de la botella y comenzó a tallar suavemente la mezcla por el cabello.

-Y… ¿que dices, ¿te gusta la idea?

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzó a reír como un loco.

…………..

Una sensación extraña de victoria, realización, maldad, dolor y gozo….

Lord Voldemort estaba feliz, lo suficientemente feliz como para olvidar usar oclumacia y dejar que el niño que vivió alertara de sus emociones a todos los que pudiera.

………………….

Gracias por leer.


End file.
